Teach me
by Themadzlove
Summary: What if you got tired of being... you? Raven had that problem, and goes to Beast Boy to help her solve it. But with a new, even more psychotic villain loose, the Titans have many more problems headed their way.
1. Chapter 1: help

Starfire flew above the couch, watching Cyborg and Beast Boy's video game skills. The two buddies were at another face off on some robot game they always enjoyed. The Tameranian still, after all these years, found technology amazing. She was even fascinated with the radio. She would do this occasionally at the rare time when she wasn't with her boyfriend, Robin.

The Boy Wonder was currently obsessing over the latest 'Slade Sighting'. Everyone knew it was a low blow, but Robin always took any chance of finding the madman. She sighed as she thought of her boyfriend. She'd hoped that after all this time, he would put his ambitions to rest. She understood he just wanted to keep everyone safe. But some things shouldn't go on like this.

The alien girl's thoughts were interrupted by a chorus of whoops and cheers from Cyborg.

"Aw yeah, Baby! I wiiiiin again!" he hollered. Beast Boy dropped his controller and stared into space in blank annoyance. He never won these games.

"Whatever, man. I'm gonna head out." He said, standing up then walking towards the door.

"Goodbye, Beast boy!" Starfire said merrily, waving to him.

"See ya, Star." He smiled at her and closed the door behind him.

"You wanna play, Star?" Cyborg asked, raising Beast boy's controller.

"I would love to, Cyborg. But I also wish to invite Raven to girl talk." She said, looking puzzled.

"Nah, she's meditating right now. Let's play a few rounds first." Cyborg said, handing her the controller. She took it and sat next to him. They soon started their usual video game which still left her awestruck.

Meanwhile, Raven sat cross legged on the roof and began her daily meditation. She knew she didn't really need it after she and the Titans defeated her... creator. But it was something she'd done since she was six at the most and felt incomplete without it. She took a deep breath, cleared her mind, and her body rose from the metallic roof.

She planned to visit Nevermore today. Her emotions were no longer vocal, and could only communicate when she went to them. She was pleased by this, for she didn't want her friends to think she'd started talking to herself.

Her friends. Who would've thought that the spawn of all evil had actually made friends. Sadly, she was never able to do friend type stuff with them. Well, she could now that she was no longer under Trigon's influence. That only increased her guilt. She wanted to be friendly, but didn't know how. That was why she was consulting her own mind.

Before her eyes, black became white. She knew this whiteness was of her currant domain. Her mind had a sort of makeover after the world almost ended. It was now more organized and peaceful. The walked in the black space and came to a table. The table consisted of eight stones, like the one on her cloak. One pink, one orange, one purple, one black, one green, one yellow, one grey, and one brown. Each represented her Emoticlones. Happy, irritation, affection, demonic, brave, wisdom, timidity, and fear. Rage was no longer her own clone. She was now a piece of Raven's demon side.

Demonic was every ounce of evil, Trigon like power Raven had within her. Since her defeat of the red skinned devil, her demon half still remained, just in a simpler package. It had red skin, four yellow eyes, and long white hair, covered by a black cloak. Basically the female version of Trigon. Raven was immediately disgusted by her existence, and still was. She contained all the dark corners of Raven's mind, both of her demonic and human nature.

Raven eyed the gems and thought of who to visit. She immediately remembered that she planned to see Wisdom today. She had been seeing her often lately. She was... Uncomfortable with discussing this with even her closest friends. Besides, who knew more than Wisdom herself?

She placed her palm on the yellow broach. It glowed at her touch and soon enveloped Raven in a golden glow. Raven's body vanished from where it had been and teleported to Wisdom's domain.

Wisdom's domain was a large, golden library filled with books of all kinds. Some were recordings of memories and past experiences of Raven's. Others were spells and remedies she had learned throughout her life. Others were actual solutions she'd developed to problems she'd had in the past. Wisdom knew everything about Raven. Even more than she knew herself.

Raven formally knocked with the brass door knocker and waited for an answer. The door opened on it's own as always. She stepped in, immersed by a room filled with books. If Raven weren't in her own mind, she'd squeal at the scene. Her love for reading was a well known fact. And a room like this was next to heaven for her.

"Raven." Said a monotone voice, startling the empath. She turned to see herself dressed in yellow with circular glasses.

"Wisdom." Raven replied, regaining her composure. They looked at eachother for a moment, both knowing what was about to come.

"I take it you're in need of my help." Wisdom said less formally as she walked towards Raven.

"Yes. I know I've come before and..." She started.

"And I've told you it is a matter only you yourself can fix." Wisdom said, giving her a pointed look. Raven's gaze shifted but she stood her ground.

"Please. I can't figure this out on my own. I don't even know what want." She said. She was getting desperate. She wanted to stop this guilt. She knew she was doing something wrong, she just didn't know what.

"Than think, child. Not on control, not on pride. Just on what you can do to make things right." She responded.

Raven winced at being called 'child'. "I'm not a child." She said sternly.

"Than stop acting like one!" Wisdom hollered. Raven was shocked by this. Wisdom was calm, soft spoken. She had never seen her emoticlone like this.

Wisdom stalked forward to herself, anger in her eyes. "You whine! You're as stubborn as an ox! You can't figure out your own problems when the solution is right in your face!" She and Raven were now face to face. Raven's expression went from a shocked look to a glare. Though on the inside, her confusion gnawed on her.

"I have never acted like a child. I keep everyone safe by being the way I am." She replied coldly.

"Protect them from what?! You father's dead; you have all the freedom needed with your emotions you could ask for; what is there to protect anyone from?!"

"I-" Raven didn't know how to answer. Wisdom kept her stone cold glare on Raven's face as she tried to answer. Both were silent for a moment. Wisdom could feel Raven giving in. She had no answer to her question. She couldn't deny it anymore, not even to herself.

"I just can't!" Raven finally said. Wisdom was taken aback. Raven angrily grabbed her broach, allowing her to teleport out if the domain. Wisdom shook her head in disappointment as she watched the girl fade away.

"When will you learn, Raven." She whispered sadly.

* * *

"Boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked as she knocked on her beau's door. Silence was all she reviewed. She tried again, knocking harder this time. "Richard?" She tried. Still nothing.

She was growing impatient. "Richard, please. It is nearly evening. You have not left your room all day." She said, slightly scolding him. Still no answer. Starfire sighed. She decided to use her last resort. Open the door herself.

She turned the knob quietly, hoping he wouldn't feel intruded by her walking in on his room. Not that she hadn't done it before. "Richard?" She whispered. She opened the door enough so that she could see in. The room was dark. The could see the edge of his bed, messily kept. Whatever he was doing had given him a distraction from keeping his room clean.

She opened it fully to revealing the rest of his room. There she saw him at his desk, head down, asleep. She smiled softly at this. He looked so adorable in this state. She knew this wasn't the time for admiration, and returned to the task at hand.

"Richard. Please wake up." She sing-songed as she shook his arm. He groaned and started to stir. She too found this cute. "Richard." She repeated. He regained his conciseness from sleep and looked up to see his girlfriend leaning over him through his mask less eyes.

"Kory?" He whispered. She smiled down at him.

"Yes. You have been in your room since last night. What has kept you here?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Y'know. The usual." She said, rubbing his baby blue eyes. He then noticed he was without his mask.

"Shit." He whispered. He began scurrying around his desk to find it.

"What is wrong?" She asked him, watching him look all over his desk.

"My mask. I can't find it." he muttered. She smiled at his desperation.

"But it is just us. I personally prefer you without the mask." She said, though there was a bit of suggestion in her voice.

Robin caught on and blushed slightly. He regained his composure and smirked at her.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Perhaps you prefer me without my cape as well?" Now it was her turn to blush.

"Than why is it still on?" She quipped. They walked towards each other till they were only inches apart.

"Why don't you take care of that?" He whispered huskily. Starfire trembled slightly a his words. She closed her eyes as their lips got closer. She felt his breath as he felt hers. His eyes were closed as well, preparing for the sweet moment.

"Who wants pizza?!" Cyborg hollered down the hall from the kitchen. The couple's eyes widened and separated. Both felt extremely annoyed at their metallic friend. But it wasn't like these kinds of moments never happened. They always seemed to happen at the worst times. But that was the life of living as a team.

Robin's vain was popping out of his head in anger. He was currently imagining attacking his friend with bird-a-rangs for ruining his kiss. Starfire had a similar image in her mind.

She hopped up and kissed him on the cheek, given he was now taller than her. "We should go. Shall we continue this later?" She asked.

He smiled down at her. "I'd like that." He said. He took her hand as the two walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

The team, minus Raven, sat at the table as Cyborg placed two large pizzas of the table. One meat; the other half cheese and half vegetarian.

"Dude! Why do you get a whole pizza to yourself?!" Beast boy whined.

"Because of this!" He responded, as he began shoving pizza into his mouth. Beast boy shuddered in disgust.

"Murderer." He mumbled.

Starfire began pouring mustard on her pizza slice as Robin ate his hungrily, given he hadn't eaten all day.

"Friends, where is Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Here." Said a female monotone. They all turned towards the voice to see Raven at the front door.

"There you are. Come! Eat!" Starfire called, patting the seat next to her. Raven walked over to them and quietly sat next to the other female Titan.

"You were outside?!" Asked Beast boy disbelievingly.

"Yes. I happen to go outside without seeing people, Beast Boy." She said, taking a piece of veggie pizza.

The Titans looked at each other. None of them had seen her leave. Robin became slightly suspicious. She wasn't looking up at them. That was one of the top signs of lying.

"Where'd you walk?" He asked casually. She sensed his suspicion.

"The woods." She said, looking him in the eye. Now he could tell she was being honest. And angry he didn't trust her.

"Cool! I love the woods!" Exclaimed Beast boy.

"I needed a break from the noisy city." She said, shrugging.

"Speaking of that, where were _you_, Beast boy?" Cyborg asked, smirking down at his friend. Beast boy flushed.

"Just uh... Look in' for some comics! Yeah!" He squeaked, scratching the back if his neck.

"Riiiiight... So what's her name?" Quipped Cyborg, wiggling his eye brow.

"What're you talkin' about, dude?" Beast boy asked. He knew what Cyborg meant, and flushed a shade of brown.

"Oooooh! You're blushin' too! This sounds serious." He said, then burst out laughing at his friend's face.

"Who is this girl, Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire.

"No one! I'm not seeing anyone! So just leave it alone, ok!?" He hollered. His eyes were wide with anger. His team mates were shocked at his sudden outburst. Starfire even gasped.

"It's ok, man. I didn't mean to mess with ya that much. I'm sorry." Cyborg coaxed. He was the most surprised at his friend's yelling. Beast boy always went with whatever was happening and never made a fit. But this time he'd pushed his little buddy too far.

Beast boy looked down at the table and took a bite of his pizza, not seeming to acknowledge Cyborg's words. "Whatever." He muttered.

The four looked at each other and back at him. There was a growing concern amongst the team towards the changeling.

Raven finally broke the silence. "I should go..." She muttered, feeling very awkward.

"So who's _he_?" Cyborg asked suggestively. He wiggled his eye brow the same way as he did to Beast boy. Raven knew what he was going for and felt her cheeks burn.

She pulled her hood up and turned around in a hurry. But sadness soon overcame her when she remembered there was someone she had felt that way for. "I have no one." She mumbled. Then walked away before anyone could ask what she said.

She ran into her room and broke down on the floor. Tears spilled from her eyes as sobs racked her body. This was the first time she'd cried in 8 years. She didn't mean just to shed a few tears, but to completely lose herself in her feelings and sob until she couldn't breath.

"You're not going to have anyone unless you allow yourself to." Echoed a voice in her mind.

"Wisdom? How are you talking right now? What's going on?" She demanded into the open air.

"I am Wisdom. Therefore, your voice of reason as well. Now don't be a child. Grow up and figure this out. You know how to. You're just too afraid." She said.

"Go away!" Raven spat.

"I cannot. Not until you do what's right."

"I am doing what's right. I'm doing what I was trained to do."

"Your training took place when you were the Gem."

Raven was silent for a moment, contemplating on what's she meant. "What's your point?"

"My point is to stop this pointless hiding, child. Grow up. Move on. That is all you can do. Otherwise will always have no one." Then there was silence.

"But I... But..." Raven mumbled. Now she was feeling like her old, childlike self. The one who screamed for her absent mother's comfort and hid from her own shadow. On the ground, hugging her knees while mumbling out if confusion. She was just a child. She couldn't take this responsibility of hiding and containing every strand of humanity she had anymore. Why did she ever think she could have?

But now it was time to grow up.


	2. Chapter 2: just do it

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Beast boy heard his alarm go off. His mind slowly gained consciousness and he let out a groan. His eyes scrunched then opened to look at his alarm clock, reading 8:00.

"Dammit, Robin." He muttered. The Boy Blunder was clearly behind this torture. He forced a hand out from under the covers and slammed it on the snooze button. His hand immediately dropped to his side as the beeping stopped. Letting out a big sigh, he drowsily emerged from his bed, one limb at a time.

When he got to the Ops room, he was greeted by the foul smell of cooked bacon and sausage. But at the same time, his ears pricked and his stomach growled at the scent. His mouth watered, yearning to gobble down the juicy, meaty,

_NO!_ He thought to himself. _I don't like meat. Meat is disgusting. Meat is dead animals_. He cringed and squeezed his eyes shut, grinding his pointy teeth. _Why did I even think like that?_ He wondered.

"Yo B! Wanna bite?" Cyborg called to him, wiggling his eye brow. He was holding a large kabob of numeral sausages wrapped in bacon. Before Beast boy could rebuke his offer, the metal teen stuffed his breakfast in his mouth, chewing with his mouth open.

Beast boy would normally grimace at seeing Cyborg slosh food around in his mouth and eat that many poor animals at once. But he let go of the image of those sizzling, bacon wrapped sausages, practically bursting with flavor. He felt something forming in his throat, like a moan mixed with a growl. But he swallowed it down once his best friend's voice snapped him out if his trance again.

"Earth to Beast Boy! B! What's your problem, dude?" Cyborg yelled, confused by Beast boy's spacing out.

"Wha?! Whatcha' say?!" Said Beast boy, turning to face Cyborg. He shook his head at the smaller teen.

"Never mind. Whatya' want for breakfast?" He asked. Beast boy sat at the counter, thankful there was no more meat at the table.

"Uh... Just some cereal's fine." He mumbled, staring at the counter top. Cyborg cocked his eyebrow at the green teen. He shook his head and walked to the shelves to get Beast boy's cereal out. He couldn't help but feel slightly concerned by the way his friend was acting. Beast Boy wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but spacing out wasn't a common thing for him. Neither was staring at meat for more than three seconds without gagging. But he brushed it off. Beast Boy was ok. He was just being his green, weirdo self.

After Cyborg had his second breakfast, Starfire and Robin exited from the training room and into the Ops center. Both were in their workout clothes, laughing over something the other had said. They soon exited into the hallway once they saw the room was occupied. Cyborg shook his head, grinning mischievously at their team mate's obviousness.

"Could they be more obvious?" He chuckled. Beast boy snickered as well.

"Whatya think there doin'?" He asked. Even though both had a good guess on what it was.

"Who's doing what?" Asked a sort of monotone. The duo turned to see a hood less Raven holding a cup of tea. Both boys were taken aback by both her sudden appearance. But more so that she was the one starting a conversation.

"Uh... Y'know... RobStar... Stuff..." Cyborg responded, blushing.

"I thought giggling about their activities behind their backs was the fangirls' job." She responded. Beast boy couldn't hold back a laugh at her joke. Cyborg, on the other hand, couldn't hold back his shock.

"Did you just... Make a joke?" He stuttered, eyes widening. She rolled her eyes.

"Call it what you'd like, Cyborg." She responded, sipping her tea.

"Dude! You should do it more often! That was hilarious!" Beast boy laughed.

"Thanks." She deadpanned, with a slight perk in her voice. She slid behind Cyborg to get to the kettle to make more tea.

"Ok. First BB goes all spacey. And now you're making a joke?! Has the world tilted the wrong the way or something?!" He asked no one, throwing his hands and head in the air.

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged glances then returned their gazes to the half metal teen.

"That's... Not the first time I've made a humorous comment, Cyborg." She droned. "And is there something wrong with me saying something relatively amusing?" She asked, giving him a glare.

"N-no! It's fine, Rave! It's fine!" He squeaked, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good." She droned.

Breakfast carried on as it usually did. Afterward Cyborg checked his watch, freaked out, then ran out the door without a word. This left the two remaining Titans confused. But they soon brushed it off and started talking for a little while.

"I guess you could say that. But Robin probably wouldn't let that happen." Raven said, smirking at the green teen. They were discussing how the team's lives were turning into a teenage soap opera. Beast Boy had made a comment on who the pregnant teenager would be.

"I know but... Whoa, wait! What if it did?! Can you imagine the look on Rob's face when..." his sentence faded as he started uncontrollably laughing. Raven giggled at the joke. Partly because of what he said and because of his reaction to it.

"Oh, man. That was good." He wheezed, out of breath from laughing so much. Raven smiled at him, allowing herself to accept his humor for a change. But she was then reminded of the reason she went to the changeling.

"So... Beast Boy... I was wondering..." She said, looking at her tea. Why does this haft to be so hard? She stressed. "I was wondering if uh..."

_Holy shit, is she asking me out? _His eyes grew wide. _Calm down, calm down! What do I say!? Think of what to say, idiot!_ He thought. Beads of sweat started to form on his face.

"Sorryidrathetstayfriends! Donthateme!" He slurred out, squeezing his eyes shut, arms shielding him, waiting for the impact of her rejection. Seconds past. Nothing happened. He peeked one eye open to see the empath looking at him while cocking her brow.

"What?" She asked. She didn't understand a word he said, other than 'friends' and 'rather'. Did he think she meant...?

"I... Just... Uh..." He squeaked, not sure of how to say it. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Raven, but he didn't want an actual 'relationship' with her.

"Relax, Beast Boy. I wasn't asking you out." She said calmly. Both were blushing, especially Beast Boy. Even though she didn't 'like' him, it stung a little that he rejected her without even letting her ask. _What do I expect? Who could like a Demon that way_?

She started to think trying to move on was a bad idea._ I'm just not meant for this._ She thought sadly. She was about to put her hood up when another voice appeared in her mind.

"No! You made a commitment, child. Raven, the earth's savior from Trigon, Teen Titan, Lordess of Azarath, gives up?! And you call yourself brave..." Wisdom said in her mind.

_Ok, Ok. But what if-_ she thought.

"Just speak up. When has he let you down before?" Wisdom responded.

_He never has._ Raven thought. She suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for doubting her friend. But she pushed it back and searched for her voice.

"Oh, ok. Sorry, Rae. I just wasn't sure what you saying and- Rae? Raven?" Beast boy said, his blush and embarrassment was still there. He looked at the empath who had a far-out look on her face. Suddenly she snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Sorry. I was trying to ask if you could..." she took a deep breath. "Help me... With something..." There. She got it out. She looked to the ground, clutching her tea tighter than usual, waiting for his outburst of laughter. She spared a glance at him to see him smiling at her with no cheekiness or mischief. He looked almost... Comforting. This put Raven at ease. _Maybe this could work out_. She thought hopefully.

"Sure Rave, whataya need?" He asked casually. He was secretly holding back his shock on the inside. Raven, the ice queen, was asking him for help. Maybe Cyborg was right. Maybe the world was tilting the wrong way.

_Oh God. I forgot this part._ _Think, think..._ "Well, it's hard to explain..." _Oh, gee. Way to start._ "You see..."

Beast boy was growing confused. Was it a bad thing like a crime she wanted help with? Oh no! He liked Raven, but not enough to go against being a hero for her. _Chill, dude. This is Raven. She wouldn't do anything like that_. He assured himself. Or at least hoped.

Raven took a deep breath. _This is why I need help._ "I think it woul be best if we sat down." She said. _Good. I'll buy myself some time first._

"K." He said. The two walked over to the couch and sat. There wasn't much distance between the two. Raven wanted it that way though in case she whispered on accident so he could hear here.

"Speak from the heart." Wisdom whispered. Raven felt her presence fade. She was on her own now.

"Ok. Before I ask you for help, I should explain what's going on first." She said promptly, getting to the heart of this.

"First of all, you may have noticed that if I occasionally laugh or seem shocked nothing explodes, yes?" She asked, looking at him. She wasn't staring him down, but he felt a little nervous to respond anyway.

He nodded. He had in all honesty noticed no chaos erupted when she laughed at his joke earlier or when she and Starfire screamed when he surprised them a year back.

"Well, that's because my..." Beast boy knew she had trouble referring to 'him'. "Creator is defeated. Therefore, I have the ability to feel now."

"That's great, Rae!" He said, grinning at her.

"Yes. But you haft to understand. Never in my life have I ever been able to feel or be free with my emotions." She said.

A feeling of pity sparked inside the changeling. "Really? I'm so sorry." He said in a much more mature voice. She was a bit taken aback by his seriousness. "But why-"

"That story is for another day, Grasshopper." she said sarcastically. "It may sound resolved, but I still have another issue. The problem I have is that I don't know... how." She said in all seriousness, looking back to her tea.

"How to what?" He asked, trying to look at her face. She looked up at him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"To feel, Garfield. I need you to teach me how to feel." She said in a serious but not monotone voice.

Beast Boy's eyes grew twice their average size. She remembered his name?

They stared at eachother for a few moments. Raven was waiting for him to say something while Beast Boy wasn't sure what to say.

"So what do you say? It might get me to laugh at your jokes." She suggested, smirking. Beast Boy snapped out of his shock and grinned at her.

"Looks like you're improving already." He said humorously. "And of course I'll help you Rae. Any time."

"Thank you. Just remember, I'm not asking for a class session. I was thinking we could just spend some time together to help me work on this whole opening up thing." She said.

"Alright. On one condition though, Raven." He said in a serious tone. She looked him in the eye again. This was the second time today he'd shown sines of seriousness.

"Yes?" She asked in an equally serious tone.

"You have to promise me that, no matter how hard this gets, you will not give up. Deal?" He help out his hand. Some of the seriousness in his voice was gone, but she knew he meant it.

She took his extended hand and they shook. "Deal." She said, giving him a soft smile.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for some time.

"Y'know, if ya don't need to control your powers anymore, why do you meditate so often?" He asked.

"I dunno. Just used to it I guess." She said.

"Ok. No more meditation. That's the first step." He announced. Raven spit out her tea.

"What?! No! I have to! If I don't my powers won't respond!" She said, turning to him.

He held out his hands in surrender. "Ok, chill. But only when you absolutely need to. And don't let it get in the way of you socializing." He said, smirking at her.

Raven paled even more than usual. "Socializing?" She asked, hoping she'd misheard him.

"Yup." He said, giving her a wicked grin. "No quitting, remember?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

This was going to be harder than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: 5BX

**Ok, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Ever. So enjoy the Titan-ness you fangirls! (Not an insult btw) -Themadzlove **

Raven watched the sun rise from the window seat on the Ops room. As she sipped her tea, she was in deep thought of the recent events. Not only had her days been filled with S.T.A.R. Labs robberies, she was also having 'lessons' on being human. Beast Boy had tried teaching her to 'chill out'. In more formal words, he meant to worry less about control. This was weird as well. She was used to training herself and practicing control at all times. It was hard to let that go. She wasn't sure if she should share her concerns with Beast Boy or the other Titans.

But than again, it's not like she had to become an open book. She would be open to those she trusts. Not everyone. Though she felt guilty about it, she found comfort in that statement. Maybe it meant she wasn't ready to change this much yet.

"Morning, Ray." said a voice from behind her. She was a bit startled by the sudden presence. She had been so deep in thought that she wasn't able to sense everything around her. _Is this what it's like to be human? Always having no idea what's happening around you?_ She worried. _Geez, I sound like some scared school girl._ She thought.

"Good Morning, Richard." she responded, turning to see her friend standing by the counter in his pajamas. He smiled at her, raising his coffee mug as a greeting, making his way toward her and sat on the couch where she joined him.

"So, I've noticed you've been a bit... Perkier lately. Something new?" He asked casually. But being Robin, there was always that suspicion in his voice.

"Well, I just figured that if I don't want to be some gloomy shadow, than I shouldn't act like one." She said matter-of-fact-ly. She sipped her tea, ignoring the surprised look on Robin's face.

"Oh... Ok. Good for you." he said, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. Raven noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, what is it?" She asked.

"What? What're you-" He said defensively.

"I know that look, Richard. What is it?" She repeated, giving him a look. He sighed and looked away from her.

"Well, first of all, it's not that I don't think it's great for you to... move on and stuff. I just... It's not because of something someone said, is it?" He asked. Now it was his turn to give her a look.

Raven debated on what to say for a moment. Above all people, she knew she could trust Robin. "Sort of." she said thoughtfully.

Robin shook his head. "See? You're giving into peer pressure. That's no reason to change... you." He said, struggling with the right words. Even with Raven, this stuff was hard for him to get out.

"It's not peer pressure, Dick. This isn't middle school. I'm doing this for me. I want to be who I am, and... Yes, I am sort of doing this for you guys as well. I haven't been a very good friend by hiding from you and the team all this time. I trust you. I just... wanna be able to express that. You know what I mean?" She asked, looking up from her tea to meet his masked eyes.

He just stared back for a few moments, his expression aghast. "I-I think so... So you're doing this for yourself... and us?" He asked, still confused.

"Yeah... Think of it as doing something for me, that's going to benefit others as well. Like when you saved me from Trigon. You were doing that so that earth could be saved, but also because you wanted your friend back. See?" She explained.

He sat there, looking thoughtful. "I guess. Does this mean we'll be seeing more of you?" He asked, grinning at her. Did everyone haft to make a joke about her socializing?

"Shut up." She replied dryly as she got up from the couch. He chuckled and followed her into the kitchen. There, he went to the cupboard and got out a packet of hot chocolate. Raven looked at him oddly, raising an eyebrow. She knew he never cared for chocolate. Nor had he ever gone near a box of Swiss Miss.

"Sweet tooth?" She asked. He blushed furiously and fiddled with the packet.

"Uh... It's... Uh... Not for me..." He muttered. Raven knew what he meant. The hot chocolate was for Starfire, who loved cocoa even more than mustard. She also knew that if he were to bring this to her, he wouldn't be able to get into her room. Therefore, she was most likely in the only bedroom Robin had full access to. His room...

Her face softened with understanding and nodded, but soon became slightly mischevious. "Sleep well?" She teased. He continued to blush and avoided her gaze.

"Yes. And nothing more!" He quickly added. Raven held her hands up in surrender.

"I know, I know," she responded, still grinning. "Give her my regards." She teased as she poured hot water into her cup.

He rolled his eyes in response, grabbing the kettle from her and filled the mug. He started to scavenge through drawers while she watched him, amused. He suddenly stopped, looked to her with blush on his face. "Where's the-" he started.

"Top shelf, left corner." She responded. He reached the shelf and grabbed the mini-marshmallows. He continued to blush and glare at her as he added the marshmallows. Raven gave him a smug look as he left to bring his girlfriend the drink.

She stood there for a few moments after Robin left. "Sleep, huh, Boy Wonder?"She said to no one.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Alright guys. The Mayor has it scheduled that two of us will be taking part in community service today." Robin announced. The Titans groaned in disproval. They were all gathered around the couch in their civilian clothes. Crime was fairly low lately, so they took this as an opportunity to dress 'normal'.

"Du-ude! That's so boring!" Beast Boy whined. He was dressed in Lakers T-shirt and tan shorts.

"That's life Beast Boy. It's been decided. We'll be working at the homeless shelter's 50th anniversary." Robin retorted. He too adorned citizen clothing by sporting a red graphic T and jeans. His words caught Raven's attention.

"And what two of us will be attending?" She asked.

"Well... They've given us the option. Starfire and I cannot attend due to... personal duties..." he responded, blushing.

"You are correct! Robin and I will be partaking in the water park!" Starfire said with glee.

"What!? So you two get to go to a water park while the rest of us haft to slave away at some lame hobo joint?!" Beast Boy fumed.

"No. _Two_ of you will. Come on, Star." Robin sneered, smirking. The two walked out the door, hand in hand while carrying their beach bags.

The three remaining Titans watched them leave in disbelief. "Jerks!" Beast Boy yelled as they left. They were alone in silence for a few moments until Cyborg broke it.

"Welp I'm out." He said. He turned his robotic feet into rockets and flew out the nearest window.

"What?! Where'd he go?!" Beast Boy shouted as his friend left as well. There was a moment if silent until Raven finally spoke.

"And then there were two..." Raven muttered. He turned to look at her and got on his knees.

"Please don't leave me too!" He begged, his lip quivering comically. She blushed furiously.

"I'm not going anywhere! Let's just go to the homeless thing!" She said, forcing him up. They both flew out the window Cyborg had broken. _I'll fix it later._ Raven thought.

After flying for a few minutes, they were hovering above the foster care center. People had crowded around the building, awaiting the Titans appearance. They cheered as the touched the ground. Beast Boy flashed a wide grin and waved to the fans. Raven cautiously removed her hood and gave the crowd a smile. She only did this to save the Titans' reputation. She didn't want the people to think they hated them or that she specifically didn't care about saving them.

"Welcome citizens, Titans." The Mayor began. He was standing at a microphone at the front of the building. "It is my honor to present the good people that have been volunteering here since..." he went on. Raven and Beast Boy had been escorted by a security guard to stand behind the Mayor as he spoke.

Beast Boy dramatically lip synched the Mayor's word to amuse his fellow Titan. Raven smirked at his imitation, for once finding his joke funny. "...And now, let us continue that work and help these good people in need." The Mayor concluded. The crowd cheered. Raven and Beast Boy clapped respectfully. After the Mayor left, the volunteers and the children went back inside the building.

Once everyone got inside, the head if the volunteers told everyone what to do. Well, sort of...

"Alright! If your name starts with an A-J, you're in the food department! The rest of you, will be working with the kids! Got it?! Good!" Yelled and obeist woman wearing a "Jump For The Stars" T-shirt. That was the Jump City volunteer center campaign.

"I hope for the people's sake this place is normally more organized." Raven muttered. She followed the volunteers whose names started from K-Z.

Raven walked down the hall with the other volunteers feeling very awkward. Everyone seemed to know each other. They talked and laughed seemed so close-knit. And then there was Raven. All alone probably deflating their cheery mood.

"Hey. Is there something I can help you with?" Said a voice from behind her. She turned to see a tall boy with pitch black hair in a SlipKnot T-shirt. To most girls, Raven including, he would be considered 'bad boy cute'.

"Um... Not really. I just wasn't sure where to start." Raven said, blushing partly because of his sudden appearance and the of how clueless she looked.

"Oh. Maybe I can help you then." He said, smiling down at her. He gently put his hand on her upper back and pointed towards a door. The contact made Raven even more flustered. "There. That's the grade school kids department. I usually work there. Maybe we can help each other out." he suggested, meeting her gaze.

"Sure. Why not?" She responded, smiling up at him. The two walked towards the room. Raven stepped inside first to see a group of children between roughly four through nine years old. Some, mainly younger children, ran around with toys in their hands. Others sat on bean bags, reading or playing on Gameboys.

"They come in here to hang out. Y'know, chill and let off steam." The boy said. "It gets tough, on the streets. Here, they can just be kids."

"Thats really great." Raven said honestly, eyeing a young, blonde haired girl reading by herself in the corner. "So what do we do?"

The boy shrugged. "You can talk to them, give 'em stuff. Thus area's where most people looking to adopt come. I just come and hang out with the kids to see how they're doing." He responded.

Raven averted her gaze to her leg which was being tugged on by a young girl with dark hair and tan skin. "Excuse me ma'am? Are you and your husband here to be my mommy and daddy?" She asked sweetly. Raven was both shocked and embarrassed by the question. She looked to the boy for help. But saw that he too was blushing.

"No kid. We're just here to see how you guys were holding up." The boy responded, smiling down at the little girl.

"And he's not my husband." Raven added quickly. She stole a glance at the boy who's eyes were still on the little girl. The girl looked down at the ground, seeming disappointed. Raven felt sympathy for her and kneeled beside her.

"Don't worry, though. I'm sure a great family will come to take you home in no time." she said, giving her a gentle smile.

"Really?" She asked shyly.

"Definitely." Raven continued. "You seem like a great girl. Don't forget that." Raven picked up the little girl's chin with her hand. The girl gave Raven a smile revealing her missing teeth. There were few things Raven found cute, but this was one of them.

Raven stood back up. "Thank you." The girl said sweetly and ran back to join her friends. I can not believe I just did that. Raven thought. That was far out of character for her. But then again she felt so sorry for the little girl. She knew how she felt at that age. No family to protect you. Her heart warmed at seeing the child's smile and feeling her hope radiate off of her.

Raven smiled as she saw the kids play. She then looked back to the girl by herself. Thus again brought her back to her childhood. But she couldn't think about that now. What really struck her was the girl's resemblance to Melvin. Raven hadn't seen her since she went to their temple last Christmas. She considered Melvin as her daughter like she thought of Timmy and Teether as her sons. She really missed those little rascals.

"Hey... um... You wanna help sort out some clothes or..." Said a voice, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sure. Yeah let's go." Raven replied. The two walked out of the room and down another hallway.

"Hey, I don't think I got your name." Raven said as they walked side-by-side.

"Oh yeah. It's Derek. You?" He asked.

"Raven. Nice to meet you." She said. They shook hands, laughing at her joke.

"So your a Titan?" He asked casually.

"Yup. But right now I'm just a volunteer." She said.

"I do a lot of volunteer stuff. Maybe you and I could do some volunteer stuff together or something?" He asked. He gave her that same smile and she resisted the urge to blush.

_He's not asking me out. Is he asking me out? Do I want him to? I've only known him for a half hour!_ She thought. "Sure. I don't have many friends outside the Titans. It would be nice to spend time with someone else." She said calmly.

"Totally. Here." He said, taking out a scrap of paper. "This is my cell. Maybe I could contact you?" He asked. He seemed a bit shy now. That made two of them.

"Yeah. Here you go." She said, hoping her nervousness didn't show. Even if she could tell he'd never do any harm to her or the city, she still felt like she had to keep her cool composure hen around any civilian. She wrote her cell phone number on a tissue and handed it to him.

Then, the bell rang. Volunteer hours were over. "So... See ya later then?" Derek asked.

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that." She said before turning around and heading towards the door. Once she got outside she found Beast Boy waiting for her, whistling to some old fashioned tune.

"Hey Rae! How'd it go?" He asked, grinning at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Good. You?" She responded.

The started walking down the steps and to the sidewalk. "Alright. What kinda ruined it was when this creepy old man started accusing me of sleeping with his wife." He responded, blushing in embarrassment.

She chuckled then smirked at him. "Wow, Gar. You scandal." She teased.

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Wait- did you just call me Gar?" He asked, surprised.

"I said it, didn't I? You call me Rae, and I call you Gar. Kapeesh?" She responded.

He nodded. "I like it. No one's called me Gar since... forever." He said, looking in the distance while rubbing his chin.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, ignoring the watchful eyes of bystanders along the way. "So where to next?" Raven finally asked.

"Huh? You're asking _me _to _do_ something?" He asked, his eyes bugging out. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Garfield. I, Queen of Darkness, am asking you to do something." She said sarcastically.

"Cool Rave! So where to?!" He asked excitedly.

"How about the book store?" She suggested. His smile became a nervous look.

"Look, Rae. The bookstore sounds great and all... But... Isn't it a tad bit... Boring?" he squeaked. He shielded himself from the angry massacre that awaited him, but looked up to see Raven giving him a dull look.

"Funny. I never thought you'd find comic books boring." She said, smirking during her last words. She walked ahead of him, a smug look on her face. It took Beast Boy a second, but then he put two and two together and gasped.

"Whoa, dude! Did you say _comic books_?! Are you serious?!" Beast Boy asked, running to catch up to Raven. "They have comic books?! For real?!" He asked, grinning widely.

She smirked at him. "Not so boring after all." She said coyly.

He giggled nervously. "Yeah... We're still going though, right?" He asked, growing worried.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now follow. I know the place." She said. And he did follow. On the way there he described the entire line of the Spider-Man comics and how the next issue would conclude the reason something-from-the-comics happened and all that jazz. Raven didn't really listen. She just walked beside him, not really looking at him. Occasionally Derek would cross her mind, causing her cheeks to heat up. Thankfully her comrade didn't notice.

"And then, Ben was all "I'm the real Spider-Man!" And Peter was like "You're a clone, fool!" Beast Boy went on. Finally the store was in eye's view. Raven had never been more thankful to see that store.

"Oh would ya look at that. We're here." She said. Beast boy stopped talking momentarily as his face lit up. The store was called "5BX". It included a bookshop, and comic store, and a cafe. It had opened when the Titans first formed, but Raven hadn't started shopping here since the infamous Final Battle.

"Sweet! Now let's get this issue baby! Whoo!" he cheered as they strolled in.

"You already are one." Raven muttered. Once they got inside, Beast boy leaped straight for the comic book section. Raven rolled her eyes and walked towards the man at the register.

"Oy! Raven!" Called the cashier. She smiled and went to him.

"Hey Skie. What's up?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"Na' much. I see you brought your green friend, yeah?" He asked. English wasn't his first language, so of course he talked differently. His original home was in Jamaica.

"Yeah. He's a major comic book junkie so I figured he'd like it here." She responded. Skie chuckled.

"He and I would get along, no?" He laughed. Raven knew that he was also a big comic book fan. Almost as big as Beast Boy.

Raven smirked. "Yeah. If you like Spider-Man." She said.

After chatting with Skie for a few more minutes, Raven started to look around in the bookstore, hoping to find a good mythical story. She had sold most if her books to make money for Starfire's Christmas present two years ago. It was a food blender.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin..." She whispered, trailing her fingers along the backs of books along the shelf. Anything involving Merlin was bound to be a good book. It had action, sorcery, darkness, and friendship. Kind of like her life.

"Hey Rae!" Came a voice from behind her. Speaking of friendship, she turned to see an ecstatic Beast Boy clutching a comic book.

"Yes Beast Boy?" She asked politely, though slightly annoyed. She _really_ wanted this book.

"Did you know they have some of the original comics from the 1960's here? Check this!" He exclaimed, thrusting the flimsy book in her face.

Raven winced and removed the book from her face to look at it. The comic book was very old. It was tattered and covered by a plastic case to keep it from falling apart. On the cover was the old fashioned Spider-Man, arms spread out, ready to attack. Like any other comic.

"Interesting." She said in an uninterested voice. Beast Boy was too excited to care.

"Dude! We should totally come here more often!" He said. She smiled at him. _At least not everything I do is boring_, She thought.

"I'd like that." she replied. They smiled at each other for a few moments in a comfortable silence. In the moment Raven realized that she was no longer looking down at him. They were now the same height. In a few years, or even months, he was likely to surpass her. That wasn't the only thing that was different. He had changed his hair style too. It was now in a soft-hawk rather than in a spiked do'.

"Uh, Rave? You're...staring..." Beast Boy said awkwardly. Raven's eyes widened and looked away, blushing.

"Sorry" she mumbled. He too was blushing. They stood there, neither meeting each other's gazes, for a few extremely awkward moments.

"Ey Rave! Take a look!" Called Skie's voice from the front of the store. Raven silently thanked whatever higher power there was for ending that suffocating silence.

Raven ran up to the register to see Skie holding a large box of books. "We got a new stock on fantasy. You like?" He asked, gesturing the box to her.

She smiled at him. "I do. Thanks. I'll take a look." She took the box from his arms and placed it on the ground. There, she sorted through the books, searching for something interesting. Beast Boy came up behind her to see her going through the box. He turned to Skie, holding out his book.

"How much?" He asked. Skie smiled at him and inspected the comic.

"Normally I would charge 36. But since you are a Titan and a friend of my friend, I will charge you half off." Skie replied. Beast Boy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Really?! Oh my God, dude! Thanks!" Had exclaimed. Skie and Raven looked at each other with amused looks.

After Beast Boy paid, Raven found three suitable books from the box. "I'll take these please." She said, handing Skie the books.

"That'll 25 dollars. Thank you, come again." He said. Raven thanked him and followed Beast Boy out the door.

"So, that's your new collection?" Beast Boy asked. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Please. This doesn't even touch the surface of the amount of books I'll need." She replied.

"Guess we'll be stopping here more often." He said.

"Yep." She said, looking over her books.

"Hey Rae?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

She looked up from her books. "Yes Gar?" She replied.

"I'm being serious here. I had fun today, and... I really think it'd be cool to do this more often." He says, looking at his feet that shuffled the sidewalk.

Raven smirked. "Serious huh? If you keep that up I'll do whatever you want." she joked. Raven just realized how sexual that sounded and blushed. Beast Boy didn't pick up on it and chuckled.

"Alright then. Can't make any promises." He said, giving her a pretend warning look.

"Wouldn't believe you if you did." She replied cheekily. They both laughed at that.


	4. Chapter 4: the mall

"Please, Raven! It will be fun!" The Tameran pleaded.

"Star, no. I don't do parties." Raven replied, folding her arms. Starfire had been following her around that afternoon since an invitation to the Titans East's party was deliver to the tower. Raven immediately refused to go. But Starfire wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Plea-se! You must!" She begged, clasping her hand together.

"Why should I? I'd be a bore." Raven said, turning to look at her friend.

"Do not say that! They invited all of us! It would be unfair to everyone if you did not go!" Starfire said. Raven knew what she was doing. She was pulling the guilt card. She knew Raven didn't like to appear unfair to anyone and was using it against her.

Raven rolled her eyes and tried to look away from Starfire who was giving her a pouty face. Raven sighed, losing her willpower to Starfire's big, teary eyes and pouted lip. "Fine." She said dryly. Starfire shot into the air with glee.

"Glorious! Come! We must search for the proper outfit for tonight!" She said, grabbing Raven's wrist. She pulled away, glaring at the alien girl.

"No. That was not part of the deal." Raven stated. Starfire sighed.

"Then we shall look through your closet to find the right clothing!" Starfire replied, her happiness returning. Raven groaned, seeing no way out of this.

"Fine. Let's go." She monotoned. Starfire squealed with glee and led her friend to her own room. Once they were inside, the Tameran immediately tore through the Azarathan's closet in search of the "proper apparel" for next week's party.

"Nope, no, too baggy, too much darkness..." Starfire mumbled as she tore clothes from the closet. Raven rolled her eyes at her friend's comments. She knew she didn't own the most feminine clothing, but that didn't mean she wanted a critic.

"Hm... Your clothes seem to lack a... 'girlish' quality. Perhaps my wardrobe..." Starfire said, blushing.

"No!" Raven burst out. Starfire looked up to her, shocked by her words. Raven tried to calm down. "I mean...no Star. We don't have similar... Fashion sense. Besides, we have different sizes anyway." she reasoned.

"That is true. But your clothes do not..." She continued nervously.

Raven sighed. "Let me take a look." She droned. She looked through the closet, realizing Starfire was right. Her clothes were either plain-jane or looked several sizes too large. Maybe she could get some new clothes. Just this once.

"Starfire?" She finally said after looking around for a few minutes.

"Yes?" Starfire replied nervously.

"I think we should revisit the mall idea." Raven said, defeated. Starfire soared up to the ceiling, squealing in pure delight and excitement.

"Oh yes! Finally! Let us go!" She exclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Contain your excitement. I'll teleport us there." She said, grasping her overjoyed friend's shoulder. The two disappeared into Raven's swirling, black portal. Once the icy feeling and darkness disappeared, Starfire opened her eyes to see the local mall she knew and loved.

"Glorious! First we shall go to Aeropostale and Forever 21 and- " she began. Raven sighed and guided her friend inside, trying not to make a scene.

Later on... 

"How about this?" Starfire suggested, holding up a white, flowed tank top. They had been to three stores but still hadn't found the right outfit for Raven.

"I thought you said I shouldn't buy baggy things." Raven said, cocking her eyebrow.

Starfire sighed. This shopping trip with Raven was turning into Mission Impossible. "Fine. Let us keep looking." She droned.

"You know what Star? I don't think this was good idea." Raven said.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"I just... Maybe I shouldn't even go to the party." Raven said, looking to the ground.

"What? No! You must come! We will find something! I am sure!" Starfire begged, taking her friend's hands into hers.

Raven sighed. "I'm sorry Star. I'm just not cut out for parties. Besides, we can't even find something suitable to wear that I like." There were a few moments of silence from the girls.

"Then maybe you should be more open to what _I_ like!" Starfire retorted, growing angry. Raven looked up at her in surprise.

"Not once have you stepped out of your comfort zone to try and find something decent! I have tried and tried while you do nothing but put my help down! I shall take this no more!" Starfire yelled. People had noticed her outburst, but now neither Titan cared.

The empath was shocked by her words. Raven knew her friend's words were true. Starfire had always tried to find Raven things they could do together; things they both liked. But Raven had always rejected her offers and invitations. She claimed she just didn't do 'fun'. And here she was, paying the price.

"Star. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to..." Raven tried to comfort her friend. But Starfire turned away harshly and huffed, folding her arms. Her feet rise from the ground and she flew away at the speed of light.

Raven just stared at the place her friend had been, holding out her arm as though to grab the wind. She couldn't move or even speak. But she knew she had to do something before civilians noticed the remorse in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and tried to teleport with no abide. In panic, she turned away and ran towards the doors. People started to mutter and yell things like: "That was cold." "How could she do something like that to someone so sweet like Starfire? This is why I don't like Raven." "Cat fight!"

That only made Raven feel worse, so she rushed even faster out of the door, slamming it behind her. Once she was away from the inside of the mall, she felt an unfamiliar sense of loss like she hadn't felt before. Like she'd loss someone but they were still there. But they were out of her reach and she could never get them back. "Kor'i" she whispered. Again, she tried to teleport, but nothing happened. Her feet rose from the sidewalk and she flew home with that loss never lifting from her heart.

* * *

Starfire ran into the tower's door, sobbing. She rushed into the Ops room, going past two gaming Titans and her concerned boyfriend. She paid them no attention of course. Tears streamed from her eyes and into her hands that covered her face. Lifting her feet off the floor again, she zoomed through the door and into the hallway.

Robin noticed his girlfriend's distress and followed her, opening the door she slammed on her way out. "Star? Are you ok?" He called out. The only answer he received was the sound of her door slamming from the floor above him. He ran up to the elevator and then to her door and tried opening it; it was locked.

*Knock Knock* "Star? Are you ok?" Robin asked, growing worried for his girlfriend. "Kor'i? Please open up. It's me, Richard." He said, a little more desperate.

"Star, please, if it's something I did-" he said.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" Starfire's voice sobbed from behind her door.

After a year of dating the Tameran, Robin knew when to comfort Starfire and when to give her her space. This was one of those times.

"Ok. Just...call me if you need anything." He said, still worried for her.

The response he heard was a whimpering "thank you" from behind the closed door. He sighed and decided to head back to the Ops room. Then maybe he'd go to the training center to blow off some steam and figure out what was wrong with his Kor'iander.

As he entered the Ops with collided with Raven's small frame. He looked down at her to see her flustered, worried expression. He hadn't seen her like this since her sixteenth birthday.

"Something wrong Rae?" He asked, steadying her by her shoulders. Geez, are all the girl in the tower on their monthly or something? He thought, suddenly fearing them both. She looked up at him with desperation.

"Where's Starfire?" She asked.

"In her room. Why?" He asked. Raven's heart sank at his answer.

"Is she ok? Is something wrong?" She eagerly questioned. Robin crossed his arms and frowned.

"Actually, yes. She seemed...upset. Do you have something to do with it?" He questioned.

"Oh no" Raven whispered, looking downward.

"I'll explain later." She said, shaking her head. "I need to see her now."

"Uh I dunno Rave, she didn't want ta-" he said. Raven brushed by him and hurried into the hallway. She went up the elevator to the floor Starfire dwelled on. She slowly approached her friends's bedroom door cautiously. When Starfire got angry, flaming star bolts were often found. Raven didn't want to be her next victim.

Raven solely knocked on the door, half expecting it to crumble on green flames. "Starfire? It's me...Raven." She said quietly. If she didn't have her sensory powers, she would have no idea Starfire was there.

"Star...Kor'i... Please. I know you're in there." Raven spoke softly. She took a deep breath to find some comforting words.

"I don't expect you to automatically forgive me. Or not think I'm a total bitch for treating you like I have." Raven began. "But I'll say it anyway. I'm sorry. Not just for today but all the other days. All of the times where you had to jump through hoops just get me to open up and I treated you like dirt in return. I'm sorry." She said. Still, no response came from the Tameran. Raven was growing frustrated and more desperate with her friend.

"Ok. Now that I've said that, there's something else I need to say." Raven said. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. "You're one of the first friends I've ever had that's a girl. And that may not seem like much but there's more to it.

"When I was a kid I was an outcast. Everyone either loathed or feared me. The only friend I had I pushed away. I thought it was dangerous to have a friend. That, and I was often told demons couldn't have friends. But my friend never gave up on me. She opened me up. Just like you've always done. And I thank you for that.

"But my friend. Well, I don't want to make you feel worse, but I lost her. I tried to save her but she was already gone. I never got to thank her for being there for me or apologize for be so reserved." Raven's eyes watered slightly at the memories. "But I'm not going to do the to you, Kor'i. You'll always be my friend if I have any say in it. And I promise I won't push you away anymore. Ok?" She asked. Starfire didn't answer.

"I can understand if you don't want to talk yet. But don't forget, I meant every word." She said. She leaned her forehead against the door with her eyes closed. After a few moments she stood up straight and left the doorway without another word.

Starfire stood in front of the door, shocked to say the least. She had never heard Raven speak so sincerely or apologetically before. Her eyes were already blue with tears (A/N: When Tamerans eyes get infected or watery they turn blue. This is not a proven fact so don't look for proof from the comics). But now she felt a different kind if grief. One for her friend. And for the friend Raven had lost.

/T/T/T/T/T/

Starfire didn't come down fir dinner that night. Robin was worried sick for her; it took all of his self control not to bust down her door and see what was wrong. He had thought over and over who could've made her sad. His suspicions were pointed at Raven. She came running into the Tower shortly after Starfire did. Both were both in some form of distress, but in different ways. Starfire was sad; Raven was worried. Raven was also looking for Starfire. She must have known something he didn't, and he intended to find out what it was.

"Pizza anyone?" Beast Boy called out as he entered the kitchen with three boxes of pizza. Cyborg passed out plates, eyeing the pizza with the meaty aroma.

After opening all three boxes, the four Titans started to eat the pizza. A small veggie for Beast Boy, a medium cheese for everyone, and a large meat lover's pizza for Cyborg and whoever else could get it from him.

Raven and Robin took their slices of cheese; Robin with a suspicious look and Raven looking sad and worried. But something else about her was different. She also had a guilty look on her face. _Something is definitely up. And she's the fault if it_. He thought, furrowing his brow.

"Y'ok, Rob?" Cyborg asked through a mouthful of sausage, cheese, doe, sauce, steak, pepperoni, and buffalo chicken.

"I'm fine." He droned, glaring at Raven after Cyborg shrugged it off. Raven gave her leader a confused look._ Is everyone pissed off with me today?_ She thought to herself.

After finishing up their dinner, Cyborg left the Tower. Again. No explanation. He just said he was going 'out'. Whatever that was no one knew. Beast Boy headed to the training room, leaving the birds alone. Robin eyed Raven suspiciously. He knew she knew something was up, she just wasn't saying anything. Was this thing she'd done to Starfire so bad she couldn't even talk to him about it?

Due to their mental connection, they could sometimes feel each others emotions. He felt guilt, worry, and confusion from the empath. No hate or bloodlust. Therefore, whatever she did to Starfire wasn't physical. It must have been something she'd said that'd hurt Starfire. Maybe even a threat.

"Raven." Robin began. "I'd like to see you in my office." He said formally, a cold expression on his face. He'd asked her to speak with him in his office before, but never with such formality and coldness. But Raven brushed it off, figuring he was just in a mood.

She nodded and the two went to his office on the same floor Starfire lay. Weeping could no longer be heard from her bedroom at the time. The hallway was silent except for the sound of Robin and Raven's footsteps. They entered the office, taking their individual seats, opposite to each other.

"So Raven. I noticed Starfire seemed...upset earlier; just after you two were at the mall. Did something happen? A run-in with bad paparazzi? A minor villain attack? Some form of threatening or harassment?" He asked. He spoke with his suspicion beyond obvious. Raven gulped, struggling with the right response.

"No. Nothing like that. It's my fault, really." She said, looking down at her hands._ Just as suspected._ Robin thought. He nodded for her to continue.

"We...sort of got into a fight." She continued. Robin's anger was rising.

"What kind of fight?!" He demanded. No one hurt his Starfire and got away with it.

Raven looked up at him, surprised. "Well, it was more of a disagreement. It started as something small but then things started to get out of hand..." Raven said, feeling ashamed of herself.

At that Robin cracked. He forced Raven to look him in the eye and glared at her. "If you touched her I swear to God I'll-" he growled through gritted teeth. Raven immediately shoved him off.

"Not that kind if fight!" She retorted, straitening her cloak, which he grabbed. "I never laid a finger on your girlfriend, ok? It was barely an argument to begin with. Just...girl stuff."

Robin's eyes widened, realizing his mistake. "Oh...um... Sorry about that..." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "I just thought...y'know..."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Are you so protective you don't even trust me with her?" She accused.

"No! No. I just... I wanna keep her...safe and stuff. I guess sometimes I go a little overboard with it..." He said, looking to his feet.

"A little?" She joked, smirking at him. But when she saw his pained expression, her smirk vanished. "It's ok. I know how you feel about her. I can sense it even when you just look at her. But you can't let that get in the way of trusting me or our friends." She soothed.

He nodded. "Ok. Sorry I flipped out on you." He said.

"No worries. So, have you tried talking to her again?" She asked.

Robin sighed. "I don't think that'a a good idea. When she gets like this you should probably give her her space." he said.

"Is it that or are you afraid of your girlfriend?" Raven teased.

"I am not afraid of her!" He burst.

Raven grinned and shrugged. "Whatever you say." She then walked out of the room, smirking to herself.

As the door closed behind her, she muttered, "Somebody's been whipped."

* * *

**Aaaaand that's a wrap! Thank you for reading my latest chapter. But! Before you go I have an important question to ask all of you: **

**Should Raven date Derek? **

**I did put him in there as a potential love interest, but I had plans for... other things that would be hard to incorporate with Raven having a boyfriend. **

**So please please please review! I NEED and answer! If not I don't know what to do with my next chapters! **

**And not knowing what to do with my chapters = no story :(**

**See ya later! **

**-Themadzlove**


	5. Chapter 5: Bloodlines

**First off, this chapter is pretty Gorey, so if you are at all sensitive to blood or death, I would read at your own risk. I'm not going to change the rating just for the chapter though, but because if it, I'd like to have it known as a high T rating. **

**Thanks.**

* * *

Brother Blood sat in his throne at the new Hive Academy. He marveled at the fact his company was able to rebuild it. And that its new location in Arizona kept it close enough to those dreadful Titans in order to get his revenge. He smirked menacingly at the thought of what he'd do to the five tyrants who froze him for nearly a year.

His plan for them was simple really. They froze him. He was going to freeze them back. An eye for an eye. But that was just the beginning of what he had in store. Especially for that robotic, red-eyed freak. Once he had that boy's real name, his opportunities for payback were endless.

A small chuckle rang from his lips. How he enjoyed being one of the bad guys.

* * *

Raven thrashed in her sleep, unable to stop the terrifying visions of her nightmare.

_She saw blood dripping, oozing. It made her want to gag. But then, she was somehow in the midst of this frozen area, naked. She looked around for some explanation of what was going on._

_And then it happened._

_A drop hit her head. She assumed it was rain, but when she touched her head she saw her hand held a red liquid. More blood. She gasped at the horrid sight and tried to shake the ooze off to no avail._

_Then another drop touched her head. Them another. Soon, red started to appear all over the white wasteland, staining its pure tone. Raven then felt liquid touch her feet. Slowly, her head moved down and saw her feet had disappeared into the blood. It rose fast, and within a few seconds the blood reached her knees._

_Raven followed her instincts and ran, but the blood was too thick for her to run through. She looked around, screaming in search of help, but the only response was the sound of a sea of blood as waves went by her. By now the hot, sticky substance was up to her waist and reaching up higher. Running didn't work, her powers were useless, what could she do?_

_Before she could think of a way out of this, the blood reached her mouth..._

**BEEEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP!** The Titans Tower alarm went off. Raven woke up immediately to find herself screaming and covered in sweat. She looked up to her grandfather clock. It read 3 am. She shook her head and leapt out of bed to change into her uniform. But the dream was still fresh in her head.

Raven had a hunch of what tonight's crime fighting would include. Very few criminals were doing crime this late. One of those criminals was Dr. Light.

Once the Titans were all in the main room, they found Robin already there at the Ops computer.

"Dr. Light. He's in the park. Let's go." The leader explained. Raven inwardly groaned when she heard Dr. Light. Not only was he both annoying and extremely insulting, he brought out the worst in Raven. If she unleashed her inner demon again with her father gone, the consequences were utterly unknown.

With Cyborg on his rocket feet, Robin on the R-cycle, and the other three flying, the headed to the said part of town. There they found the illuminated madman himself, Doctor Light.

He had a large generator thing on his back, attached to glowing tubes that transferred to his hands and behind his head. "Ah, Titans. It's been far too long." He said maliciously. The team of five gathered in front of him, ready to battle. He clearly was ready to fight as well, for he immediately fired at Raven first.

"Titans! GO!" Robin hollered. Raven quickly recovered from the blow and flew towards her attacker with her teammates. Robin was angered by Light's audacity and injuring his friend; wether she was harmed or not.

Using a street lamp, he swung on his grappling hook towards Light, landing near the villain. He caught him by surprise with a round-house kick to the head. Light, who had been battling with Cyborg, was knocked over. Robin smirked, believing he'd won.

His grin fell when Light sprang up to his hands and knees, his eyes glowing.

* * *

Three cult soldiers in black suits stood above the infamous Hive Academy. The clear, bullet proof glass gave them an easy visual on the man their master was looking for: Sebastian Blood the VIII.

One at a time, the cult members silently swept to the glass roof. The first one took out a S.T.A.R. Labs drill and drilled into the screws without a sound. The second member pressed a small button on his glove as it was suddenly covered in tiny microfiber spikes. He carefully placed his hand on the unscrewed glass and lifted it up. He handed it to the third member as he took out a technology advanced walky-talky.

"The entrance is ready my liege." He whispered into the device.

There was a few moments of silence before the device spoke again. "Make the area secure. I'll be waiting."

The third cult member nodded to his companions as they nodded back. The second removed a black rope from his belt and unraveled it through the hole. Without a word, the first member grabbed hold of the rope and swiftly glided down. The third followed, dropping silently to the floor with his comrade. The hall they stood in was dark. Except for the security cameras.

With a few well aimed shots, they took out the cameras to ensure their secrecy. As according to plan, they sped down the noted hallways and stairways that led to Blood's 'office'. Once they reached the large, golden doors of Blood's dwelling, the members were met by two hefty security guards.

The guards saw them immediately and hollered "Freeze!" Of course, the cult members did no such action and immediately shot both men before they could reach their tasers.

After carefully hiding their victims, the first member deactivated the high-tech coding system. Once he was finished, all there was left for the killers to do was wait for their master.

They heard the swishing of the rope and the sound of stomping feet. There was no longer a need for secrecy, as Blood was now nearly defenseless with no security. Now, the master wanted to make his presence very well known.

They turned and bowed down to their master. He was a fairly young man of his mid twenties. Some would say he was far to young to be in this business, but in his mind, this was the life fir him. Revenge, destruction, and power. They were his life. Who could blame him? It was the only thing his father taught him.

He wore a blue and red suit with a golden cloak. His hair and skin were a blank white. But the thing about him that frightened most were his eyes. Like his name, they were red. Blood red.

The leader looked to his two bowing servants and raised his right hand. They immediately stood up and ran to each side of the doors, opening them. Light poured into the dark hall.

"Who goes there?! Came the sound if the schoolmaster's booming voice. Their master smirked and slowly stepped into the light.

"Funny, father." Said his icy voice. "It's not like I don't know my way back home."

Brother Blood's eyes widened. Before him was his long dead son.

* * *

"Don't. You. Touch me!" Dr. Light barked. The insides of Light's mouth started to glow a blinding white. Robin's eyes widened, too shocked to respond. In that moments the flaming light was fired up, ready to inflame its target.

Milliseconds before the light touched the leader, another kick came at Light. Raven 's leg thrust the side of man's head. She wrapped her dark matter around Light's mouth and arms so he could no longer fight back. The Dark Titan used a tentacle from under her cloak to hold him on the air.

"What do you want?" She hissed down at him, glaring him down. Light didn't even try to mumble. He just gave her a wicked glare when Raven's force around his mouth started to glow. Her eyes widened as she negative force grew weaker and finally broke free.

A hot, scorching light wave came straight at her. She leapt out of the way. But not before the ray was suddenly cut off.

* * *

Blood had done everything In his power to ensure this day would not happen. He tried to kill his son many times even before he was even born, and one day he succeeded. Or so he thought.

Before he could think, young Blood pulled out his sword and hurled it towards his father. It was quickly blocked by Blood's own blade.

"How could you?! Try to kill your own son!" Young Blood hissed as they struggled against each other.

"How could you sabotage your own father?" Blood retorted. He shoved the sword out of his son's hands and kicked him to the ground. Blood's eyes grew red like his son's as he pierced down at him.

"You're not the only one who's changed." He lifted his cybernetic arm as it glowed red, preparing to kill the young man again.

Suddenly, young Blood used his leg to swipe his father's leg from beneath his feet. Blood fell as his sonic cannon fired a hole in the glass roof.

Young Blood took his advantage and lifted Brother Blood into the wall by his collar. "And now, let's let history repeat itself." He hissed hatefully, as he stabbed Sebastian Blood the VIII in the heart.

* * *

Raven covered her head with her arms protectively as she crouched to the ground. She opened her eyes slightly to meet darkness. _Oh shit, I'm dead. _Was her first thought._ Am I in heaven? No. Demons don't go to heaven. Hell? It's not as fiery as I expected._ She heard voices around her calling out her name. One was fairylike; one was low and booming; one was squeaky but clearly masculine. But what she did notice was that they were all incredibly familiar._ Wait a second.._. She thought.

She lifted her head up to see Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy hovering over her. At first they looked scared and extremely worried. But there faces changed into happiness and relief.

"Don't you dare scare us like that again." Cyborg said seriously, but he smiled down at her as he offered her his hand. She took it and got up.

"Dude! You scared the shit out us!" Beast Boy hollered, hugging Raven tightly. Raven was caught off guard and didn't return his embrace. Beast Boy soon realized what he was doing and scrambled off of Raven.

"Heh-heh. My bad..." He chuckled, scratching behind his neck. He knew Raven wasn't big on touching, so he figured he'd be dead soon.

Raven just turned to a crying Starfire and held her in a close hug. "We thought... You were dead... You were gone!" Starfire sobbed into Raven's shoulder.

Raven smiled lightly. "I'm here now." She whispered, letting her friend go. They smiled at each other for a moment. And understanding was passed though them that the mall incident was forgiven.

"Guys! Get down here!" Their leader called. The four ran to were he was standing. Robin was looking at the ground, shock and horror on his face.

"Robin what is- _gasp_!" Starfire asked. The Titans looked to the ground to find Dr. Light, in a bloody mess, his head separate from his body. The only thing else there was a bloodied, medieval sword with a parchment attached to it. It read, "Prepare for a New Blood".

T-T-T-T-T-T

Robin paced back and fourth. It was 6:43 am; exactly 1 hour and 14 minutes since Dr. Arthur Light was beheaded. When the police arrived at the scene, they insisted they take over the case. But Robin still felt had could do something. He _had_ to do something. He felt responsible for Light's death. Even though he himself wasn't the murderer. There had to be something he could've done. Something he could still do...

"Robin?" Came a small female voice from his doorway. He turned to see Starfire standing nervously at the doorway of his office. He could tell she'd been crying by the blue pigment in her eyes and puffiness beneath them. She was clearly scared, as was the rest of the team. They had witnessed a man being murdered. Not just murdered, but amputated.

"Yeah Star?" He responded, walking towards his beloved. He knew better than to ask if she was alright. He knew she wasn't. No one was in a time like this. They stared at each other without saying a word. Suddenly, Starfire ran up to him, squeezing him tight. He hugged her back as she started sobbing into his shoulder.

"What are we go-ing t- do-o?!" She sobbed, her body shaking. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"That's what I've been thinking over, Kor'. We'll figure something out. Together." He soothed. She sniffled as her sobs slowed down.

"There was so much...blood." She whispered. Robin's eyes widened as he got an idea. He was about to let go and go back to his research when Starfire instinctively held him tighter. He felt her warmth so close to him and decided his research could wait.

* * *

**(Sighs) Remember chapter 4? **

**Y'know, the one where I asked people to tell me whether there should be Raven x Derek? **

**This is how it works: If I don't get some kind of response from my readers, I have NOTHING to continue off of. **

**Therefore, I won't be able to finish this story. **

**So again: Should there be a Raven x Derek in this story? **

**Tell me by PMing me or reviewing! Please! **

**-Themadzlove**


	6. Chapter 6: Derek

The sound of feet walking on the steel floor echoed throughout the hall. Fellow high cult members and other priests followed Sebastian Blood down to the bottom floor of the Academy. Or as it was now known as: the Church of Blood.

At the end of the torch-lit hallway there was a large door locked by intricate gears and guarded by two men in armor. Once the cult members reached the door, the men bow before them. Sebastian eyed them lowly then nodded for them to get up. When they did, Blood removed a large, golden key from his satchel. He placed it in the key hole, turned it, and the gears began to turn as well. As they spun and cranked, the medieval door slowly opened. Blood waited patiently for it to open completely and then stepped into the room on the other side.

It wasn't a room exactly. It was more like a cave. No, it was a cave. It was what the academy was built on. This cave contained possibly the rarest liquid in all the dimensions. It was named The Blood River.

It was created in ancient times, when the Blood family's curse first started. The curse was that each Brother Blood would be killed by his own son before he turned 100. Of course, you only became an official Brother Blood by bathing in the River. After a Blood kills his father, he must bathe in the blood of his ancestors to become the High Priest of the Church of Blood. This process also gave the bather magical and vampiric abilities and allowed them to slow their aging process.

That ritual would take place today. They had removed Sebastian's father's blood and placed it in the river for Sebastian to go in. After that, he would have the highest control over the Church of Blood, just as he had intended.

As he walked in, the servants and cultists bowed before him and worshippers while drums played in a steady, ominous rhythm. When he got to the edge of the pool, two slaves removed his clothing so he could be fully consumed in the fluids. Blood looked at the bloody water, eying his own reflection.

This is me. This is my destiny. He thought. He looked up at the eldest priest. He nodded, and Sebastian leapt into the water.

As soon as the boy's body touched the red river, a feeling of numbness over took him. He opened his eyes, seeing noting but red. He didn't feel any different. But then the pain started.

It started in his chest and started moving throughout his body. He began to struggle and started a seizure. His body was forced into inhuman angles as he tried to scream. But nothing came out. Bloody water ran into his mouth, making him try to cough it up. Little did he know, his skin was changing into a an even paler shade of white. His eyes went from their ordinary blue to a permanent red. His nails grew long and sharp, turning a murky gray color. His veins went from their common blue to a noticeable red and started to stick out from beneath his skin. Then there were his teeth. They became long and pointy; now more like fangs than teeth. On his upper back to his forehead was the most drastic changes. Three, red lines raked up his back, along his neck, and to his forehead, stopping between his eyebrows. They were like claw marks on his body.

Somehow, Sebastian's movement brought him to the other edge of the pool. Once he found a solid surface, he kicked up on it and brought his head out if the water. He gasped and wheezed for air. He treaded to the side of the river where some servants lifted him from the pool. They supported him, as he was too weak to walk, out of the cave.

He looked down at himself, his vision blurry. He saw how his body had changed, how this new power had affected him.

But he could feel much more had changed about him. His mind and soul were stronger, as though they were filled with some new invincibility and control. While his body felt as though it could crush a thousand men.

Yes. This was who he was. This was his destiny. He was Brother Blood.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the death of Dr. Light. There was no crime. No trouble. Until one fateful day.

"Beast Boy! Get down!" Robin ordered as a car flew his friend's way. Beast boy turned into a turtle to avoid the car, then sprang back into action by turning into a pterodactyl.

The Titans were fighting White Monster. It had first appeared when Beast Boy was absent, looking for Terra. They hadn't seen it since then.

Raven closed her eyes and focused her energy. "Lacardem, Zerana, Melcro!" She shouted. A white light had appeared around her hands and was then fired at the attacker. The monster fell to the ground, unconscious.

The Titans gathered around the creature. "Well done, Raven. Let's get this guy to jail."

T-T-T-T

"What to wear...what to wear..." Robin contemplated. Being the son of a play-boy millionaire, he had plenty of formal wear. Tuxedos, dress shirts, ties, bow ties, suits, etcetera. He had more special occasion clothes than he had uniforms.

Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for Beast Boy.

"Du-ude! You're taking forever!" The changeling whined. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. Beast Boy was splayed out on Robin's bed while Robin rummaged though his closet. Beast Boy owned no 'fancy' clothes so he had to borrow from Robin.

"I'll be done in a minute! Keep your pants on!" He replied.

Beast Boy scoffed. "Yeah. That's what she said." Robin glared at him.

"Alright. Your turn." He droned. Beast Boy leapt off the bed and ran to the closet. He hadn't worn anything relatively formal since his adoption ceremony when he was eight.

Meanwhile Robin walked to his personal bathroom and pulled on his outfit. Since it was more of a casual party, he simply wore black jeans, a green v-neck, and a leather jacket. He heard Beast Boy enter, and quickly pulled on his sunglasses.

"Dude! What the heck?! We don't get to see your eyes?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin glared at him.

"You know why I can't show you and the team. It's-" he explained.

"For safety. Yeah, we know!" Beast Boy mocked as he styled his hair with Robin's hair gel. "I mean, why ya gotta be so secretive? Has Star even seen you without your mask?"

Robin restrained his blush. "Of course she has." He said simply.

"Oh. I see. You trust Starfire more than the rest of us." He said.

Robin sighed. "We are not having this conversation." He walked out if the bathroom.

Beast Boy was growing tired of this. "I'm serious! Why ya gotta be so secretive all the time?! It not like-" he went on before he was interrupted.

"I said NO!" Robin hollered, turning to Beast Boy with his teeth ground together and his fists clenched. Beast Boy just stared at him in shock. He opened his mouth to speak again but was stopped.

"Enough" Robin whispered, leaving Beast Boy alone in his bedroom.

Robin walked down the hallway, barely repressing his anger. Why couldn't he see that that there were things he couldn't share. He was just trying to keep his identity safe! Finally, he couldn't hold his anger back and his fist met the wall, leaving it cracked. He huffed. Telling Starfire was one thing. But telling that many people was different. It was dangerous.

"Yo man! Don't be be destroyin' my tower!" Cyborg said, walking out of the men's room. Robin just huffed and kept walking.

"You ok, Rob?" Cyborg asked, following him. Robin groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Why was everybody on his case?!

"Look. I know you trying to help, but please. I don't wanna talk about it." He said, restraining his frustration.

Cyborg was confused. "O...k? Say something if ya need anything." He said, cocking his eyebrow.

Robin sighed and nodded then continued down the hall, hoping to make it to the Ops room without being questioned. When he got there he found he was alone. _Thank God._ He thought and slumped on the couch, trying to forget what just happened.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was more than happy to talk to Cyborg.

"I mean why does he haft to be so Goddamn secretive all the time!? What, does he not trust us?! Probably the only reason he told Starfire was so they could fu-" Beast Boy ranted.

"Ok, cool down." Cyborg said, seeing Beast Boy's anger build.

"Cool down?! I've had enough of that rich-boy's shit! If he were really our friend, he'd tell us the truth!" Beast Boy stated.

Cyborg sighed and looked to the floor. He wasn't sure of what else to say. Beast Boy had a point. Robin did show very little trust in them. Even though he had called them his family. "Maybe this 'opening up' stuff's just hard for him. I mean ya know Rob. It took him two years to get the balls to ask Star out. He might be just-"

"Scared?" Beast Boy sneered. "Hmph. Scared of his own friends."

"Well it's not like you're one to talk, B." Cyborg said, sitting up off of Beast Boy' bed and folding his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked defensively.

"I'm just saying, man. The only thing we really know about your identity is that your first name's Garfield and that you were on the Doom Patrol. And it's not like you were the one who told us any of that." Cyborg pointed out.

"I have reasons." Beast Boy said, folding his arms a looking away.

"Well, so does Robin. And you're kinda being a hypocrite by trying to get him to do something you won't do yourself." Cyborg retorted. "So until you confess to the team who you were before you were Beast Boy, don't expect Robin to be taking off the mask." With that, he left the room.

Beast Boy turned to see his friend leave, thinking of what he'd said. Even though he knew his words were true, he was still pissed off with Robin. _He_ introduced the team to his old team, even though he had no intention to. Robin never said a word about Batman, who was the greatest superhero ever!

He sighed and put on a face for tonight. It was a party. There was no time to think about painful things like confessions.

T-T-T-T

"Friend! Are you ready to go to the party?!" Starfire squealed, her pink sundress twirling with her.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Raven called from the girl's room. Since she and Starfire made up, the party was the latest subject of the past week. Filled with mall trips, hair styling, and make-up experiments. Raven was glad the day of the party had finally came. Not because of the party itself, but it meant after this there was to more hassle.

After putting in her golden earrings, Raven opened the door, revealing herself to her friend. She was wearing leather pants and a red, wavy tunic with black flats. She did her own makeup, finding it easy since it was so much like drawing. She had mild smokey eyes and some lipgloss.

"Oh Raven you look wonderful! Come! Let us go!" Starfire cheered, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her down the hallway, down the elevator and into the Ops room. There they found the three guys awkwardly standing there.

"Hello friends!" Starfire greeted. Robin's discouraged expression faded when he saw her and smiled.

"Hey Star. You look stunning." He said as they walked towards each other. Beast Boy rolled his eyes when they kissed and Cyborg coughed, staring at the ceiling. They turned back to their friends, blushing.

"Everybody ready? Good. Let's go." Raven said, trying to put whatever awkward situation that was taking place on hold. Beast Boy and Cyborg eagerly followed out the door with Starfire and Robin behind them.

"Nice save Rae." Beast Boy whispered.

She shifted her brow at him. "Save from what exactly." She asked. Beast Boy looked around nervously.

"I'll talk about it later." He whispered. She gave him a look then focused on getting in the T-car.

Prather than the usual seating arrangements (Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven in the back with Robin and Cyborg in the front), Robin and Starfire were cozy in the back seat next to an extremely uncomfortable Raven. Beast Boy had the privilege of sitting shotgun with Cyborg since he was trying to avoid Robin at all costs.

After driving for a few minutes, they stopped at a small apartment in downtown Jump City. They waited a few moments, most of them confused as to why they were there. A boy dressed in a gray collared shirt and a loose, striped tie walked out of the building. He approached the car, causing Robin to tense.

Raven opened the car door and welcomed him. "Hey Derek. Hey, Star, could you sit on Robin's lap for the time being?" She asked turning to the couple. Robin turned the color of a fire hydrant. Starfire immediately complied, seating herself on her beau's lap. Raven scooched over so Derek could sit.

"Ok. Guys? This is the friend I invited, Derek. Derek these are the Titans." She introduced. A small chorus if 'hellos' came from the Titans. Beast Boy barely said a word and just glared at the goth.

"It is great to meet you friend Derek!" Starfire exclaimed, shaking the boy's hand too hard.

"Uh... Nice to meet you too, miss." He stuttered.

"Oh please! Call me Starfire! After all we are friends!" She said. As Cyborg continued to drive, Raven introduced each Titan to her friend.

"Derek, this is Robin, our leader." Raven said. Derek shook his hand nervously under Robin's suspicious glare.

"And this is Cyborg." Raven said.

"What up?" Cyborg bellowed. Derek smiled and nodded to him.

"And Beast Boy." She said, gesturing to the glaring Titan.

Derek reached out his hand to shake Beast Boy's but he simply looked away. Derek looked at Raven as though he'd done something wrong. Raven just cocked her eyebrow at her teammate and shrugged at her new friend.

_I wonder what got under his skin?_ She thought. It was so unlike Beast Boy. He was probably one of the most social Titans out there. She'd expected him to be ecstatic about her making a friend or meeting someone now.

After some more driving and chatting, they reached the dance club that the Titan's East were hosting their party at. All the Titans were there, including a few special guests they invited; like Derek.

While four of the team headed to the dance floor, Derek and Raven simply chatted over drinks, occasionally mingling with the other partiers.

"Yo Rave! I didn't think you'd show!" Bumble Bee called out to her.

"I'm full of surprises." Raven said. Derek had gone to get more lemonade and ended up chatting with Aqualad.

"Wow! And lookin' all hot, too! Damn girl! Your beau over their must be all over you!" She said, gesturing toward Derek. Raven blushed.

"Oh no. We're just friends." She replied.

"Oh please. Honey, there ain't no such thing." She said. Raven chuckled.

"So I heard you have your own, 'friend' now. Am I correct?" Raven said, winking and emphasizing the word friend. There had been many rumors spread about Bumble Bee and a mystery man no one knew of.

Bee chuckled nervously. "Let's talk more about you." She said. "Ya wanna dance?"

Raven went cold. "Uh... I don't think that'd be a good I- ahhhh!" Raven said as Bee grabbed her and pulled her to the dance floor. Raven stood there awkwardly as everyone around her moved to the music.

"Uh Bee? One problem... I don't know how to dance." She said, looking self cautious. Dancing was forbidden in Azarath, especially for her. It was too passionate they said. And passion equalled chaos ensuing in Raven's case.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that then." She responded, smiling coyly. "Do as I do."

Raven did as she was told and was soon dancing along with the crowd. As she did she felt a feeling she had never experienced before. Fun.

She twirled and moved to the music in ways she never thought possible. She pulled Derek in and they danced to the speedy rhythm for several songs. Eventually they danced as a couple to a partner dance. Without them noticing, they had become the center of the crowd.

People clapped around them in a circle as the Titan and her guest danced to the upbeat music, moving in a way that attracted everyone's attention. For once, Raven didn't care. They could stare all they wanted. She was enjoying herself more than she'd ever had.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and the team watched in astonishment. They had two theories: Either she'd been drugged by something Derek put in her drink or he was a warlock and put a spell, on her. But Starfire disagreed with both ideas.

As Robin was about to intrude and arrest the young man, Starfire held him back. "Can you not see she is having fun? That she is happy?" She questioned him.

"Star, this is Raven we're talking about. She doesn't do fun or happy. Something's clearly wrong." He stated. Starfire shook her head furiously.

"No! Nothing is wrong. Raven is simply enjoying her time here! Can't you tell?! She is letting go and being happy for the first time in her life, and you wanna stop that?" She quarreled.

"Star, you don't understand-" he began.

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Robin! Tamerans are superbly in touch with other's emotions! Nothing is wrong with Raven. In fact, I would say she is having the time of her life!" She demanded. That shut Robin up.

Beast Boy was also disapproving of Raven's actions. He hated seeing her dance around with that goth ball loser. They way hey danced and they way he touched her made Beast Boy want to smash something. A low growl arose from his throat when he saw Derek's hands travel lower down her hip.

"Y'ok man?" KidFlash asked. He'd been making out with his 'guests' all night and they'd finally given him a break.

"I'm fine." He grumbled clenching his fist shut. Kid rose his hands in surrender.

"I don't blame you for being jealous. Who wouldn't want a hottie like her under their arm, eh?" He said, nudging Beast Boy.

Before the changeling could respond the speedster was gone "in a flash".

_Why should I care? She can dance with whoever she wants to. I don't care! It's not like I need her to dance with me!_ He thought. But deep down, he couldn't deny that was a lie.

T-T-T-T

The Titans rode home in awkward silence. Derek and Raven were very embarrassed with themselves, Beast Boy was inwardly fuming, Robin and Starfire were uncomfortable, and Cyborg was suspicious. When they dropped Derek off, he and Raven quietly said goodbye, both of them blushing madly. Beast Boy felt the urge to get out of the car, grab that prick by the collar, and give him an uppercut to the face.

When they got back home, Raven thought of Beast Boy's odd behavior. He didn't dance, he barely mingled, he rejected someone, and most of all he seemed so angry. Like after that incident where that toxic slime covered him. She tried to shake off that memory.

But more thoughts swam in her mind. All of which involved Derek. Had she really made the right choices tonight? Dancing all night and dancing with _him more importantly_. Both of these were things she'd never done before. And though she enjoyed them, were any of them good ideas?

She wasn't lying when she said she liked Derek. But not that much in all honesty. He was attractive, kind, and understanding. But he wasn't funny, caring, or even that interesting. Even though she felt guilty about it, she knew she and Derek simply weren't meant to be.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

That morning Raven awoke tired and guilty. She knew that what she would do today would hurt him. And she didn't like hurting people.

After changing into civilian clothes, she walked into the Ops room with al, eyes on her. Starfire looked confused, Robin looked suspicious, Cyborg looked nervous, and Beast Boy wouldn't look at her.

"Uh...morning?" She said, arching an eyebrow. No one responded but looked around the room as if trying to ignore the obvious. Raven grew irritated with this behavior.

"Look, if you have something to say to me just say it." She stated. Everyone looked at her and then at each other. Cyborg finally talked.

"Listen Rave, about last night..." He started, not looking at her. She rolled her eyes, knowing this would happen.

"Yes?" She droned.

"Look, we're just worried about you." Robin cut in, reaching out to her but she shifted away.

"Please. Can we do this later? I have somewhere to be." She said, walking towards the door.

"Rave wait-" Robin called, but the door was already closed.

Beast Boy had been listening the whole time and already knew where she was going. Derek's place. There she'd probably confess her undying love for him and then they'd make out for a few hours, then...

Beast Boy lost his train of thought as he sat up ran out of the room.

T-T-T-T

"Just be honest. Tell him you just can't be with him. That you don't feel that way." Wisdom whispered. "No that's insulting!" She shouted at herself. Luckily she was the only one in the sky besides a few birds so no one would hear her.

"Honesty is the best policy. Otherwise you will fall into a web of lies." she said. Raven shook her head. She couldn't just break his heart like that. It wasn't right.

Wisdom sighed. "Fine. Just let him down easy." Then she disappeared. Raven then realized the was above Derek's apartment. She slowly hovered down to his front step. Raven took a deep breath and brought up all her courage just to knock on his door. She did and he almost immediately opened the door.

Meanwhile Beast Boy followed close behind in the form of a bird. He saw the freak open the door and let her in. All he could do was think of what that sick bastard planned on doing to her while she was in his house.

"Hey Rae!" Derek said, smiling down at her. His smile only made her feel worse._ I can't do this!_ She thought. She forced a small smile as he beckoned her inside.

"So how ya doin'? I had a lot of fun last night." He said, smirking at her and winking. Raven was surprised. This was so unlike Derek. He was polite and quiet and certainly not flirty.

"Uh, yeah...about that..." Raven started, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I... I'm not sure if..." His smile vanished.

Beast Boy turned into his human form and pressed his ear to the door. With his special sense of hearing, he could hear every word they said. He heard a male's angry voice and assumed it was Derek.

"You're not sure of what?" He asked angrily. She looked up at him, shocked. Again, this was unlike Derek. This Derek was angry too.

"I'm not sure if I can start a relationship with you." She said quickly. She looked up at him, who looked as though he were a time bomb. His fists were clenched, his teeth were ground, his brow was furrowed, and his eyes were in a deep glare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He said walking towards her. Raven backed away until she was pressed into the wall. There walked up to her and got in her face.

Beast Boy heard his voice get angrier and Raven's voice sound more nervous. What is going on in there? He thought.

"What, am I not good enough for you?!" He yelled, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the wall so she couldn't move. She knew she couldn't fight back. With her powers and skills it would be extremely unfair. That and she didn't want a physical fight with him, or even a fight for that matter.

"No, I just-" she started.

"Just What?! Oh, I see. There's someone else!" He growled. Raven's eyes widened. Now he was just plainly being unreasonable and now she was angry. This boy deserved no apology. He could beat her senseless and feel no shame at all.

Finally, Beast Boy put two and two together and immediately took action. He tried to open the door to get inside and save Raven from her abusive boyfriend. To his dilemma, it was locked. Desperate to get inside he transformed into a gorilla and smashed down the door.

There he turned into human form and saw the 'couple' as they were. Derek touching her was bad enough, but now he looked ready to break her arms. Beast Boy's rage grew stronger, causing his pupils to shrink and his nails turn into claws. Raven was about to say something when Beast Boy suddenly roared/hollered and battle cry and lunged himself at Derek.

He tackled the goth to the ground and began punching his face, growls arising from his throat. Raven watched in shock, but soon snapped out of it and ran to Beast Boy's side.

"Beast Boy! Get off of him! Come on!" She said, trying to tear him off the now bleeding teen. Beast Boy barely heard her over his own rage until her voice finally seeped through. He pushed himself off of Derek and panted out of anger, shock, and exhaustion.

He look down at his hand that slowly turned back to normal. His gloves were covered in his blood and Derek's blood; his claws had pierced his palms and given Derek several marks that may never fade. He looked at Derek in horror and guilt washed over him. He looked up to Raven who was no longer next to him but healing Derek. When she was finished she used her sorcery to lift his unconscious body onto his couch. His bleeding had stopped, but she made sure to leave a few bruises he'd have to suffer through, for she too was now angry with the goth.

_I cannot believe I ever wasted my time with him._ She thought. _Even for a day._ She turned back to see Beast Boy looking down at his feet in shame. She put her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her. "Thanks." She said, a ghost of a smile on her face. He smiled sadly at her in return. She moved her hand to meet his own and started to heal him.

He pulled away. "No. I don't deserve to be healed. Besides you've already used your energy on him." She allowed her senses to work and she felt his discouragement and guilt.

"You deserve to be healed if I try to heal you. Now hold still." She said pointedly. She grabbed both his hands, causing him to blush and wince. She began healing him again and the pain soon was gone. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Rae." He said. She too smiled and led him out the door.

As they walked home, Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder a few things Raven might not want to talk about. He took the risk and asked her anyway. "So, Rae, if you don't mind me asking, why did you even go to that guy's house?" He felt guilty for asking, but he couldn't help but be curious.

Raven sighed. "I just...didn't see he and I together, so I tried to tell him that, but..." Her words faded off.

Beast Boy felt a huge relief wash over him. They weren't together. Therefore, Raven was still on the market._ Wait what?!_ He thought, surprised by his own feelings. His face heated up which didn't go unnoticed by Raven.

"You ok?" She asked. He snapped out of his train of thought and looked to her.

"Wha? Yeah I'm good." He said quickly, though he was still slightly pink. Raven arched her eyebrow at him but brushed the incident off and kept walking.

After walking in silence Beast Boy suddenly noticed something. "Y'know, I think we spend the most time together when we're walking." He said casually in a matter of fact tone.

Raven had noticed this too and nodded. "I like that." she commented.

He smiled. "I like it too." _Maybe a little too much. _


	7. Chapter 7: The Public

Cyborg slipped on his holo ring, allowing him to blend in with the rest of they civilians. He stepped out of his car and walked along the busy sidewalks. It was too risky taking his car all the way to her place. The T-car was too noticeable in that area of town and it could get robbed or trashed by hooligans in that area.

Soon he got to a small alleyway. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, then slipped inside the alley. It was a shortcut to get into this neighborhood she had shown him, rather than going around several blocks and houses.

When he got the other side, he found the familiar row of shabby apartment buildings. He smiled to himself, seeing her lights were left on. Cyborg quietly climbed up the steps, turned the key, and walked up the stairs to her floor. When he got there he pulled the flowers he'd been carrying with him and put them behind his back. After smoothing his bald head and smelling his breath, he knocked to his usual beat and awaited an answer.

The door soon opened. Revealing his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

Raven had never been that popular with the public.

Even in Azarath she was disliked. So disliked that she was publicly shamed, punished, and beaten whenever she went outside the temple where she lived. But what took place in Azarath was different. In Azarath children are born hearing the tales of Trigon the Terrible's horrible deeds. So when Raven, his daughter who was destined to destroy them came along, of course they treated her badly. Who could blame them?

Raven didn't. She nearly left Azarath in rubble and destroyed her new home. In her mind, she deserved no forgiveness or apologies from those who wronged her. For no matter how many lives she saved, people she healed, you couldn't change what ran in her blood. Evil.

Now that she was on Earth, though, she had hoped people wouldn't care as much as they did about her bloodlines in Azarath. Maybe most of them wouldn't even know who her father was. It wasn't until the Titans' first public appearance three years back that she realized how wrong she was.

She showed up in her cloak, hood up, and no smile. Partly because she didn't even want to attend this meet and greet, but she remembered that time her hood fell down while she was walking outside in Azarath. Everyone around her saw her chakra and started hollering insults at her. She didn't smile because she remembered that she was whipped or locked in a cage for feeling or showing emotion back in the temple. She dressed in her cloak because all girls in Azarath must wear cloaks as a sign of modesty and oppression, which was a woman's expectation there.

Even after three whole years, she still couldn't shake off these expectations and memories she carried. Defeating her father had helped, but nothing haunted her more than the insults written permanently in her mind.

Now, here she was, facing the same shame, demean, and utter hate she had faced from the world around her.

But this hate came from a very different source called the media.

**LATEST HOT TOPIC: WHAT IS UP WITH RAVEN?!**

**When I first heard that Raven had started this thing where she suddenly wears her heart on her sleeve, I honestly thought this must be some kind of a joke. I mean, I think Raven's a skilled hero, but the idea of her acting like a normal girl was ridiculous, almost laughable. Not only was this like a total personality swap for Raven, it was just plain wrong.**

**Everyone in the Titans has a place. Cyborg's the brainy and brawny mascot, Robin's the badass leader, Starfire's the pretty girl, Beast Boy's the goofy oddball, and Raven is the dark Titan. There are pretty obvious reasons Raven is known as the, dare I say, creepy one.**

**First of all, according to various interviews from other Titans, she is described as shy, reserved, antisocial, goth, and even mean. The Titans are not the only ones speaking out against Raven. Several citizens of Jump City, the Titan's current home, have been against the mere concept of having Raven as a heroine. For instance, Jackie Lowlen, a mother and a civilian in Jump City. She says that whenever Raven is out fighting a criminal, or even nearby for that matter, her children, "run and hide. They [her children] are absolutely terrified of that...ghost or whatever she is."**

**Jackie isn't alone. There are numbers of people around the country and even around the globe that dislike the said goth. Some religious leaders are against Raven's existence. We found out Raven's dirty secret of being a demon last year after her father's "surprise appearance". This is a big no-no in many religious experts' book. Take Father Marcus for example. According to him, Raven is, "A curse brought upon us by Satan's fellow demon, Trigon the Terrible... Her life and her powers are extensions of evil, as they are a gift of her father... She is impure, hateful, and has already brought to our domination once before, and I assure you! With her poisoned blood she will be the death of us all!"**

**So there you have it. The Titans agree, the public agrees, and I certainly agree: There is no possible way, on this earth, that Raven could even come close to being "normal".**

**_Article Written By: Bethany Snow_**

Raven read the paragraphs, feeling the sting in each word. She wasn't shocked or the least bit surprised. But hurt none the less. In Azarath she was a vigilante, and rebel. On Earth, she felt good. Like she was doing something right and good for people. Apparently that was a lie.

She slammed her laptop shut. _So this is what being a hero gets me._ She thought bitterly. She wondered if the other Titans got reviews like this. Curios, she typed in Starfire's name on Google. Before she finished typing, Google had a list of searches ready for her under Starfire's name.

Starfire- _is a whore _

Starfire- 's _slutty uniform _

Starfire's- _dumbest moments _

Raven's eyes widened and she froze. Starfire. Her best girl friend (two words) and the sweetest, kindest Titan was being shamed. Not the same way Raven had (for the most part anyway), but Starfire was being objectified, slut shamed, and belittled for not understanding Earth culture.

_I may deserve this, but she certainly doesn't._ Raven thought angrily. _At least the guys don't have to put up with this bullshit._

She typed in Robin to see what came up. She expected to see articles glorifying her kick ass leader. But what appeared on the screen shocked her like it had with Starfire.

Robin- _is gay_

Robin- _sexy pics_

Robin- _who is he? _

Raven would have laughed at the options if she weren't so surprised. In her mind, Robin and Starfire were always fan favorites with their good looks and amazing abilities. Clearly their looks were going against them in these articles. Neither would be happy that their appearances or sexuality is being questioned all over the web. The last link on the search list bothered her as well. Robin had enough concerns about his identity. Having a bunch of stalkers on his trail was the last thing he needed.

T-T-T-T

Beast Boy sat opposite of Robin in his study, awaiting the lecture he'd been preparing for. He knew injuring a civilian wouldn't pass on Robin's watch. _Damn Derek for complaining to the police._ He tried to keep calm as Robin stared him down.

"So Beast Boy. Explain to me why Derek Gaven has been complaining nonstop about being violently assaulted by you since 7pm yesterday." Robin spoke quickly and formally, glaring the other Titan down.

Hearing the ass holes's name made some part of Beast Boy spark an angry flame. "Because he's a good for nothing son of a bitch who deserves he got!" Beast Boy said hotly, clenching his fists. There it was again. That primal instinct creeping up on him at times like this. Whenever he felt angry or protective of was just around meat, something in him changed. It made his fingers become claws and his teeth become pointed. Ever since his incident with Derek, it was getting harder and harder to keep at bay.

Robin's eyes widened. He hadn't seen Beast Boy like this since he nearly locked the green boy in jail. He looked at his hands and saw through his fist that his claws were making an appearance. His eyes were wide too and his pupils had shrunk.

He regained his composure and glared at him in return. "Is that supposed to be an excuse to beat him while he was defenseless?"

Beast Boy snorted. "Defenseless. That's rich." He folded his arms and looked away.

"What do you mean? Did he assault you first?" He asked.

"No." Beast Boy said bitterly.

"Then what? What do you mean?" _Where is he going with this?_

"Did _Mr. Gaven_ mention anything about Raven being there?" Beast Boy sneered.

Robin froze. "What are you talking about?" _Raven?_ He had forgotten Raven was 'friends' with someone named Derek. Could there have been a connection?

"I don't think she'd like me talking about it. You know how she is when it comes to this kind of thing." He said, knowing he was leaving Robin on the edge of his seat.

Robin folded his arms. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind on my account." He gestured for Beast Boy to go on.

Beast Boy told him about Raven going to Derek's house and his he found her with Derek pinning her down. Robin's anger grew as Beast Boy explained what he saw. Raven was the sister he never had. Therefore, he was nearly as protective of her as Cyborg.

"So then you beat him up?" Robin asked. Beast Boy looked down and nodded, knowing his punishment was soon to come.

"You're relieved of training for today." Robin said with a straight face.

Beast Boy's head shot up. "What?"

"According to what you saw today, Derek could have done much worse than have given her a black eye. You defended your team mate when they were under attack. There's no need for punishment in that." He said, smiling at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was silent in shock fir a few moments, then let out a huge sigh of relief. "Dude! I thought you were gonna kick me off the team!"

"Don't worry. Unless you purposely hurt a civilian you're stuck with us." He said, smirking.

_"Lie"_ said a voice in Beast Boy's head. He looked up at Robin. "What?"

He cocked his eyebrows under his mask. "I said you won't get kicked off the team unless-"

"No! After that! I thought I heard-" he looked around the room seeing nothing but documents and Robin. "...Never mind."

Beast Boy sat up and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Robin behind.

T-T-T-T

Raven's head was filled with distraught and worry. Rather than meditate, when she felt like this she went for a walk in the woods. It helped her think over her emotions and helped her understand the troubles she faced.

She decided to do so and walked out if the tower teleported to the forest. She needed, not wanted, but needed its calming and relaxed nature right now. She needed to forget what that reporter had said about her. She needed to forget Derek and his nonstop calling and texting. She needed needed to stop thinking of her constant nightmare filled with a sea of blood. She needed to be free.

Once she got there, she started walking through the woods, listening to the birds singing through the trees. Whenever she thought of the word 'free' Beast Boy came to mind. He was so happy, delightful, and optimistic. She'd always wondered how he was always so upbeat, and was there to him than that. She knew there was more, she just didn't know what it is.

As she continued walking, a loud roar interrupted her thoughts. She looked forward to see a tree come crashing down. Followed by it was another roar and a Sasquatch. A green one.

"Beast Boy?" She called out. The creature's ears twitched and it turned to see Raven. It grew smaller and morphed into regular Beast Boy.

He walked towards her, looking frustrated. Beast Boy had intended on letting his anger out in the woods rather than on Robin. He too needed to get the recent events off his mind. "What are you doing here?" He snapped. Raven's brow furrowed.

"I could ask you the same question." She said. She noticed how small his pupils were and how even though he was no longer a Sasquatch, his fingers remained claws.

"What's wrong with your hand?" She said reaching down and taking his hand in hers. He quickly pulled away, blushing.

"Nothing." He said. As he pulled away, his claws swiped the flesh of her hand, causing blood to appear on her skin.

She hissed in pain. Realizing what he had done, he became very worried. His pupils and normal nails returned as he reached out to her. "Are you ok?" He asked. She stepped away from him, squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine." She glared at him. Beast Boy grew guilty.

"I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to! I swear!" He said. She sensed his guilt and regret and knew he never meant to hurt her.

"It's alright. It was an accident." she said. But Beast Boy wasn't finished.

"I don't know what's gotten into me! It's like I get mad and I just- I dunno! These claws just appear and- Gah! I don't know what to do!" He said, sitting on the ground with his face in his hands. Raven looked at him in surprise. She hadn't thought this was something seriously troubling her friend.

She kneeled down beside him. "It's ok. I'll help you figure it out. Whatever it is." She soothed. He shook his head in return.

"No. You wouldn't understand." He said.

"Why wouldn't I understand? Beast Boy, this problem you're facing obviously comes from your powers. I've had plenty of problems to face with my powers. Please. Just let me help you." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her sadly.

"Please Rae. This- I dunno- Just give me some time, ok?" He asked. She nodded, understanding what he meant. She stood up and whispered her mantra, teleporting her back home.

Beast Boy sighed. _Smooth, man. Pushing your crush away. Great move._ He thought. He lay on his back, looking up to the sky through the green leaves of the trees. He thought back to the way she'd spoken to him, with such care and concern. He hoped, really hoped, she felt like that about him no matter what was going on. Beast Boy smiled to himself. _Me and Rae, huh? Who knows. Maybe that'll work._

T-T-T-T

Raven couldn't deny she was shaken by the event with Beast Boy. Seeing him like that didn't make her frightened for her well being, but for his. She was very concerned for him, and hoped this "problem" of his wouldn't hurt him in any way.

_I think you're a bit more than concerned._ Whispered a voice in her head.

_Happy?_ She questioned. She knew Happy would be one to suggest something ridiculous like that.

_Oh, no. Remember me? I'm Affection_. She said. Raven's cheeks went pink when she put the pieces together.

_What do you mean? I'm just worried about my friend is all._ She said. But deep down even she knew that was a lie.

_Of course you are. But there's much more to it, isn't there?_ Affection cooed.

_Like what?_ She asked dryly.

_Denial is not a river in Egypt, child._ Wisdom's voice appeared.

_Why are you all on my case?_

_Because. It's about time you took this step. He likes you. You like him. Simple._ Wisdom replied.

_That and he's a total hottie!_ Happy cheered. Raven's skin turned an unidentified shade of maroon.

_But... What about Derek?_ She asked.

_Boo! He's mean!_ Happy heckled.

_I just left him yesterday! I can't just go straight to the next guy right after a breakup!_

_That's different. You and Derek were never, as they say, 'official'. No, he won't be too happy about it. But he has no reason to know_. Wisdom reasoned.

Raven was silent. _So now what?_ She finally asked. _If we like each other so much then what do we do? I can't just waltz up to him and ask him out._

_That, child, is up to you. Bravery and I will guide you when needed, but the rest is on your own._ Wisdom said.

_Just great._ Raven said. She rolled onto her bed and turned the lights off. Wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Chapter 8: More Things Change

"Forgive me my liege, but I have failed to understand. Why her?" Asked a hunched back, pale old man dressed in thick glasses and gray robes. Brother Blood turned and looked down upon him menacingly.

"Why do you ask such feeble questions! She is the only one worthy of me!" He yelled, smacking the old man. He fell down, his legs limp, sniffling in fear and pain. He looked up into his master red irises and trembled in fear.

"She is powerful! She is evil! She is willing!" Sebastian bellowed. "Our offspring would be more powerful than Trigon himself! Our marriage would end the world of this non-worshipping filth! Do you understand?!" He hollered, pressing his foot to the elder's neck. The old man wheezed, begging for air.

"Y-yes my lord. I...I...under...s-stand." He wheezed out. Brother Blood stared down at him with the same coldness for a few moments. Finally, he pressed down on the man's throat much harder than before and briskly lifted his foot off of him. The elder coughed, grabbing his throat while staggering to get up.

Brother Blood paid no attention to the man and returned to the large screen. Its blue light reflected off of his face as he stared. A malevolent smile crept on his face as he gazed at the picture of his bride to be.

"By tonight you will be mine, my dear." He muttered to himself.

The screen read: **Raven: Teen Titan; Daughter and defeater of Trigon the Terrible.**

* * *

It was 8:30 am, two hours later than Raven was usually out of her room. She had already wasted a half an hour trying to pull on her uniform. It had grown increasingly tight in the past few months. As did her cape only reach her lower calves now. Her first thought when her clothing size changed was that she was getting fat. But after constantly weighing herself and venting to Starfire about it, that idea was blown out of the water. Now there was only one other possibility as to why her clothing no longer fit and that her skin was now pale rather than gray.

Demon puberty.

For Demons puberty is not just a physical change, but once that affects their behavior and powers. With Raven, her powers were no longer limited to telekinesis. Should could now cast elemental spells that required no words. Her soul self had changed too, being extremely powerful as well. It could travel thousands of miles from Raven's current location. But the biggest change was her ability to summon a rare creature that only roams in Azarath. The Raven-bred Griffin. It was a large, winged animal like a griffin. But with the pigment, head, and four eyes of an Azarathan raven.

Raven had hit human puberty a few years before she joined the Titans at thirteen. But do to her Demon genes, her growth spurts were extremely slow. The monks she lived with had told her that if she lived long enough, she would hit a _huge_ growth spurt from age seventeen to nineteen. It would occur especially fast if her mind grew along with her. And due to her recent freedom, she was hitting this growth spurt hard.

She now constantly measured herself. In a matter of weeks she grew four inches as her clothes seemed to shrink. Her hips had widened as her chest grew ampler. Even though this was not a sign she had been gaining excess fat, she didn't like the idea being so 'big'. Plus, the clothes that she used to wear for comfort were now too tight to be acceptable.

Now, she couldn't pull her leotard over her butt.

"Ugh!" She groaned, lifting it up once more, harder this time. It finally went up, but not after a loud tearing sound. She turned red and looked down at her uniform. It had ripped from her hips upward in a way that not even Starfire's seamstress skills could fix. She groaned in exasperation. "You have got to be kidding me." She whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

After removing her ruined suit, she changed into her remaining yoga pants and hoodie that still fit and left her bedroom in search of Robin.

Robin, being one to plan for everything, had set aside uniform designs for each Titan. All he would need to do was place in her measurements and clothing sizes and S.T.A.R Labs would import her uniform in a matter of days.

She knocked in her leader's door. "Robin? It's Raven." She called. Robin opened the door and let her in.

"Hey Rave. Something you need?" He asked. Unlike most of the Titans, he was always wearing his uniform before 9:00 am. The other Titans were probably still asleep.

"I need a new uniform." she stated. Robin perked up. She could tell he'd been waiting for her to ask that.

"Cool Rave! Let's go put your order in." He said, taking her wrists and leading her out of his room. The contact did not fluster Raven or even bother her for that matter. She and Robin had touched hands before. Not in a relatively romantic way. But in an encouraging, comforting way. Or when he was plainly leading her somewhere or helping her up.

When they entered his office, he sat at his computer and typed his password in. "Alright. You just type in your sizes and signatures when needed, and there. Instant uniform." He said. She sat down were he had sat and began typing. On the side of her screen a model of her new uniform zoomed in and out and around and around as she edited her sizes. She blushed a little whenever it zoomed in on 'certain areas', as did Robin.

Finally, when she was done, she sent the filled out list to the company. "Thanks" she said to Robin.

"No problem." He responded as she left him alone.

Raven was soon back in her room for her morning meditation. She sat on her bed, but before closing her eyes she noticed her reflection in her vanity mirror and realized something. These were the only clothes she had that fit.

Before anyone could see her leave, she grabbed her wallet and flew for the mall.

* * *

A man, about five foot, four inches, wearing a black hoodie and gray gloves stood in front of the only Boarding school in the tristate area. He had been there for about 20 minutes now. It was a wonder the police or anyone for that matter hadn't noticed him. Not that he really cared, he just didn't want a certain student thinking he was following her.

Beast Boy wasn't that oblivious. He knew this was way creepy, maybe even illegal in some cases. But he honestly didn't care. He had to see her. Just to make sure she wasn't stone.

Tara Markov, otherwise known as Terra; a former Teen Titan, sat at a picnic table in the Rec. Yard at Jump City Boarding School. She was obviously a very popular girl, surrounded by friends chatting away. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was still long and blonde, her eyes still an icy blue, her shape short and slim. But what had changed was her smile. Beast Boy couldn't put his finger on it, but it was different. Brighter, more excited. She seemed so happy like this. Without the Titans. Without him.

He looked away sadly, tears forming in his eyes._ There's gotta be some of the real you left, T. C'mon. Do something you used to do!_ He silently begged. As though she had heard his pleas, she took out her iPod and put her headphones in._ Yes! You still love Rock music! Thank God!_ He thought. That time he brought her to the Tower, almost a year ago, it seemed everything about her had changed. Not just her powers but her interests, personality, and even the way she saw the Titans. But not good Ol' Rock 'n' Roll.

He used his super sensitive hearing to pick up on what she was listening to. It was the song "Toxic" by Britney Spears. Beast Boy felt as though his hopes were being sucked into a black hole. No more Rock 'n' Roll. That was gone too. He knew there was nothing left but he denied it. _It's just one song! There's gotta be some Rock on there!_ He lied to himself.

She lifted her iPod and took her ear buds out of her ears. He caught a brief glimpse of her playlist with his highly defined eyesight. It read,

_Dynamite by Taio Cruz _

_Acapella by Karmin_

_Lets Get It Started by the Black Eyed Peas_

_More by Usher_

from what he could read. All Pop; no Rock.

Part of him died inside as he realized something: there was no Terra left. There was only Tara Markov, a girl whom he didn't know and wanted nothing to do with him. He felt his tears flow down his face and down his chin. He tried to push the thoughts back. He tried to deny them. But he couldn't. Not anymore.

_She's gone. She's dead!_ He thought bitterly. As though the universe enjoyed his suffering, drops of rain began to fall from the stormy sky. The cold water falling on him only made him feel worse. The worse he felt, the harder it rained it seemed.

Just as he was about to break down into sobs, he felt the rain cease its pressure on himself. He looked up to see a black orb covering him in the shape of a beak. _Wait, is that-?_ He turned around slowly, not bothering to hide his tears with his hood.

T-T-T-T

Raven stored her shopping bags into a pocket dimension after shopping at the mall for an hour. It was hard to find a bra that actually fit or jeans that didn't suffocate her, but weren't in the old-lady section. She sighed in frustration. She couldn't wait to get back to the tower and take a long nap.

As she walked along the sidewalk, she passed the Jump City Boarding School. Where Terra, or should she say Tara lived/learned. A couple of days after the team's first fight with the White Monster, Raven had gone down to the place Beast Boy claimed he saw Terra. She didn't believe him at first, but when she saw the girl, she started questioning her judgement.

But what caught her eye as she walked by the school was the hooded figure in front of the school's fence. She immediately assumed it was some kind of thief or a pedophile waiting for the right moment to attack. Therefore, she crossed the street and stalked toward the man, her hands black with her dark magic.

The man moved his face to the side, not facing her, but enough to see a scrap of his face. It was a face she knew, very well. It was a green face with tears seeping from his eyes. _Garfield?_ She thought.

Raven knew why he was here, for Terra. Normally, she would run up to him and knock some sense into him that she was not coming back, but for some reason she was not angry with him about it. In fact, she felt bad for him. She walked up behind him and used her raven-shaped soul self to block him from the rain.

When he looked behind him his suspicions were confirmed. He had thought maybe Cyborg or even Starfire would come to comfort him. But here was Raven; The one who was least likely to comfort him, standing in the rain to make sure he didn't get wet.

"You ok?" She asked softly. His tears started to roll down his face once again at her words. He didn't know what triggered it, it just did. She slowly reached out to him and wrapped him in her arms.

"Let's go home." She whispered. He only responded with a sniffle. She teleported them back to the Tower, landing on the roof, the place where they spent the most time together. The rain was softening into a faint sprinkle and then into nothing. The Titans sat down on the edge of the roof, neither saying anything.

"She's gone." Beast Boy whispered. "Hell, she was never here." He said, tears falling from his eyes again.

"What do you-" Raven started.

"She's dead! She's never coming back!" He hollered, standing up and facing the gray sky.

Raven stood up too and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and glared at her. "Oh, so now you care?!" He asked. He had always been bitter towards the way Raven used to treat him, and he was going to make sure the empath knew it. Raven's eyes went wide in shock.

"What, were you spying on me?! Waiting for the opportunity to through me into a wall?! Is that what you wanted? To cause me more pain?! Cause that's all you've ever done!" He hollered then stomped off. Leaving a mournful and extremely guilty Raven behind as the clouds began to shed once again.

"What have I done?" She whispered, her eyes becoming foggy with moisture.

T-T-T-T

Raven stayed out there, in the rain, for several hours. Beast Boy sat on the couch, angry and depressed. He felt tired too checked the time. It was 6:30 pm. He look out the window and saw it was pouring outside again plus thunder and lightning.

_Is Raven still out there?_ He thought. He shook his head. _Forget her. Who needs that bipolar bitch?_ He thought angrily. It was going to take a lot more from Raven than a hug and a rescue to make up for her behavior.

Beast Boy's thoughts were interrupted by the opening and closing of a door. He turned to see Cyborg entering the Ops room in his rain jacket. "Damn. It's pouring out there." He said. _Raven has no rain coat. She's probably freezing out there..._ Said his conscience.

_So? That's not my problem! She can freeze her ass off for all I care!_ He mentally retorted. Even though he couldn't fully support his own words.

_You are allowing anger to guide your actions. This will only result in a grudge you are too proud to resolve_. _And make your actions no better than hers_. His conscience said.

_Piss off!_ He mentally yelled.

"Y'ok B?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm fine!" He hollered. Cyborg backed off and left the changeling alone, heading to the garage.

_She has been nothing but kind to you these past few months! She's put more trust in you than she has in anyone!_ His conscience yelled.

_Is that supposed to make up for the way she's treated my for three goddamn years?!_ He thought.

_It is either you speak to her, or you live with your hate and she will never open up to you or anyone else_. _And your feelings will never be returned._ Then the voice was gone.

Beast Boy sat for a while, part of him beginning to feel guilty for hurting Raven while the other half denied the truth in his conscience's words. Finally he couldn't deny it anymore. If he and Raven were ever going to get somewhere he'd have to apologize.

After he made his decision he got up, grabbed an umbrella and a blanket and headed towards the roof. He heard the sky thundering as lightning crashed and the rain poured down to the earth. He grew more and more worried for her and ran up the stairs, hoping she was alright.

Beast Boy opened the door that lead to the roof. "Rae? Raven?" He called. He could barely see through the rain and the darkness. He started walking towards where Raven had sat.

"Rae? Listen, it's Bea- Garfield. I totally get that you don't wanna talk to me now, and that's cool, but I just want you to know that-" he was interrupted by a flash of lightning, revealing the entire roof for a split second.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. What he saw didn't scare him, but what he didn't see. There was no Raven.

"Aw, no."

T-T-T-T

"Cy!" Hollered Beast Boy from upstairs, followed by the sound of his feet. Cyborg lifted his head up from beneath his car, causing him to hit his forehead on the bumper.

"D'ow!" He exclaimed, sliding out and rubbing his head. "Grass Stain better have a good reason for this." He muttered.

"Cy! Cy! Dude! You gotta help me!" Yelled Beast Boy, running into the garage.

"What's up?" He asked, wiping his oiled hands as he stood.

"It's Rae! Dude! I dunno what happened but she's...!" the changeling's voice trailed off.

Cyborg became concerned. "She's what, B?"

"She's gone! Out of the blue! Gone! I dunno where she is! She just-!" Beast Boy rambled.

"Chill, BB. She's probably just out or in her room." Cyborg soothed.

"Ya don't think I checked?! She never even left the roof!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg thought for a moment. "I'll go check her coordinates. Did you check the roof?" He asked.

"Yeah! She was gone!" Beast Boy said.

"Alright. Calm down. Let's go check." Cyborg said. He knew Beast Boy just overreacting, but he was still worried about Raven. He hadn't seen her all day. It wasn't like her to leave with at least saying something.

They went to the computer in the Ops center. "Let's track down her communicator." Said Cyborg. Beast Boy stood beside him, looking anxious and guilty. He wondered why his green friend was acting like this.

Finally, the satellite picked up the coordinates of Raven's communicator. To Beast Boy's surprise, the coordinates read that she was in her room.

"See? She's just in her room." Cyborg said. Beast Boy shook his head, knowing something was wrong.

"No. I checked there! Follow me!" He said, turning into a chickadee and lead his friend out of the Ops center. Cyborg followed, starting to consider Beast Boy was just in denial. When they got to her room, Beast Boy forced open the door.

"See! She's not here man!" He exclaimed, gesturing towards the room. Cyborg's shoulder became a flashlight so he could search the room. He stepped in cautiously, unsure of what to expect. He saw a tiny red red light blinking on her bed and went over to it, finding her communicator. Wherever she was, she'd left her communicator behind.

A rush of panic went over him and he dropped the communicator on the ground. "We gotta check the security cams!" He yelled, running out of the room.

The duo entered the security center. Cyborg immediately began typing in several complex codes to enable the security cameras' footage. Eventually it came up, revealing separate screens for each location of the Tower. But there was no footage of the roof or of Raven's room.

"Dammit!" Cyborg hollered, slamming his fist onto the desk.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"This thing ain't got shit!" he yelled in frustration. He took a deep breath and looked up at his friend. "I'm sorry, B. But I got no idea where she is."

* * *

Guess what?

I need your help again.

I want you to give me your ideas as to what happened to Raven. I have a ton of ideas going through my head right now. But, cruel reality only allows me to use one.

So! PM or review me your ideas! I don't care how crazy they are, just send them in!

Thanks. I knew I could count on you ;)

-Themadzlove


	9. Chapter 9: Move On

"What do you mean you can't locate her?!" Brother Blood hollered, slamming his fist into the arm of his throne. His servants that had been ordered to kidnap his future bride knelt at his feet.

"Forgive us, my liege. But when we went to her dwelling, she was not there." one of the servants said.

"Then search! Search everywhere in Jump City! Search the damn country if you have to! But I want her here! And I want her alive!" Blood ordered. "You will not harm her in anyway! Do you understand?!"

"Yes your Lordship." The three men said in unison. He eyed them suspiciously.

"Good." He sneered.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't locate her?!" Robin hollered at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"We found her communicator in her room. Wherever she is, there's no way of tracking her down." Cyborg said sadly. Robin sighed and began pacing.

"Where was she the last time you saw her?" He asked in a calmer tone. Beast Boy finally looked up.

"The roof." Beast Boy droned. Robin eyed him suspiciously.

"Was she alone?" He asked.

Beast Boy tried to calm himself down and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"In the rain? I do not understand. Why would Raven be on the roof by herself during a storm?" Starfire questioned. Her words echoed in Beast Boy's head.

_Why would Raven be on the roof by herself..?_

_...on the roof by herself?..._

_...by herself...?_

"I need to go to my room." Beast Boy abruptly stood and practically ran out of the Ops room and into his bedroom.

Beast Boy collapsed onto the ground, panting, not of exhaustion, but of anger. Anger in himself. She had run away. He knew it. And now she'd spend the rest of her days under the impression he hated her. Never knowing he felt the exact opposite. And even if she did come back, she'd never accept his apology, much less his feelings. She would never open up again; the way she only did around him.

A tear slid down his eye. _You blew it man._ He thought. His self anger and hate raised in both his human and primal side. His Beastly half felt the need to break something. The changeling looked around his cluttered room and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Just seeing himself set him off.

Beast Boy walked toward his reflection. With each step his rage grew. His fangs and a unsheathed as he stalked the mirror like prey as a feral growl arose in his throat. Finally, an animalistic a roar erupted from within him and his clenched fist slammed into the mirror.

Beast Boy glared at his shattered reflection, his anger far from released. His punched the already shattered mirror, blood running from his hands as shards ripped his skin. "All...your...fault!" He would occasionally repeat, watching his reflection tear as his fist made contact. Then, his clawed hand tore through the back of the mirror, planting a massive hole where his reflection had once been.

The changeling ceased his attack an stood there, panting. Slowly, he became aware that his bare hands were bleeding and hurting like hell. He raised them toward his face to see what damage had taken place. Shards of glass and his own claw marks raked against his skin. He tried to tug a large piece of glass out of his hand to only be met with a large, burning pain in response.

"Gah!" He hissed. _I deserve this._ He thought. Raven could be dead right now all because of him. Pain was the kindest option he could be given. But then again, he'd be no help in looking for her if he couldn't use his own hands.

There was a knock on Beast Boy's door. "Uh, B? You ok in there?" Cyborg asked. _No._ He thought. _The girl I like is gone, probably hates me, and my hands are split open! No, I'm not ok!_

But all that got out of his mouth was, "I'm fine, just...cut myself on accident..." He said, not able to think of much else.

"Oh, uh... I'll get ya something for that. Don't move." Beast Boy heard Cyborg's heavy footsteps trot away. Feeling that he was in the clear Beast Boy placed his back against the wall and slowly slid down. He sighed and looked at his hands, thinking of his lost teammate. Suddenly, a horrible thought popped into his mind.

_It might as well be her blood all over your hands._ He thought. "No!" He screamed, gripping his head. His hands felt worse and started oozing more blood. He would have screamed more, but now his conscience and body were losing contact.

"B?! You ok?!" Cyborg's loud voice and footsteps ran towards the green teen's room. He tried to open the door only to find it was locked. In desperation, he forced the door open with his foot which complied.

Beast Boy didn't really remember after that. Everything he heard and saw was a blur. He remembered seeing Cyborg's blurry face as he came closer to him. He could faintly remember Cyborg's voice hollering out unintelligible words. Two pairs of feet entered the room, though he couldn't see who it was. Then, everything spun, fell, all to one side as everything went black.

* * *

_What was going on? What was he doing? Where was he? Who was he? Slowly, the green boy became aware of the darkness that surrounded him. As he did, he remembered a few things. His name was Garfield Mark Logan, also known as Beast Boy. He was on a team called the Titans. Who were they? Oh yeah, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Ra-_

"Raven!" Beast Boy hollered, bolting up in his hospital bed. All of the horrible memories of what had happened with Raven came rushing back, making his chest ache and his head spin. He had hoped it was just a horrible dream, only to find he was living it.

He looked around him to find himself in a room dappled in high tech equipment, health monitors, and several operating tools. The medical bay. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, startling him. "It is alright, Beast Boy. You are safe and healing now." Said a soft feminine voice.

Beast Boy turned to see Starfire standing beside his hospital bed accompanied by Robin. The leader gives Beast Boy a suspicious and concerned look. "Beast Boy. How are you feeling?" He asks.

_Guilty as fuck._ he thought. "I've been better." he responded. His tried to scratch behind his neck, an old habit, only to find his hands are layered in bandages.

"Cyborg operated on your hands last night. He managed to get the glass out. Lucky for you, only your skin tore, nothing else." Robin explained.

"But it shall take a while for the skin to fully healed." Starfire piped in. Beast Boy remained silent until he asked the question he'd thought of since Starfire first spoke.

"Where's Cy?" He asked, not looking up. Robin and Starfire looked at each other nervously. Beast Boy knew something must be up.

"Well?" He asked, looking at them.

"Cyborg was...very distraught after we found you so damaged. He...believed he had something to do with it." Starfire said not meeting his gaze.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Beast Boy was shocked to say the least. Why would Cyborg think he had something to do with his...problem.

"Look, you and Raven are his closest friends. After losing Rae and almost losing you, you can't blame him for being distraught." Robin explained. It did kind of make sense. Raven was like Cyborg's sister. And the metallic man referred to Beast Boy as his brother on more than one occasion. He knew Cyborg had family issues from what he'd told him. This must be pretty hard for the guy.

"So where's he now?" Beast Boy asked.

"In his lab. But I really wouldn't-" Robin words fell on deaf ears as Beast Boy scurried out of the room.

T-T-T-T

"Cy?" Beast Boy called from outside Cyborg's lab.

"Rob, what're you-" a tired looking Cyborg grumbled as he opened the door. His eyes shot wide open when he saw Beast Boy.

"B?" He asked, as though he were dreaming.

"How many other green dudes do ya know?" He joked. Cyborg grinned and enveloped Beast Boy in a large hug, lifting him in the process.

"Thank God you're ok." He whispered. Starfire and Robin were right. He really was worried.

Cyborg placed his smaller friend down and smiled down at him. The smile soon faded as a look of realization dawned on his face. Beast Boy knew he was thinking of Raven.

"We'll find her, man." was all he said, also looking to the ground.

Cyborg just nodded. "Listen, B. I'm real glad you're alright. But I've been looking for ways to find Rae and... I think I'd better get back to doing that..." He said, and closed the door behind him.

_Oh great._ He thought. _The last thing we need is another Robin._

* * *

_The first thing Raven saw was him. This dreaded man that constantly haunted her dreams. His eyes were red and his hair and skin were a ghostly white. He appeared before her, clouded as though he were surrounded by fog._

_"...Hello, my dear..." He said in an icy whisper. His words echoed in her ears like distant thunder. He drew closer._

_"...Soon you and I shall meet..." His voice became louder but still in a whisper. "...Face...to face..." His words come out choppy, like static. But she can hear him loud and clear._

_"And then..." His words repeat rather than echo now. 'And then, and then, and then...'._

_"You... Will be... Mine." The last words from his barely visible mouth is menacing, intimidating. But it doesn't stop. Rather than echoing, it get louder each time it repeats._

_"Mine..."_

_"Mine...!"_

_"MINE!"_

Raven awoke to the sound of her own screams. She sobbed and panted, eyes wide and bursting in fear. Her body shook at the traumatizing life to her nightmare. The empath had had dreams like this before. But this one was so much more vivid and almost real. Her violet eyes grazed over the dark domain, making sure she was no longer in the creature's presence.

Feeling assured she was alone, Raven rested her head against the cool, stone floor of the cave. She had spent her first nights on earth in this cave and hadn't been near it since. Most of her life was spent on a stone, isolated room, so this didn't bother her. But still, she longed to be back in her soft, cozy bed.

Her bed. Her Tower. But could she really call it home? The last time someone spoke to her the way Beast Boy had was the day she discovered she had no home. No place where she was welcome. And to think, she was blind enough to believe Earth could be her home.

Raven was tough and she knew that. A couple of harsh words couldn't break her or make her run screaming. But it was in the way the changeling said it that brought her back to a state she hadn't been in a long time.

_"You were born to cause pain, Raven. That us all you are capable of. Can you not see that?" Mallan, the chief monk told the young, tear ridden Raven. He gestured to the damage she had caused, just by smiling._

Raven winced at the memory. A building had toppled over that day, injuring several people. All because she smiled. That wasn't the first time she let her emotions slip. And like every other time, chaos ensued. And chaos always lead to punishment.

_Raven screamed for them to let her go. She didn't know what she had done wrong. The guards had taken her by force before, but never so roughly. Objects exploded from her black energy as her anger and fear arose. The guards halted before a massive door, opened it, then threw the four-year-old into the room behind it._

_Raven landed on the hard, stone ground. She shook all over in fear, a side effect of bottling her emotions. A large shadow cast over her tiny form. She looked up nervously, dreading who was there before her._

_Mulgar._

_Mulgar was the chief's right hand man and a fellow monk. He lead the 'therapy' sessions for any students or employees in the temple that were fought misbehaving. Therapy, for Raven anyway, typically included isolation, mental abuse, and being bound in chains for unknown amounts of time. But by the whip held in Mulgar's hand, something new was in store for Raven._

_Wasting no time, Mulgar lifted the whip and struck the small child beneath him with it. Raven felt more pain than she believed was possible as the leather material made contact with her back. She let out a loud scream as tears fell from her eyes._

_"Don't you dare make a sound, you hideous pig!" Mulgar hollered, swatting her again. And again. "Suppress the pain! Accept it! This is your punishment and your salvation!" He yelled. Raven wasn't dumb as everyone believed. She knew why he was doing this. One: he hated her father and therefore hated her. Two: she knew one day she would end life itself. It made sense to punish her in advance. Three: she had to learn to suppress and deny all pain and feeling to keep Trigon at bay. This was a mere lesson._

_Of course she couldn't think of that now. Blood began to come out of her nose and her wounds after he beat her a good five minutes. Raven had given up on screaming by now. There was no point. She deserved this pain. _

_And I still do._ She thought bitterly.

One of the main reasons she grew attracted the Beast Boy was that he made her feel like she deserved friends and happiness. Not pain and tradjedy like she had been taught. And also that she brought things other than misfortune to peoples' lives. But, as it turned out, this whole time she had been hurting him.

"I'm so sorry Gar... So sorry..." She whispered.

But it wasn't just what the press and her teammate had said that made her leave. It was everything that had happened in the past few months.

Becoming more human was a huge and mind-blowing step for her. And though it was possibly the best thing she'd done, it was still confusing. For years she had lived with her demon side and ignoring her human half. Turning the tables was a hard feat. She had suffered through a weakness and vulnerability she had never felt before. For instance with Derek and the events of tonight. Humanity also meant imperfection, weakness, and uncertainty.

As for her demon side, it was the whole reason she became a Titan. That was the only reason she had powers. Her demon half gave her the ability to fly, heal, cast spells, and many things that were rather extraordinary. But then again this was being part demon. A cursed, retched being that brought terror to all existence. Her demon half had harmed many and even killed some. It made her do things against her moral codes and gave her urges for things like blood and destruction. At the end of the day, it was nothing to be proud of.

So which one am I?" She blurted out. Both of her halves had their flaws, but they also had purpose. Raven knew that enough was enough; she had to know who or what she was.

"Allova Margaon Sieo." she whispered. The hybrid whispered a retrieving spell to summon her communicator. It appeared in the palm of her hand a few moments later. She swiped though its settings until she found its voice and video recording mode.

Raven clicked the record button and spoke.

"Hi Vic. As you can tell, it's me, Raven." She took a deep breath . "I-I'm not sure how to say this, but... I'm going to be away for a while. No, I don't know how long and no, I'm not abandoning the team, just... There's a lot of things I need to sort out and..." She felt her eyes well up.

"...I-I realized that unless I figure this out I'll never be able to move on. I'm sorry it had to be like this and I hope you can forgive me." She swallowed her tears.

"I'll miss you and all of our friends. But please know that this is no one's fault. I'm doing this for myself alone. I promise you, I will come back, I swear. This isn't goodbye." Her cheek felt wet as a tear trickled its way from her eye.

"Raven; out."

* * *

Starfire lay next to Robin, staring at the ceiling. Her boyfriend was currently pretending to read as he kept a close eye on his girlfriend. Like all the Titans, Starfire had taken Raven's disappearance hard. She rarely smiled in the past two days without the empath, and it was concerning him. Starfire could always look to the bright side, even in times like this.

"Kor'i?" he whispered, finding his voice. There wasn't anything he wanted to talk about, he just wanted to know if Starfire even realized he was there.

Without facing him, she said, "Yes, Robin?" Now this was wrong. Starfire was typically overjoyed when he said her real name and typically responded by calling him his.

"I- I was just...wondering how you were?" He asked. His eyes watched as a tear formed in her right eye.

"Dick, is it not obvious that I am not alright?" She said in a choked whisper, her lower lip trembling. Robin knew this was his cue to reach out to her. He wrapped his arms around her for comfort which she complied. She sobbed into his pajama shirt for awhile with him never letting her go.

Although he loved holding her like this, he hated to see her so sad. He stroked her long, red hair as he looked out the window.

_Please, Rae. Come home. Can't you see we need you here?_ He thought.

T-T-T-T

Cyborg didn't drink. It was a habit his father had, and being against him, he hadn't touched alcohol since Johnny Richard's Spring Break party back in 2012. Now here he was, five years later. Half metal, as depressed as he was when he nearly died, and drinking scotch. Yes, scotch. He had never tried it once until now. And though he would deny it, he liked it.

_What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?_ His head repeated. He knew there was something he could do to help Raven. Something he _could've done_ to help her. Raven was probably the strongest girl he knew, despite that she was five ft two". Some bullshit words from Beast Boy wouldn't hurt her so much she would just run away. There was more to it than that. But what?

_God, I must sound like Rob on a Slade hunt._ He thought, not even finding his own joke funny. How could he? His sister could be dead, his best buddy was even more depressed than he was, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was powerless.

_"You are never powerless, Victor. There is always something you can do, no matter what the odds." Said Elinore Stone to her eight-year-old son, Victor._ His mother had said that more than once as words of encouragement. Wether before tryouts or after the loss of a game, she could always lift him up. If only she were here now.

Tears started to fall from his human eye at the memories of her. Especially of how he lost her. First her, then his humanity, and now Raven. In all of these times he was powerless to fight back.

Victor's anger began fogging his mind and started to sputter out of control. The man's large, metal arm swung at the table, causing the bottle he was drinking to fall and crash and the room to shake. He hadn't felt this angry since the day he was given that metal arm. Lifting both his fists up, he crashed them down upon the metal table, smashing it. He breathed heavily, trying to gain control over the influence. Eventually he managed to calm down and saw the damage he'd caused.

Vic was about to start picking up the broken material when his computer beeped. He ignored it, figuring it was fan mail. Until, of course, he saw that it came from aRaven's communicator.

The cybernetic man lunged for his computer, almost falling over. He opened the file, desprate to see what was behind this message. Was Rae coming back? Where was she? How dud she get her communicator? He wondered. The screen revealed a video recording with Raven's shadowed face on it. He pressed play and eagerly watched and listened.

"Hi, Vic. As you can tell, it's me, Raven..."


	10. Chapter 10: Home

**Five Days later...**

Starfire's eyes aren't supposed to be blue. They're supposed to be a bright, vibrant green filled with life and joy. But that's changed, like everything else. Her eyes aren't my icy shade of blue, but a dark and cloudy blue. Filled with sadness and depression. Her tears of joy were now replaced with tears of agony, that Raven, her sha'lenk, is gone without an explanation and without word of when she'd return.

Cyborg's worse. He's obsessively hunched over why Raven would leave. These past few days he's done nothing but pace around in his lab, contemplating over her disappearance. Just like I did whenever Slade would come up. I'm finally starting to see why the team thinks I'm so ridiculous after a Slade sighting.

In the past three years the Titans have been a team, never have I ever seen Beast Boy so... not himself. It's obvious he's depressed, but I can tell there's more to it. Whenever there's the rare occasion that he leaves his bedroom, I can see pure guilt in his eyes. There's something he regrets doing, and it seems as though Raven's loss has triggered it. Normally I'd investigate it. But right now, I think what Beast Boy needs is to figure this out on his own.

I hope he does. Because for once I need the real Beast Boy back.

**One Week and Five Days past...**

In my culture, when one leaves there home and family it is custom for them to be forgotten and shunned if they returned. I personally do not agree with that rule. I believe that when something or someone you love leaves you, do not become angry with them or try to forget about them. Instead, honor the deeds they have done and treasure the memories you have had with them. And if they come back, honor and treasure them as though they never left.

I will always honor and treasure all of my friends. Even if they do one day leave or fall into a horrible tragedy, I will hold their memories in my heart for all of my days. But what I feel for Raven is different. I still love her as my sha'lenk, but I feel an even deeper loss not knowing when she will return, but still knowing she will. The anticipation is killing me and bringing pain to my soul. I have faith that Raven will return to us, but I still feel like a blind firgorf awaiting her return without any assurance. But I must keep faith that I shall soon see my dear sha'lenk again.

**Three Weeks and Five Days past...**

Heart monitors: Average Span

Battery monitors: 51%

Food valued: 32%

Fun energy: Off

Strength: Low

Emotional energy: Off

Gear quality: Unsatisfactory

Cannons: Off

**One Month, Two Weeks, and Five Days past...**

On the subject if meditation, this morning was the first time I'd done it. I really didn't know why I wanted to learn to begin with. Maybe because it was the only piece of Raven I had left. But whenever I tried it, I couldn't bring myself to start. It only brought back memories of her.

Memories of good times: Like when she and I would go to 5BX for tea and comics. That time I taught her to ride a bike. Or plainly any day she would laugh or smile with me. But it also brought back painful memories. What I said to her on the day she left when I was so close to asking her out. But then memories of Terra held me back. And I was reminded of what a pathetic idiot I really am.

I remember Mento meditating. Since he has telekinesis as his only power, meditation was a way he was able to use it more freely in combat, making a ton of tricky attacks. Sometimes, when I was little, around nine or something, I'd sneak up to the roof where he was meditating. He'd be so zen and focused, he couldn't tell I was there. And, as stalker-ish as it sounds, I'd just sit there and watch. Not in a creepy, watching-you-sleep kind of way. But in admiration. I was amazed at how he was so dedicated to what he was doing. Therefore, he was dedicated to improvement, to be a better hero, and to keep more people safe.

I had wanted to be a hero since I had first seen Spiderman on TV. And now that I was one, I wanted to be one of the greatest. Mento was always one of the greatest in my mind. Back then, I wanted to be just like him. All proud and strong and really dedicated to saving the world. But then I saw just how dedicated to being a hero he was.

I was removed from the Doom Patrol just a few months before my fourteenth birthday. Mento said that I was "dangerous" too many times. I finally had discovered something. It didn't matter to Mento if I was his son or not. I would never be good enough for him. With my powers I could never be good enough. And when I was good enough, I was too dangerous.

In conclusion, my father cared more about protecting random strangers than having his son and teammate around. So if that was how it was going to be, I wouldn't stand for it. I left. I quit. I ran away. You could say I abandoned my team or even my family. And, hey, maybe you're right. But back then I didn't feel like Mento's teammate or his family. To him, I was an obstacle in his way.

That is what I feel like right now. Something that gets in the way. I had gotten in the way of Raven's life, Mento's perfect team, and my parent's survival. If only I would just get out of the way.

*Knock Knock* "Beast Boy?!" Called Starfire's voice from behind my door. Her voice had once been bright and cheerful, but had lost its happiness since Raven left. The poor girl would fake smiles and laughter for the rest of the team's sake, hoping that it would bring some rise in our spirits. It didn't.

I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah?" I had been taking a nap since I hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Cyborg asked me to tell you that lunch is ready." she said. Cyborg. I don't know who took receiving Raven's message worse, him or I. When Cyborg showed us the video, I nearly broke into tears. Cyborg in the other hand, just left. He walked straight out of the room, ignoring Robin's questions and Star's babbling. I went to his lab later and stumbled upon him drinking a bottle of Jack. After that we had a hollering fight then ended up confessing our guilts about Raven. I knew why he drank; he knew what I said to her before she left.

As expected, my buddy thoroughly told me that there was no way in hell Raven would take my stupid-ass words to heart and ditch us. Part of me knew he was right. Rae has nerves of steel and wouldn't let a few insults get her down. But another part of me said that if I just hadn't said those things to her, she would still be here.

"I'll be right there." I called back. I pulled on a T-shirt and opened the door to find Starfire already gone. When I got to the kitchen Starfire and Robin were probably in Star's room or something. Cyborg was putting pancakes on a plate. His face lacked the enthusiasm it once had. He seemed to almost be getting more and more like a robot everyday, as much as I hate to say it.

"Breakfast for lunch?" I asked, smirking.

He just shrugged. "I had extra batter." He says. I'm not sure of what to say next so I just pour some syrup on my pancakes and start eating. It's awkward talking to Cy nowadays. It used to be where I could talk to him about whatever I wanted. Sometimes stupid stuff; Other times deep stuff. But now it's too serious around here to make a joke and anything important is about Raven.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I ask. He's been sitting at the table, doing nothing but staring at the counter.

"Nah. I switched up my programs so I wouldn't need as much food." He said, getting up. "I'll be in the gym." Then he leaves.

Now there was something he never spoke of before: his tech. And by his tech, I mean the half of him that's mechanics. Never had he spoken about recharging, new programs, or anything tech that didn't involve his 'baby' or the Tower. Now he not only acted like a robot, but fought like a robot, talked like a robot, and worked like a robot.

Cyborg's battle moves now lacked drive, Booyah's, and any hand-to-hand combat. His shots were all mechanical and seemed like they were programmed into him. Not once did he talk back to some smart-ass criminal or greet fans like he used to. Hell, he barely greeted me! Whenever anyone asks him a question, he responds with one word answers and never starts conversations. It's like my best friend's disappearing.

I sit and stare out the window for some time. It's a bright, sunny day. The sky's a bright blue, cloudless, and the sun's shining. It's the kind that gives most people a happy outlook; that today's gonna be the best day ever. It really doesn't fit the kind of day I'm having so far. My mood fits a cloudy, gray day. Not pouring rain, but not like today either. My mood's been bland and sad since a couple days after Raven left. Before that it was more like the pouring rain day. I'm not gonna lie, I cried. But so did everybody else. Starfire must've dried her tear ducts while the guys, though I never saw them shed a tear, probably wept out of guilt or loss. Like me.

I'm still staring out the window, looking at the one cloud that suddenly appeared. There's a bird flying in front of the cloud. A black bird, but too small to be a Raven. I assumed it's a couple feet from the Tower. I grin, waiting for it to crash into the window. But it doesn't. Instead, it looks bigger, meaning its getting closer. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Was there a glint of...red where its eyes would be?

Slowly, I start to see it better. The details become somewhat visible and I realize those red sparks are its eyes. I've only seen a black bird with red eyes once: Raven's mind. But that makes no sense. Those things don't exist in the real world. Unless...

Now the bird is close and looks twice as big as a hawk. I realize there's four eyes on the bird, not two. I start freaking out, thinking this has gotta involve Trigon somehow. I get up and sprint towards the roof, running into Cyborg on the way.

"Whoa, what're y-" he starts. I look up at him with panicked eyes.

"Dude! I dunno what's going on up there, but there's this macho bird flying around that looks like the ones in Nevermore!" I ramble. Cyborg somehow picks it up and seems surprised.

"C'mon." He says, rushing up the steps to the roof. His arm shifts to his sonic canon as he runs up the stairs. When we get to the top, he suddenly stops and puts his arms I front of me. "I'll go in first." He whispers, then slowly opens the door.

I follow him to find the bright sun being blocked by a massive shadow. I look up to see the silhouette of a eagle, only _way_ bigger and the color of midnight. The creature's huge wings flap as it flutters down to the roof. Cyborg watches in shock, but then snaps out of it. He raises his arms to fire at the bird as it reaches the ground. With a shotgun-like sound, one of the sonic bolts is blasted. Just before it hits the wing of the super sized bird, a large, black shield forms around it.

_Wait a second..._ I think. Cyborg and I gasp, both making the connection at the same time. A small, hooded figure hops off of the back of the bird and slowly walks toward us. As it walks, the person removes there black gloves, revealing bandaged hands. By the time they are a few feet from us, the hooded one stops, slowly, as though enjoying our anticipation, they remove their hood.

Under that hood, is the beautiful, smiling face of Raven.

We just stand there, the three of us, us guys with our mouths agape. She takes a quick loom around. "Um... So... Who's gonna greet me first?" She asks.

I swear, Cy's eyes welled with tears as he ran towards her and lifted her up in a hug. She hugged back too, her own eyes becoming moist as she smiled widely. Cyborg was speaking gibberish words as he slowly put her down. The whole time Raven didn't stop smiling.

Once Raven was back on her feet, she turned to me with a shy smile. I knew she remembered what I had said to her that night on the roof. It must be a pain for her to even look at me. I'm not sure of what to do. Should I hug her? Say something? Get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness? I end up doing none of these and instead she walks up to me and hugs me. I'm stunned at first, but slowly my arms start working and they wrap around her, something I've longed to do forever.

"We need to talk." She whispers in my ear. Panic runs through me at her words. I know what's coming. She'll assure me of what an awful friend and person I am and that she never wants to speak with me again. Then she'll give me a beating from Hell then probably send me there. I gulp and barely nod in response. She lets me go, gives me a small glance, the turns to Cyborg who's asking questions.

"Uh, Rae?" Cy asks, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" She responds.

"About your ride over there. Uh... What exactly is that!?" He asks, looking very weary of the dark animal. It caws.

"That's Noire. Since I recently gained some new powers, One of them being to summon Azarathan griffins such as she, I used her to carry me from my old home to here." She explains. "You don't have to worry about her. She's harmless unless she's commanded to attack." That didn't seem to make Cyborg anymore comfortable and he eyed Noire nervously.

"So where's Starfire and Robin?" Raven asks. As if on cue, the couple came dashing up the stairs.

"Guys! We thought we heard-" Robin exclaimed then stopped. His mask raised when he saw Raven and Starfire gasped.

"Rae?" He whispered, walking towards her. She smiled at him and walks towards her leader.

"Hey Wonder Boy." She says. Without another word, he reaches out and hugs her tightly. I know this shouldn't matter to me. But for some reason seeing Robin and Raven hugging each other that close sets part of me off. Starfire then flies over to Raven and gives her the famous bone-bruising hug as she cries tears of joy.

After Raven grabs a large bag off of Noire's back and explains Noire to Robin and Starfire, we all head inside the Tower. Starfire chatters Raven's ear off with questions about where she was and what she was doing. Raven dismisses all of them with: "I'll explain everything to the team."

I never stop looking at Raven. It's so weird to see her here. Awesome, but weird. It feels like she's been gone for years. I can't count the things I wanna ask her and tell her. I don't even think about the potential beating I could get later. I'm just happy she's alive and in the same tower as me. I just hope she's still the Raven I started hitting on five months ago.

We all sit down on the circular couch in the Ops center. "Raven. I think some answers are an order." Robin says after we are silent for a few moments. Raven nods and looks straight forward, not facing anyone.

"It's like I said. I left to figure things out. There's so much that's been going on in my life with Trigon defeated and all these new powers. I just... I needed to understand it all before I moved forward. I didn't know what I was becoming or if this was good or not. These powers...they're strong. They're also from my demon heritage. Before I left, I was focusing more on my human half." She glances at me. "But while I was becoming more human my demonic powers were growing. It was like, they were both dueling for control.

"I finally decided I needed to figure it out. I needed to figure out who I am and what part of me is the right half. Am I a human or a demon? Well, I did figure it out. And now that I did, I believe that I'm much stronger than I was before. I know who I want to be. And that's a Titan." She finished, smiling to herself. The team and I listen in astonishment. Robin, Cy, and I's jaws are slack and Starfire looks as though she's hypnotized by Raven's words. I am too. It all makes sense now. She needed closure. She needed to know who she is and to understand herself. But that doesn't mean my words had nothing to do with it.

"As for where I was, well, I went back to where I was born, in Azarath. There, I spent most of my time learning about my new powers and how I could use them for good. I also spent a lot if time with the monks there and they helped me too. In the end, I decided that though Azarath may be where I started, Earth is my real home. So that's when I started my journey home." she explained. "I also have something for each of you." Raven digs though her bag.

Raven pulls out a holed box and hands it to Starfire. "Here. This is for you." Starfire eagerly takes it and opens the box.

Starfire gasps. She takes out the box's contents and cradles it in her hand. "It is so adorable!" She squeals. In her hand is a purple, fuzzy, ball-shaped creature with a small face and huge black eyes. You can see its tiny blue feet poking out from beneath it.

"It's called a Tendrol. They're creatures that live in the trees of Azarath. Or used to anyway. Pretty cute, no?" Raven says. The tiny creature scurries along Starfire's arm and nuzzles her cheek as she giggles.

"Yes! Thank you Raven!" Starfire cheers. Raven goes back to her bag and takes out another gift. This one is larger than Starfire's present.

"And for Robin." She says, handing him the box. He carefully opens it, probably worried it's another living creature inside of it. Inside the box is a vibrant paint set. Robin investigates it in wonder, opening and closing all of the hidden compartments.

"Thank you. It means a lot." he says, smiling at her. I resist an eye roll as she sweetly smiles back.

Raven takes out another, even bigger gift from her black duffel bag and hands it to Cyborg. I'm starting to doubt if I'm going to even get a gift.

Cy unwraps the paper bag covered object. "I know the wrapping's not great. We don't have that kind of thing in Azarath." Raven says.

"S'fine, Rae." He says, then completely unwraps the item. It's a large plastic bottle labeled in a language I've never seen before.

"It's Gûir Fuel. It's what powers all the vehicles in my dimension. Strong Stuff." She says as Cyborg examines it.

"Thanks Rae. Think you could help me work it with the T-car sometime?" He asks hopefully.

She smiles. "Of course."

"Does that mean you are staying?" Starfire asks hopefully. Fear rushes through me as Raven pauses to think before she responds.

Raven smiles at her. "Of course." Everyone in the room, I can tell, is as relieved as I am.

"And this one's for Beast Boy." She says, handing me a paper-bag-wrapped gift. I swallow, stunned that she's giving me a gift. And even more so that she has a smile on her face as she does. She's probably faking it so everyone else won't question what's happened with us.

My present's the smallest one yet. It's flat and not very heavy. I peel off the brown paper nervously, not sure of what to expect. Under the paper is a a black leather book with small golden letters sewn into it. The words read, Diary of Garfield Logan. My eyes widen and my breath hitches. I suddenly feel hopeful. As though she's not just doing this for show. And maybe, besides everything, she doesn't hate me.

"Th-Thanks Rae-ven." I quickly add. That nickname probably isn't acceptable anymore.

"It's no problem." She says, giving me her mysterious smile.

We spend the rest of the day listening to Raven's stories of what she did while she was in Azarath. Once upon a time, in his fury, Trigon destroyed the place accept for a tiny piece of it when he was searching for Raven. Since then, the Azarathans have been rebuilding their land ever since. Raven helped them rebuild it then went to help with the army. Apparently she ran into her cousin, Madge, who she thought was dead, and traveled around the dimension together and supported the army her cousin worked in.

Raven also visited the monks, including the one who trained her, in the new temple. There, Raven learned how to use her new powers and how to use her demonic half to her advantage. That didn't settle well with Robin. But she explained it was meant only to increase her abilities in crime-fighting. But pretty soon came the answer to all of are questions: Did she figure out who she is?

"I am a human, like my mother before me and like the friends who support me. Even if I use demonic magic, that doesn't change who I truly am." She said confidently, giving us the answer we needed to hear. There was a ton of congratulations and 'good-for-you-s' afterward.

"Friends! We must celebrate the return of Raven!" Starfire exclaims. I'm all for it, but I know Raven won't be.

"That's fine. Just don't invite too many people." She says. Everyone, including me, turns and stares at her in shock. I know Raven's changed, but parties?

"Glorious! I shall contact KidFlash and Wonder Girl!" Starfire cheers while the rest of us just stare at Raven, jaws dropped.

She gives us all confused looks. "What?" She says in her old school monotone. We take that as the signal to just go with it.

Cyborg and Robin go over to Starfire to help with the phone calls. I'm about to join when a hand makes its way to my shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Raven's voice whispers. I turn to see her looking back at me nervously. I can't understand why she's the one who's nervous. I'm the one who started this whole mess.

"Uh, sure." I say, equally nervous. Everything's so confusing now. I don't know if she hates me, is afraid of me, or is just trying to straighten things out. I have no time to think about it as I follow her into the hallway. When we get there, neither of us say anything. I look at her looking at her feet as though she's trying to make out the words she needs. For once I leave the talking to her.

"I know you think you're the reason I left." she finally breaks the silence. "And I'm going to start off with no. The words you said to me that night did have an affect on me, but they were not the reason I traveled across dimensions and back." She says, still not looking at me. I feel somewhat relieved, but still confused by what she means, and above all, guilty.

"I told you why I left. To figure out who I am. Not because your words hurt me so badly I left my own home. Yes, they triggered my leaving, but certainly were not the only things that made me make the choice to leave." She starts walking and I follow.

"You see Gar," My heart jumps when I hear her call me that. "many things have been happening lately that caused me to go away for so long. One of them being the confusion of becoming human." She steps onto the elevator with me. "Embracing my humanity, even with your help, was a struggle for me. Changing your life, as you can imagine, is hard, no matter how much good it does." We get out of the elevator.

"People were saying things about me. They have been for a while now. They say that I'm evil and that my powers do more bad then good." We walk down the hallway. "When I was in Azarath as a child, things were very similar. I started to question my own worth in being a super hero."

We walk towards her room. "You see, I've always wanted be human. To be free free with myself and let go. But what my biology is is a half-human half-demon hybrid. And I have to learn to live with that, no matter how much I dislike it." We enter her room and sit on her bed. "But what I came to understand during my travels, is that who you are whoever you choose to be. Not based on your background or heritage. It's what's in your heart that defines you, not your bloodlines." I listen to every word, drinking it all in. I've never listened so closely to anyone. I've heard things I've had to hear, but this is my first time needing to hear something like this.

"In conclusion, who I am is a human." she says simply, sitting up on her bed, not focusing in on anything. She turns to look at me, and it takes a few seconds for me to look her in the eye.

"I- um- wow, I mean-" I stutter. Raven smirks at me and lightly chuckles.

"What?" I ask.

"Sorry. Your face is just funny when you blush. You look like a Christmas tree." She said.

I choke on my own air and nearly fall over to catch my breath. When she goes to help me all I do is stare at her in shock. "Did you just-" I whisper. She giggles this time, enjoying the blush spread onto my face. Just then, her face dawns her own blush.

"That...wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about, Gar..." She says, looking back to the ground. Again, she's getting all nervous. She has no reason to be nervous. I should be the one who's nervous because I'm the own sitting on my crush's bed with my crush alone in my crush's room.

"I told you I found being expressing how I feel confusing, yes?" She asks, not looking up at me.

"Yeah." I say stupidly.

"Well, the emotions that I found the most strange were the emotions I felt for you." She says simply, a half smile on her lips. My eyes probably expand into the size of basketballs.

"You see, I like you Gar." she seems very interested in her fingers. "I don't know how long I've liked you or when it started. Maybe it's been since that day you saved me from Jack-ass McGothball, or that day I found you in the woods. That was one of the reasons I left. These feelings were all so unreal and confusing, I just couldn't handle it. Not because I didn't want be around you, but rather the opposite."

I can't speak. I can't move. My voice is gone and my stomach is doing flips. I've felt like this before, once. But this is much stronger. It isn't until I realize she's looking at me that something comes out of my mouth.

"I get it if you don't feel the same or if you need time to get over, y'know. I get that, but I still wanted you to know the truth and-"

"Yes!" I yell, doing a sucker punch. It was what my mind was doing, so I did it. She likes me. Raven likes me. This is awesome! "Yes! Oh thank God! She likes me! Yes!" I jump up and repeat the same words over and over again, unable to stop until Raven brings me back to the real world.

"Well?" she asks with a straight face. My eyebrows raise as I remember I haven't said anything to her.

"Was the jumping for joy and the 'she likes me' not enough? Of course I like you, Rae. How could I help it?" I say, grinning at her. She rolls her eyes but smiles and our hands meet, sending electricity through both of us.

"Good, because then this would be weird." She says. We just stand there, smiling at each other for a few seconds.

"Uh Rae?" I finally say.

"Hm?" She says.

"Does this mean...we're...y'know...together an' stuff?" I ask, fearing her reaction.

"Garfield, are you asking me on a date?" she asks, smirking as she turns around.

"Well, I, uh, if you uh-"

"The Stomping Grounds; seven o'clock tomorrow night. I'll see what I can do about transportation. Good? Great. It's a date." She says then leaves the room, leaving me dumbfounded.

I stare at where she stood, processing her words. "Date?"

* * *

Hopefully I didn't rush this chapter too much. I really wanted to get some feels out if this chapter with it still being realistic. Hope it worked.

Now go review. Now.

-Themadzlove


	11. Chapter 11: In With the New

The next night...

* * *

Richard Grayson sat at his desk, going over blue prints for his next project. He had been working at his computer all night, working out the kinks to make what he'd been planning on for a while. All he needed to do now was make it.

The phone at his desk rang, snapping him out of his concentration. He growled in annoyance but still picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. It occurred to him that it was pretty unusual for even the police to call at this hour, being 3:57 am. The few that knew his private phone number were mainly within the Titans. And being made of mainly teenagers, late night phone calls weren't common.

"... ... ..."

"Oh, hey Roy. Glad you called."

"... ... ..."

"It's alright, I was working late anyway."

"...?"

He looked at his paperwork. "Oh y'know, the usual."

"... ..."

"You'll find out. Soon." _I hope_. He thought.

"... ... ... ..."

"Well ya, see... It's just... The Robin title feels so overused, y'know?"

"..."

"I mean, I've used it for years and then Jason had it. It's kinda repetitive if you think about it."

"... ...?"

"I wanna...try something new. Something that, when you hear it, doesn't make you think of 'Batman and...'. Y'know what I mean?" He glanced at his papers again.

"... ..."

"Well, there are gonna be new Robins. Many heroes will take that mantel. If that's gonna change over again then I should to. I can't stay the same person my whole life."

"... ..."

"Something like that. I'll give you more info soon enough." He said.

"..."

"Alright, 'night." He put down the phone and hung up.

Dick stared at the blueprints then at his Robin uniform hanging in his closet, then back again. His own words echoed in his mind. _I wanna try something new._ This was definitely something new. The most important years of his life had been spent as Robin, but now those years were over. He was a Titan, not a sidekick anymore. He had been replaced, and according to what that kid informed him of yesterday, he would soon be replaced again.

He sighed and rubbed his maskless face. "I'm not Robin anymore." He whispered. Part of him was relieved to finally say it. But he also felt kind of said and left out because of it. But then again, as Bruce had once said, he was his own man with his own decisions. If he wasn't Robin than he was whatever he chose to be.

Hm... What was that guy Superman mentioned? Nightman? Falconwing? Dick thought. He snapped his fingers as her remembered.

"Nightwing!" He said in recognition._ I like that._ He thought.

He smiled to himself as he crawled into bed, knowing his mind was made up. He instantly fell asleep. After all, he had training in an hour.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Beast Boy wore a tie. Two weeks since he saw Raven in a dress for the first time. Two weeks since Raven forced herself into open-toe wedges. Two weeks since they ate guacamole and veggie dumplings while Beast Boy told stories of the Doom Patrol days. Two weeks since the first time either of them had slow danced to live music. Two weeks since her very first kiss. Two weeks since the best kiss Beast Boy had had. Two whole weeks since the first date. And they had enjoyed those two weeks to say the least.

Raven sat on the roof, her long legs hanging off the edge. She didn't feel like meditating this morning; she just wanted to watch the sunrise in the crisp, November air. She sensed a presence coming up behind her and she smiled to herself, knowing who it was. "Good morning, Gar." She said softly. Beast Boy sat down beside her, he too in his pajamas.

"You're up early." She said after being silent a few moments.

"What, I can't get up to see my _girlfriend_?" He teased. There was a smug grin on his face as he said this and he moved his face closer to hers. Garfield seemed to enjoy teasing Raven about her being his girlfriend and liked to rub it in.

"Aw. You crawled out of bed before noon for me. I'm touched." She said coyly.

"You should be." He said, not thinking of anything else to say. Beast Boy moved his face closer to hers. They kissed, something they only did in private. Beast Boy was usually one to do the kissing. He really like kissing her. Her lips were plump and soft and she knew just what to do with them. Not to mention she smelled awesome. And looked pretty damn awesome too. And now he was getting ahead of himself.

They were silent again, just staring at the morning sky. Beast Boy finally broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yes?" She responded, turning to him.

His head looked down; there was a guilty expression on his face. "Um, well, I was just wondering...when we were younger, why did you always...well, bully me." He said, looking at him feet.

Raven's face fell as she felt her guilt swell. "I mean, I know it was a while ago but, back then, why did you always...I dunno. Treat me like that?" He asked. It felt wonderful to finally ask the question he'd been wanting to ask for months. But the same time he couldn't deny he felt bad about it. After all, he did just call her a bully. Even if she was no longer the girl he spoke of.

Raven sighed. She knew this was going to come up. It was about time she told him the truth. "Garfield. First of all, I never hated you. I envied you." She stated, not looking at him. Beast Boy looked up at her with surprise.

"You see, when I was a child, I was always taught to never feel and to surpress every ounce of emotion I had. It was hard to live like that and I didn't like it. That was life as I knew it, and I was bitter that I had to live that way." She paused."I was taught that the world would hate me and that I would one day destroy it. I was told I deserved no comfort or love. Not even from my own family.

"And then you came along. You were so open and lively and most of all free. Free to feel and say whatever you wanted. That was something I never had. It made me simmer with jealousy." She paused again and stared at her hands. "But still, even after Trigon's defeat I still kept my boundaries up and never let you in. It's hard not to do something you've been taught to do since you were born." she said, shrugging.

Raven finally turned to look at him. "Either way. I had no right to treat you the way I did. And I apologize for every time I threw you against a wall or slammed you into the ground. I was just...jealous. Jealous and angry because you were everything I could never be." She looked down and brushed her fingers to his hand. "But I'm not angry anymore. I can feel now, anyway. That's all the freedom I need."

Garfield didn't know what to say. His jaw parted stupidly as he stared at the empath. He had not been expecting this revelation. The changeling's mouth started to move as his mind searched for words.

"There's much more I should explain to you. But I don't know if I'm ready to explain it yet. I know it's odd, but it's complicated. Just be patient with me, ok?" Raven said, finally looking him in the eye. It took him a few seconds, but Beast Boy eventually nodded his head in understanding. Raven smiled at him. Her smile made him smile with her too. But soon Beast Boy's smile faltered as he tried to ask another question.

"Um, another thing Rae. When did you start liking me anyway? Y'know, like-like?" He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis. She remained smiling as she answered.

"Well, I started liking you as a friend after that time you went into my mind. But at the same time I was still jealous of you. The jealousy started to go away, however, when you turned into that were beast form and rescued me. I finally realized you had your own problems that were similar to mine." She smirked to herself. "But as for like-liking you, however. That wasn't until about five or six months ago."

Beast Boy chuckled. "That makes two of us." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly been counting, but... It sounds about right." He said rubbing his chin.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Curious." He lied. He had done the math in his head. She had started 'liking' him before she ran off due to what he said. That only made him feel all the more guilty.

The empath instantly sensed his guilt and knew what it was from. "I didn't leave because of you." She stated. Beast Boy knew what she meant but still played dumb.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know very well what I mean, Logan. I've told you before. I left because I needed to understand who I was. It wasn't just what you said that night that sent me off." She insisted. Beast Boy sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I know, Rae. It's just... It hurt you. You said it yourself and- I just- I don't like being the one hurting you. I hate it." He said, looking to the ground.

Raven sighed. "Look. I forgave you for what you said. So before you do anything else you should as least forgive yourself." Beast Boy groaned.

"How?" He asked. His hands rubbed his face as his head lifted upward.

"Gar. For at least two years I made fun of you, insulted you, and abused you. What have you done to me?" She questioned.

"I dunno. Attack you, insult you when you tried to help me, let our teammate betray us because I had a crush, want me to go on?" He said pointedly.

"Well, I guess that makes us even." she said, shrugging. "The people you care about in your life will always end up hurting you in some way. And at some point, you'll end up hurting them. You just need to figure out who's worth forgiving and when you're forgiven."

Garfield stared at her in awe. "Wow. That was deep."

"Thanks. It was inspired by a Bob Marley quote." She replied. "Anyway, as for the whole forgiveness thing, one day I'll hurt you the same way you did to me and I'll refuse to forgive myself. Even if you've forgiven me over and over. So until I do forgive myself, both of us will remain hurt by what we said to each other."

Beast Boy thought for a little while. "So, if I don't forgive myself, you're only going to get hurt." He concluded.

Raven nodded. "By me." He said, making sure he was right.

"Yes Gar." She said. They were both quiet again. Garfield deep in thought with Raven waiting patiently for him.

"Well. I said I didn't wanna hurt you, so I'll forgive what I said if that's what it means." He said, half smiling at her.

"Good." She said, also smiling. They kissed again, Raven making the gesture this time. It lasted more than a few seconds, much to Beast Boy's delight.

Finally they broke apart. "Heh. If that's how you wrap up a deep talk, we should do it more often." He joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Our first truly deep moment. And now it's over." She said, standing up as did he.

"What? I happen to like kissing my girlfriend thank you very much." He said cockily.

"Then you'll really like this." She said. What happened next startled Beast Boy. She pressed her mouth to his, not breaking this kiss. Beast Boy didn't respond at first, still taken aback. But by the next kiss he responded just as eagerly. They had made out once before, but it was short lived due to an interruption from Robin. Beast Boy was lost in her lips, not really thinking about what he was doing. Without thinking, his tounge slipped through her lips which she accepted. Neither if them had kissed like this before, but right now none if that mattered. Garfield's hands instinctively wrapped around her waist as hers went to his neck and shoulders, as though they were slow dancing. Both of their minds were in other places. But soon an interruption brought them to the real world.

"WHAT THE F $:?!" The teens immediately broke apart and turned to see who was hollering.

Cyborg stood their, mouth agape in horror. Soon his expression became one of anger and he turned to look directly at Beast Boy. "Why you little-!" He growled, stomping towards the green teen. Before Beast Boy could defend himself, Cyborg lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.

"You keep your mother f- #ing hands to yourself you horny little shit!" He yelled, holding Beast Boy down with his heavy metal hands. Beast Boy gagged against the pressure and Raven took action.

"Cyborg. That's enough." Raven cut in.

"Oh no, Rae. This bastard needs to learn to keeps his hands off my sis or else!" Cyborg said, looking down on the smaller boy.

"Cyborg, it's fine. We're... In a relationship." She dared to say. Cyborg, released his hold on Beast Boy and looked at her in shock.

"What?!" He shouted, glancing between the two of them. "Since when?!"

"About...two weeks?" Beast Boy squeaked, still regaining his breath.

"Oh no. I'm not done with you yet." He responded gravely, lifting Beast Boy by the collar of his shirt. "If I see you put a single finger on her I swear I'll-"

"Dude! Chill! All we do is kiss...and...stuff..." He said, blushing.

"What kinda stuff?!" Cyborg demanded.

"Cyborg. He's telling the truth. Now put him down." Raven said calmly.

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy for a few more moments then released him, letting him fall to the ground. He simply gave Beast Boy the 'I'm watching you' signal and left the roof. The remaining Titans were left alone.

"Well...that was..." Raven trailed off. Beast Boy sat up and dusted himself off.

"Something?" He suggested. Raven shrugged.

"You do realize this makes _us_ no longer a secret." She said nervously.

He walked toward her and snatched her hand. "I'm not complaining." He said. "I'd love to show you off."

"It's not that. It's just... What's Robin going to think? I mean, you know how he gets about dating within the team. What if he-"

"Hey. If he gets to fool around with Starfire all he wants, then he can't stop us from dating or else he's a total hypocrite. It'll be fine, Rae." He kissed her again.

She sighed and whispered, "I'm not so sure."

* * *

"You fools have failed me for the last time!" Sebastian hollered, standing from his throne. At his feet were his three head warriors. Or at least the used to be.

"My liege, please! Give us one more chance I beg of y-" the first warriors words were cut off by the sweep of Sebastian's sword. Blood and the warrior's head fell to the floor.

"Get these pitiful creatures out of my sight!" He hollered. The guards came and dragged the howling men out of the room while another gaurd carried the decapitated body and head of the warrior.

Blood lifted his sword in the air; before his face. He eyed the splashes of blood on the weapon and did something he had never done before. He licked it. Sebastian removed his mouth from the blade in surprise of his actions. What had consumed him to do such an act? Within him he felt a burning spark inside his stomach. Then it rose to his chest, then head, and finally reaching his limbs. It was slightly painful at first, but it was replaced with a satisfactory feeling, like he had been fed after starving. The sensation grew more and more to one of strength and power. He felt fueled and strong. A wicked grin crept over his face.

"Rolin!" He yelled, stepping off of his pedestal. He walked towards the doors as they opened, revealing his servant.

"Prepare my armor and horse! I am on an expedition!" He announced.

"But your honor! You have not fully set into your new form-" Rolin was cut off by Blood's hand wrapping around his throat and lifting him in the air.

"I said. Prepare. My. Armor." He growled, then dropped the old man to the ground. He stumbled back onto his feet then ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Blood turned around, his blue cape swishing around with him. He walked up the stairs behind his throne until he reached the top. At the top there was a silky white fur laid upon a wooden carving of the church's symbol. He removed his cape and fashioned the fur on his shoulders in replacement. Sebastian felt a sense of overwhelming exhilaration run though him. He smirked and pulled his cape back on over the fur and stepped down the stairs.

"Your horse and armor are ready, my liege!" Called Rolin as he hobbled into the room.

"I shall prepare for tonight!" He said, walking out of the room and slamming the large doors behind him. He walked down the hall and into the clearing and approached the draw bridge. There, a dark stallion dressed in full body armor awaited him, along with many servants holding his armor. They quickly dressed him in his decorative armor. The horse whinnied in anticipation, ready to fight.

"I will find you, Gem. And when I do, you shall be mine!" He hissed as he and his horse sped off into the night.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stared at the pictures on his desk. There were four total framed photos, the others were mugshots splayed out on his desk attached to criminal files. He kept more photographs in his drawers, away from the eyes of others. The largest photograph in a large, brown frame was of Thomas, Martha, and young Bruce Wayne posing for a family portrait. The family of three were all smiling for the camera in front of a navy blue backdrop. The picture had been taken a couple if weeks before Bruce's tenth birthday, and a few months before the family fell apart.

The second frame held a less formal picture taken by Alfred of he and Dick Grayson, his first sidekick, in uniform. Bruce was in the midst of pulling on his Bat mask when twelve year old Dick leapt from the ceiling and onto the Dark Knight's shoulders. Since that moment, Bruce knew he had made the right choice in adopting Dick. For no one had ever taken him by surprise before. That photo was taken nine years ago in 2008.

The third was a picture of fifteen year old Barbara "Babs" Gordon, his other sidekick, and thirteen year old Dick wearing their school uniforms. It had been their first day going to school together at Gotham Academy, and Alfred had found it a photo worthy moment. That picture had been taken in 2010, almost a year after he recruited Barbara.

The last pictures were also family photos of his family. The Bat Family. Bruce, Alfred; Jason Todd, the second Robin; Babs visiting the mansion from Yale; and Dick, who had stopped by to visit from his own team, were sitting at the couch by the fireplace. Dick and Babs had been dating at the time and sat cozily next to each other, his arm around her shoulder. Bruce was on the other side of the couch beside Jason. Alfred sat behind the couch. The picture below it was was with the same people and the same setting but with much less formality. Jason was tugging at Bruce's mouth while Bruce squished the boy's cheeks together in response. Meanwhile, Dick had leaned into Barbara for a kiss but she held her hand to his face to stop him with a smirk on her face. Alfred settled for simply giving the couple bunny ears as he smiled cheekily at the camera.

Bruce smirked the tiniest of smirks as he scanned over the pictures. As Batman, he had to keep up his cold, unfeeling exterior. But as Bruce Wayne he let slip a few emotions now and then. At least he did for those he cared for.

*knock-knock* "Master Bruce? You have a guest." Alfred called from outside his door.

"Bring 'em in." He responded, taking one last look at the frames. He had been expecting a visit from Dick who had said he'd be bringing someone he hadn't named with him. Bruce was suspicious, but trusted Dick none the less.

The door opened and a man dressed in a mask and a black two-piece suit with a blue, falcon-like symbol entered entered. With his detective skills, Bruce instantly knew what the dress code was for. Whoever this man was, he was a crime fighter. The weapons he carried were self-defense and offense and ones that wouldn't kill if used properly. As for his face, all it took was a good look and he knew who it was.

"Dick?" He whispered, standing up.

Dick smiled at him. "Hey old timer."

Bruce stared at his prodigal son, unprepared for this new look. "Suit's new." He said casually, gaining composure over his surprise.

"Yeah. Name too." Dick responded, equally casual.

"So what do they call you?" He asked.

"Nightwing. And no one knows yet besides us." he explained. Bruce arched his brow.

"What do you mean, 'us'?" He asked, folding his arms.

"So far, you, me, Alfred and Tim." He said.

"Tim?" Bruce didn't know any Tim's worth mentioning.

Dick turned his head and nodded to the door. A boy, about the age of thirteen by looks, entered the room.

"Who the hell is this?! Has he been in on our conversation this whole time?!" He hollered, angry with Dick's obliviousness.

"It's alright, sir. I know who Dick is. And I know who you are." The boy stepped closer to the now confused Bruce.

"He figured it out for himself. All about Jason, Babs, even you and I. I didn't tell him anything he didn't already figure out." Dick said. Bruce knew what the boy and Dick were talking about. And frankly, he couldn't believe a word of what he was hearing.

"Your crime prevention is low in Gotham. Organized crime has been high since the Joker's last attack." Tim said. Hearing the word 'Joker' come out of the boy's mouth instantly brought back memories of that night.

"Listen kid, I don't know who you are or what you're-" Bruce was cut off.

"My point is, your hero-ing is low because of the lack of extra help. You need a new partner." The boy said blatantly.

"If I needed one I would've gotten help a while ago." Bruce stated.

"I wouldn't say that's true." Dick cut in. "You told me yourself you might need assistance."

Bruce's anger grew. "How much information have you given away?!" He asked Dick.

"I told you, I told him nothing!" Dick defended himself holding his hands up.

"It's true, sir." Tim piped up. "I figured it all out myself. I just went to Dick to confirm my theories and to get in touch with you."

"And why did you want that?" Bruce questioned, glaring down at the boy.

"Sir, I've been following your career since I can remember. I've taken on criminals on my own and am pretty damn good at detective work. I figured out you best kept secret after all." he responded.

"Oh I see. You think you can just waltz in here and just become my partner? Become Robin? Well guess what you can't." Bruce said walking towards the teen.

"I'm here to make an offer." Tim said, not wavering. "You put me under training, and when you think I'm ready to get out in the world as a hero, you let me go. If I don't prove myself, you can send me off and I'll leave you alone."

The two stared each other down, neither wavering. Bruce considered this in his head, and he couldn't deny he was impressed. The boy had discovered something none of Gotham's Finest never could, and he was only in his early teens. Tim reminded him of Jason in a way. It was bold of him to go to Dick upfront and tell him he knew exactly who he really was, and even more bold that he went to Bruce himself. Something very Jason worthy. But he was like Dick too. They both seemed cautious the think-before-you-act type. But could he fight.

Bruce tested the theory sweeping his leg beneath Tim's feet in attempt to knock him over. The boy dodged the attack by leaping out of reach and springing to attack Bruce. He used Bruce's state on the ground to his advantage and leapt onto him, forcing him still on the ground. Bruce thought fast and flipped them over easily. Bruce knew he had him in a firm grip on the ground. But as soon as Tim's knee made contact with his stomach, his grip loosened. Tim thrust Bruce off if him and stood, his arms in a fighting stance.

"I've taken on guys twice my size in my home town. You're obviously tougher, but you went easy on me since you think I'm a joke. I'm not a joke." Tim said. Bruce stood and brushed himself off.

"You've got skill, I'll give you that." He said. He stole a glance at Dick who was simply watching the scene.

He thought for a moment, considering the offer. No, he wasn't doing as well as he had when Jason was around, but that was partly because of his emotional strain. Losing Jason was possibly one of the worse things he'd been through. But then again, he has to keep his game up if he were to protect the city. A new partner would help with that. Maybe after some training, this kid could be decent backup.

"Your training starts tomorrow. You'll be staying here until we're done here." Bruce finalized, then walked out the door. For the first time in a long time, he felt as though he had made the right decision.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been in Canada and didn't get much time near wifi so I couldn't write very often. I also struggled with this chapter a lot. I couldn't wait for Robin to make the switch but I didn't know how to write it. Hopefully I did well!**

**-Themadzlove**


	12. Chapter 12: Tension

"Do you think he shall be home soon?" Starfire asked anxiously. She and Raven sat on the couch while Cyborg played video games and Beast Boy silently read his comic book. The boys appeared not to be speaking to each other.

"I don't know Kory. He said he'd be back today, right?" She said.

"Yes. That is what he had told me." She responded.

"Then he'll be back today. Robin's not one to break promises. He'll likely be here before nightfall." Raven said simply, not taking her eyes off her book. Starfire sighed and deflated on the couch.

"I worry for him, Raven." She said. Raven sighed.

"I know you do Star. We all do." Raven said.

"That is different. I am his m'haltika! I suffer deeply when he is in a faraway place!" Raven inwardly groaned. She knew how Starfire felt for Richard and she was happy they had found love. But she could go overboard at times when she was concerned for him.

"Gotham isn't that far, Star. Besides, he's lived there most of his life anyway." Raven soothed. She didn't even bother trying to read right now. It was likely Starfire would have more to say.

"Still, it is very-" Starfire was cut off by the clicking of the door. All the Titans turned to see who it was and were very surprised by what they saw.

A man wearing a biker jacket and jeans with sunglasses walked in. In his hand was a black brief case. Raven didn't know who he was at first, but could swear she had seen him before. He was smiling somewhat mischievously, as he walked in, emanating confidence. But he still seemed very happy to be in the tower. Slowly, as though purposely trying to torture the heroines watching him, he removed the sunglasses. Underneath them were a pair of icy blue eyes.

Raven's breath hitched. She knew those eyes. They were eyes she had only seen once, but not in person. She saw these same eyes on a four year old preparing to go on stage before his grand finale. She saw these eyes on a twelve year old, trying on his new uniform for patrol. She had felt these eyes cry as this boy fell to his knees by the bodies of his fallen parents. She had felt these eyes see the love of his life for the first time. Yes, she knew those eyes. She knew who they belonged to and had seen all that mattered to him.

"Dick?" she whispered, her shock could not be concealed even by a hood.

Starfire smiled knowingly as tears brimmed in her eyes. "Richard." She choked out. Suddenly, she leapt into the air and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Hey love." He whispered, stroking her long, wavy hair. Raven felt slightly awkward, not sure of how to react. She had so many questions. The main one being: what is going on? Dick was a man of secrets. Him suddenly parading in civilian clothes was a rare occasion. But letting someone other than Starfire see him with the glasses? Something was off.

"Uh...guys?" Cyborg piped up. He and Beast Boy sat there, confused, on the couch. Starfire released Robin as he stepped toward the couch.

"Hey Cy, Beast Boy." He said, smiling down at them.

"Look man, I don' know you and I'm pretty sure you just hugged my bro's girl, so-" he said, standing up.

Robin out his hands up in mock surrender. "Cy, Cy. Calm down. It's me. Robin."

Cyborg's jaw just about reached the floor at this revelation. "Wha'?" He said, too shocked to from words.

"Well, technically Robin anyway." He grabbed Starfire's hand. "My real name is Dick Grayson." The boys remained awestruck while the girls remained calm, having already known the truth.

"I knew it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing at him. He had an angry look on his face as he seemed to accuse Dick. Everyone turned to him, confused. Dick seemed very discouraged.

"How did you you know about that? I never told-" he started, growing slightly panicked. If Beast Boy had found out who knows who else could find out?

"Your closet. Remember that time we all dressed up like you when you went away?" Beast Boy said, folding his arms.

"What does that have to do with-" Dick said before he was cut off.

"While I was in the closet, looking for your uniforms, I saw a poster for the Flying Grayson's." He explained. Starfire gasped as the rest of the team gawked at him as though he had just given away his life story. Even though he was sort of doing that for Robin.

"I've been following you and Batman's career's since forever. Same thing with the flying Grayson's. I can put two and two together. An acrobatic crime fighter doing the exact same moves as Dick Grayson from the Flying Grayson's? Minus the mask you two would've been identical. The poster only made it more obvious." Beast Boy said. He spoke with defiance and accusation. Dick knew why. They had fought over Robin's discreetness before. But he had never thought Beast Boy would be the one to put the pieces together.

"Wow, I... Didn't think..." Dick scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you didn't. No one thinks anything of me!" He said, folding his arms.

"Gar, you know that's not-" Raven cut in, reaching out to him.

He smacked her hand away. Cyborg seemed very discouraged by his action, rather Raven appeared shocked. Not by his anger, which was understandable. But that the hand that smacked hers was a clawed hand. He stood up and yelled, "You've all looked down on me! You don't think I can make a goddamn suggestion that could save you freakin' life!" he pointed to Dick.

"You don't think I could stand on my own two feet compared to your boy toy over here!" He pointed at Starfire and gestured to Dick as he said Boy Toy. Dick 's face turned red with anger while Starfire's lips trembled at his insult.

"And you especially!" He pointed at an equally surprised Cyborg. "You're supposed to be my best friend! But you think I can't handle being with Raven without killing her! Well I've had it!"

Beast Boy stomped out of the Ops room and into the hallway.

"B! Wait!" Cyborg called. Words couldn't describe his guilt. He knew he shouldn't have treated Garfield that way yesterday. And now he paid for it.

"He needs to calm down Cyborg. Blow off some steam." Raven said. She knew how the changeling was feeling, for she had experienced the same thing many times before.

Cyborg sighed. "I know."

"Alright, what the hell was that about?!" Dick yelled, holding a sobbing Starfire against his chest.

"We drove him over the edge. All of us." Raven said, looking down to her feet. She felt ashamed in what she had said to him. Even if that was years ago. Even now he was hurting because of her.

"That's bullshit. He's just being over dramatic." Dick said.

"Oh, overly dramatic, huh?" Cyborg mocked, stomping towards the dark haired teen. Without hesitation he grabbed him by the collar. "Whenever he's tried help your sorry ass you pretend he isn't there! Hell, whenever he even speaks to you you treat him like he can't do nothin'! Like he ain't even human! Whataya think it's like to live with that?!"

Dick refused to let his gaze waver, but in his head he was unsure of what to think. Had he really treated Beast Boy that way? Sure, he was hard on Beast Boy that one time. But at that point he clearly deserved it. Hadn't he let it go? Of course, he knew the feeling Cyborg was talking about. What it was like to be shut out and to feel like you're opinion doesn't matter. But that wasn't what he was doing with Beast Boy. Right?

"You don't know what you're talking about, tin man." he responded through gritted teeth. He desperately hoped the emotions he felt within him weren't coming to surface.

"Ghlark'muchka! Sera'vana! Sen m'haltika!" Starfire hollered in Tameran as she lunged at Cyborg. The metallic man fell to the ground with her weight on his. Cyborg didn't know what to do. He had no time to defend himself against her strong fists as they met his face. With each strike, Cyborg felt pain he had never imagined. But it wasn't just Starfire's fists he felt. He felt something burn against the skin of his arms.

Raven was too shocked to react to what she was seeing. Starfire, the kind, lively, innocent alien girl had just savagely attacked one of her best friends. She beat him with ten times more ferocity than she ever did with any villain. In her shock, she slowly became aware of what was happening. But by the time she did, Starfire's head was on fire.

"Kor'i!" She shouted as she came back to reality. Dodging the fire, Raven grabbed Starfire's wrists and tried to pull her off. It was hard. Tamerans were undeniably strong. Much stronger than Raven herself. But in that moment, logic seemed to take a break, and Raven's hands forced Kor'i's hands off of Cyborg's neck.

Starfire was still in the middle of her rage, and was furious her challenger had gotten away. Her fiery hair whipped around as she growled at Raven. Her eyes were glazed over, no longer including pupils. Raven clenched Starfire's wrists and tried to calm her with her words. "Kor'i. Please. Come back. This isn't you." She whispered. Her words fell on death ears as she thrust her wrists out Raven's grasp. With her now free hands, her left hand grabbed at Raven's neck while her other hand glowed a furious green.

"Su Verto." She whispered though her ground teeth. Her green hand raised ready to fire at Raven. Raven gagged against the strangle on her throat, unable to breath as her skin began to bruise.

Suddenly, Starfire's eyes regained their pupils. Her eyes widened as she observed her surroundings, and the realization of what she had done came to her. The Tameran gasped as her hand unlatched around Raven's throat and her other hand returned to its normal condition. Her hair was instantly distinguished. She took several heavy, shaky breaths as she stared at her hands, both dotted with blood. Her lip began to quiver as she looked all around her and noticed Cyborg's bruised and bloodied face and his fire scarred chest. She turned to Raven who was on the ground, gasping for air. Dark bruises had formed around her neck.

"Di-did I..." She whispered. She turned to her boyfriend who was standing there, mouth agape as he watched the scene.

"Kor'i?" He whispered. His hand reached out to her but she fell out of his reach.

"No! Do not come near me! I will harm you!" She screamed frantically, backing away. There were tears in her eyes as they quickly became a navy blue color. Dick still kept his arm up and walked towards her, hoping to calm his girlfriend.

Starfire squeezed her watery eyes shut and shook her had vigorously. "Gah!" She screamed as she whipped around. Her body was shot like a cannonball as she flew out the window, shattering it along the way.

Dick covered his face from the glass shards as she took off at her fastest speed. He removed his arm and stared at the green bolt in the distance. "No." he whisper, running to the edge. "Kor'i!" He hollered. He almost fell over the edge of the building before he caught himself. His eyes never left the small dot of what was Kor'iander. _What just happened? Where's she going? Is she coming back?_ He asked himself. He hadn't felt this distressed in years. Part of him wanted to scream. Another wanted to cry. But another blamed himself for starting this whole mess.

"Richard!" Called a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Raven kneeling by Cyborg's battered body. He joined her beside him.

"Help me get him to the medical wing! Now!" She said hoarsely. It took him a few moments to process her words before he went into action. Raven used her powers to levitate Cyborg's body. He eyed her as she dud, especially the black bruises on her neck. Kor'i didn't do that. She loves Raven like a sister. She would never hurt her. That wasn't Kor'i. He told himself. It was the only thing that made it possible for him to function.

When they got to they medical bay Raven immediately began her healing treatments on her injured friend. Dick paid no attention. He stared at the wall with Starfire the only thing on his mind. Occasionally Starfire would lash out on certain villains, Kitten mainly. But that was nothing compared to what took place just a few minutes ago. Yes, he cared about Cyborg's well being as well. But that wasn't on his mind at all.

"Dick?" Raven asked walking towards him.

"I have to find her." he said, quietly but clear as day.

Raven blinked. "How are you-" she said.

"I haft to." He said hoarsely.

Raven looked to the ground and thought for a moment. She knew Dick was in a very emotional and possibly irrational state. If he searched for her, he wouldn't rest until she was in his arms again. Even if he got himself killed. But then again, trying to stop him would be impossible if those were his intentions. When it came to Starfire, rationality wasn't his strong point.

"Ok." She whispered. "How?"

Dick breathed in and out. "I just will." Then he left the room.

Raven watched him leave. Even if she tried there was no way she could stop him. So she didn't. Instead she turned to Cyborg, whose burns and bruises were slowly healing themselves thanks to her magic. Deciding he would be alright without her, she left the room in search of Garfield.

T-T-T-T

Garfield threw the stone in his palm into the calm lake. As he threw his arm forward, he tried take all of his frustrations with the small rock and into the water. But after every stone he threw, the anger was still there.

He had vented out already in the amount of time he had stormed out of the Ops room. But he wasn't just venting about how his friends had been treating him. He vented at the Beast. It didn't take long to figure out. The claws, the voices, the sudden urge to vigorously devour any meat in sight. These had Beast written all over them. Whenever certain emotions came in contact with him, these things would happen. Gar didn't get why or how it was happening, or how long it would continue, but it was starting to freak him out. He would say horrible but painfully honest things to the people he cared about most. He hadn't meant to make Starfire cry. But he couldn't help but be hurt by how she ignored him now that she was with Dick- 'stuck up bitch'- Grayson.

There were a number of things he'd like to say to Dick that he wouldn't mind saying in the most insulting ways. He felt no guilt about it. Dick was, well, a dick to him. He bossed him around, treated him like a brainless five-year-old, and trusted him probably as much as he trusted Slade. Garfield had always been bitter towards Dick's reaction to the whole Beast incident. He never apologized for almost sending him to jail or even acknowledged that he saved Raven's life that night. It hurt to be on the same team with that guy this long and still be considered a setback in his mind. It really sucked.

The rock skipped four times on the water before sinking under the surface. He leaned onto his forearms to watch the pale orange sunset. Many memorable moments of his time with the Titans had happened here. It was the place he had grown closer to Terra, but the same place he let her get away. He had spent many nights out here, thinking over her; longing for her to come back. Garfield hadn't really thought of his old, sort of girlfriend in a long time. Especially now that he was with Raven. He and Raven would come out here together as well like he once did with his former teammate. But this was better. There was no awkwardness, nothing to hide. Just them. That was one if the things he liked about being with Raven. They were honest and could say anything to each other. There were no secret alliances or betrayal of any kind. He would never do that to her and Raven was above straight up lying to those she cared for.

Speaking of Raven, his acute sense of smell caught a whiff of vanilla and lilacs. That meant Raven was coming near him. To him, all the Titans had their own specific scent. Raven, as he had said, smelled like vanilla, lilacs, and sometimes herbal tea. Cyborg smelled like motor oil and mint. Dick smelled like hair gel, sweat, and cologne. And Starfire smelled like strawberry and marshmallow perfume.

His girlfriend sat next to him on the rocks, staring at the water. He knew what she was going to say: you should apologize to the team or you'll suffer through a grudge you can't remove and all that jazz. He loved her advice but sometimes he couldn't understand her understanding.

After a few moments of silence Raven spoke. "I take it you haven't talked to him yet." She said, not looking at him.

His frustration came out with her words. "Who, Dick? Hell ya I have! I've tried over and over to get him to-"

"Not Dick. Victor." She finally looked at him.

Garfield then felt very awkward at her suggestion. "Well...no...but..."

Raven sighed. "I thought you two told each other everything? Why is it so hard to ask him why he has a problem with us?"

Beast Boy scratched behind his head. "I dunno. I mean...it's just...awkward is all."

She arched her brow. "Well you to have done some pretty awkward things, so..."

Gar shook his head. "That's not it, Rae."

"Then what is it?" She asked, turning her body towards his.

The green teen's face flushed slightly as he tried to come up with words. He knew Raven wouldn't be too happy with his reasoning. "Well...it's just... well... I don't think he's exactly over the whole Beast inside me thing, and... I don't think he... Trusts me... With you." He said, looking to the ground.

Raven stared at him for a few moments. "Gar, you know I don't believe you would ever-"

"That's the thing, Rae!" He said, throwing up his arms. "I mean, after thinking about it, it sorta makes sense. The Beast targeted you last time! If it happened again, being how we are now, who noes what shit could go down!" he exclaimed. He was so confused by what was happening to him. When it came to the Beast, he wasn't taking any chances with Raven around.

The empath thought for a moment. She didn't dent his inner animal was dangerous. But that night that animal saved her life. Cyborg and Dick's opinions on the Beast mainly ignored the saving her life part and only focused on how the Beast nearly destroyed the tower. But then again, Victor had been the one to defend Beast Boy when Dick insulted him.

"Victor is your best friend. After you ran out of the Ops room, he defended you against Dick. I can sense he feels guilty for treating you like that yesterday. Besides, you should at least know why he freaked out rather then making assumptions." She concluded.

"Wait, defended me against what?" He asked. She then remembered he had missed everything that had happened in the Ops.

"Well, once you ran out, Dick said you were just being dramatic and Vic wasn't too happy with that. He looked about ready to attack him until Starfire cut in..." she trailed off. It occurred to her he may not reacted well to hearing she and his best friend had been attacked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Raven shook her head. "She wasn't herself. I could sense there was something wrong with her." Raven paused to come up with her next words. "I guess, seeing Dick about to be attached, she just...lost it."

Beast Boy was still confused. "What do you mean she 'lost it'?"

Raven sighed. "She attacked Cyborg. She used wats of fighting I had never seen her use. It didn't end well."

Beast Boy's eyes were as wide as saucers. Starfire was supposed to be the image of sweetness and rainbows. There was no way she would never... "I-Is he okay?" He squeaked out.

"He's healing right now. He should be done soon." she said. They were quiet again, Beast Boy staring into space.

"Where's Starfire now?" he asked.

"She took off. Dick's out looking for her. But I have no idea where she is." Raven said.

Beast Boy slowly stood up. "I'm gonna go see him." he said.

As he started walking back to the tower, Raven called to him. "Gar!" She said, also standing. Garfield turned back to her. "What?"

"Remember, this has nothing to do with you. Or anyone." she reminded him. He knew what she meant: there was no one to blame.

Beast Boy nodded and kept walking to the tower.

T-T-T-T

Victor's head pounded as his eyes lazily opened to the room around him. His body appeared to be healing itself, a gift from Raven. He instantly remembered where he'd gotten those burns from and was instantly wide awake.

"Holy shit." He breathed as he tried to get up.

"Slow down, dude. I don't think Rae would want her healing to go to waste." Said a voice beside him. He turned to see Beast Boy sitting in a chair next to him with a cheesy grin on his face. Vic knew he was trying to make this less awkward, considering what had happened recently.

"Yeah." He muttered, settling back down. Beast Boy's grin faded into a guilty look.

"Look I just wanted to apologies for-" he started.

"You have nothing to apologize for, B. You had a right to be pissed at me for my...reaction." he said. Cyborg understood now that he should have put more trust in his friend rather than freaking out as he did that day.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No man. I get it now. We all know about my jacked up alter ego. If it were to come back with Rae around... We'd all be in trouble. I wouldn't trust me either."

Victor blew out his breath as he rubbed his head. "Look man. Your my closest friend. I should've trusted you more and not've assumed. But I guess when I saw..."

Beast Boy blushed. "Heh-heh. That was pretty awkward." He said, scratching behind his head.

Yes, it had been awkward for Cyborg to see his sister and his best friend making out before his eyes. But his reason went much deeper. "That's not it. Follow me." He pulled himself off his bed and stood up. Beast Boy followed him out of the room and into his lab.

Cyborg pulled up a chair at the large computer and began typing. "So a couple of days ago I figured out something new about the Beast."

T-T-T-T

The empath's uncloaked form arose from the floor of her room and into the air. The world around her seemed to disappear and fade into a new one. She opened her eyes to see the familiar white space of Nevermore. As she usually did, she walked down the hall to the table of stones and placed her and on the yellow stone. She felt her body being teleported away from where she had been standing and into Wisdom's library.

Raven opened her eyes to the familiar room which Wisdom dwelled in. Wisdom was hovering by a bookshelf, organizing loads of books until she noticed Raven standing by the door. She gently floated to the ground and began walking down the staircase towards Raven. "Yes?" She asked in her cool, formal tone.

"I've come to ask you a question..." Raven said nervously, blush forming on her face.

"What is it?" Wisdom asked, giving her her full attention.

Raven took a deep breath. "It's about Garfield."

"Ah. I see. Come, sit." She leas them over to some chairs and they sat together.

"Well, I'm just...confused as to how I feel." Raven said.

"How so? I was aware you liked him very much." Wisdom said.

"No. I do. A lot. I'm just... I'm worried about how our relationship will go? What if we move to fast? What if I move too slow? What if-" Raven rambled, all the questions she had been thinking over all day coming out of her mouth.

"Slow down, child. One at a time." Wisdom chided. Raven sighed.

"Wisdom, you know about what's happened to me and what I've been through. What if it gets in the way of my relationship with him? I want to be with him but I still don't know..." She trailed off and buried her face in her hands. "I'm so confused." She mumbled, her pride lowered for the moment as she spilled her heart out to her emotion clone.

Wisdom thought for a moment. "Raven, I'm afraid this isn't my area. I suggest you speak to Affection on this matter." She suggested. Raven's head bolted upright.

"No. She's delusional." Raven insisted, giving Wisdom a warning look.

Wisdom sighed. "You only spoke to her once Raven. Besides, affection is a big part of any relationship. It makes more sense to consult her above all people."

Raven shook her head. "I hate it when you're right." She scowled.

Wisdom shrugged. "It is my aim to please."

Raven placed her hand over her broach and faded into the seat she was sitting in. Within a moment, she was back in the white room before the bejeweled table. She glanced at the purple gem and sighed. Affection was never her favorite emotion. She was like Happy, dreamy and nonsensical. She used to dislike her mainly because she was the purpose for Raven's emotional ties, which had been dangerous at the time.

The hybrid placed her hand on the purple jewel and felt the world around her fade and reappear. The sight before her was a beach by the sunset with a small canopy bed by the shore. Everything smelled like lavender and vanilla, Raven's favorite scents. On the bed was Raven's double strumming a soft tune on a guitar. Raven cautiously walked up to the figure, knowing this was who she came to see.

"Um, Affection?" She asked. The strumming stopped and she looked up at Raven with a knowing smile.

"Shhhhh." She said, putting her finger to Raven's lips. Raven was getting very confused.

"I know why you're here." Affection said, standing up. _Well that makes this faster._ Raven thought.

Affection began walking down the beach and Raven followed her. Her double had a dreamy look on her face. _Definitely delusional._ Raven thought. She hoped she wasn't like that when she showed affection in the real world.

"Tell me, Raven. What is it that makes you think you and Garfield are moving too fast?" she asked.

Raven arched her eyebrow. "I thought you said you knew what I was here for." she quarreled.

"Just tell me Raven. It will make this much easier on both of us." Affection replied.

Raven blinked, not expecting she could be this stern. "Well, it's clear Cyborg seems to think so." She responded.

"I thought you didn't care what other people think." Affection said, smiling coyly. Raven scowled.

"What's your point?" She hissed.

"My point is, is that you believe you are moving too fast because you are afraid of that happening. But you have nothing to fear. So far you've done impressively well." Affection smirked. Raven blushed slightly.

"Well, what if we're doing well and when he wants to move forward I can't take the next step?" Raven asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Affection asked.

Raven groaned. "You know very well why." She was getting tired of this game Affection was playing.

"What did we say about making this easier, Raven?" Affection sang. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Because the only relationships I've had never got very far. I wouldn't know what I was doing." Raven said, feeling like a child hearing her own words.

"Would her either?" She asked. Raven was about to answer before she realized what she meant.

"He's had many more dates than I ever did." Raven felt a simmer of jealousy at the thought.

"Yes, but they were dates. Just dates. They were never relationships like the one you two are in." Affection pointed out. "Neither of you will understand at first, but over time you'll get the hang of it."

Raven was silent and thought to herself. As much as she hated to admit it, her purple clone had a point. It wasn't like Raven was the only one who was nervous about them or had fear of it going wrong. She would have to speak with Gar about that soon.

Raven stopped walking and turned to look at Affection. "Thanks." She said, giving her a soft smile. Affection smiled back to her.

Knowing her time here was done, Raven placed her hand on her broach and watched the sunset fade away.

T-T-T-T

Beast Boy stared at the screen, blushing to the point her was brown. He tried to find words but he couldn't think of much. Finally he voice managed to squeak. "So that means if I, well, we... I..."

Cyborg sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm not trying to do this to scare ya, dude. But I gotta tell ya the truth. When I saw you on the roof after seein' this, I got mighty suspicious."

The boy's didn't speak for a moment. Beast Boy sighed and rubbed his face. "What am I gonna do man?" He groaned.

"I dunno, B." He took a deep breath. "But I do know you gotta tell Rae about this. This affects her, like a lot." He said. Beast Boy nodded. He collapsed in his chair and let out a heavy sigh.

"And I though I was dangerous before." He mumbled.

"Of course your dangerous, B. We're all dangerous. Otherwise we wouldn't be on this team." Cyborg replied.

"That's not what I mean, dude." Beast Boy said, sitting back up. "I mean, dangerous to Rae. What kind of boyfriend would put her through shit like this?" He gestured to the screen.

Cyborg wasn't sure of what to say. "She's tough, B. She's been through a lot if stuff like this herself and she's still with us today. If she really likes you that much, she'll be there for you for this. Trust me." He soothed.

"But what if she doesn't?" He mumbled. Cyborg sighed in exasperation.

"I dunno what to tell you, man. Just go talk to her. That's all you can do." He said, standing up along with Beast Boy. Garfield was too ashamed and afraid to look his friend in the eye. He wasn't exactly putting her in danger. Never mind that, he totally was. Putting Raven in in harms way was the opposite of what he wanted to do. He hated being the one who caused her fear or pain especially. Now it was the case where he had no idea what he could do.

Victor looked down on his friend and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even if this only made him more worried about he and Raven dating, he knew by the looks of it Beast Boy was in the same boat. He placed his large hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. As Beast Boy let go he didn't look back at him, but rather had a distant look on his face. He could only imagine how he most be feeling.

Garfield walked toward the door, paused, and turned back to Cyborg. "Thanks, Vic." He whispered. Then he left.

* * *

"Is the test subject ready yet!?" Sebastian Blood hollered, slamming his fist on Rolin's desk. He and his assistant were in Rolin's lab. In the dark, shady cave there was a cage. Inside that cage was a locked safe that appeared to be screaming.

"Yes master. Just a moment." Rolin replied, his shaky hand pulling the lever downward. In response, the door to the cage slowly rolled open. With a swish of Blood's hand, the safe unlocked, one bolt by one. Finally, the safe opened, revealing a blindfolded and tied up human, screaming and crying with in her bonds. He felt that sense of power that he commonly felt whenever he sensed fear. The fear of pitiful mortals were the only thing they were good for. For that fear fueled him, just as their blood made him strong.

The girl was of adolescent age by her appearance. He inhaled her scent. She was for the most part pure. Virgin; sane. She had not been tampered with throughout her life. Until now anyways. Her mind would be simple enough to bend to his will. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried and screamed, her voice muffled by the rope wrapped around her mouth. Her emotions were loud and overbearing. But never mind that. His intentions would be met.

"Remove the blindfold!" He commanded. "I must see her eyes to perform this task!" Rolin waddled over to the girl and untied the blindfold revealing her moist brown eyes. Sebastian removed his hood and began whispering the sacred words.

"Zeran Kamari Zinthos. Zeran Kamari Zinthos." He repeated, placing his hand in a prayer position. His eyes were closed as the claw like marks along his head and back began to glow. The child screamed at the sight, but Blood paid her no mind. His mind branched out to hers, gripping it, making it his own. Her own eyes began to glow. She screamed louder as they grew brighter and her chanting grew louder.

Rolin's shaky mouth formed an awe-inspired smile as he gasped. It was working. Their minds were connecting. Soon his master will have fully taken over her pitiful mind and claim it as his own. Finally, as though they reached a breaking point, the entire cave went dark as Sebastian hollered his final chant. At the same time, the girl screamed her loudest then her voice broke off. Everything was dark, silent. Not a movement or a noise was made.

Suddenly, at the same exact place the young girl had stood, two pairs of red eyes appeared. Her soft voice started to repeat five words like a drill. "Raven belongs to Brother Blood. Raven belongs to Brother Blood." She repeated over and over. Sebastian let out a deep chuckle. Then that chuckle became a booming malevolent laugh in the dark cave.

It had worked.


	13. Chapter 13: Just Say It

Nightwing peered over the bustling city. He wasn't really watching it, more so just staring into space. He hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. That plus looking over this jam-packed city high and low took a lot out of him. The wise choice here would be to head back to the tower, get some rest, recuperate, then look for Kor'i as soon as he could with the team's help. Only this time he would be able to see straight. That was the rational decision anyway. The one Bruce or Raven would suggest. But his mind was in no rational state. It was either get Kor'i back or she would never come back.

Dick was so caught up in this depressive trance he didn't notice the little red light beam touching his forehead. Without thinking much, his eye rolled upward and noticed a red glow coming from above him. He was confused at first, but within that moment he realized what that light meant. The hero looked forward and, despite the darkness of the rooftops, noticed something. A man holding a gun. A huge gun. An AK-47 most likely. But what was most noticeable about him was that he was wearing what looked like a crimson red helmet. Then this mystery man did something strange. He waved. Dick knew it was meant to taunt him and to get his attention as though the gun hadn't. Focusing his attention back to the red light, he was reminded he needed to get away from here. Now.

The moment Dick scrambled to his feet, a loud bang was heard all over the city.

* * *

Cyborg had to put himself into hibernation mode in order to get a wink of sleep that last few nights. It was tough enough to break the bad news to Beast Boy, which caused him plenty of tossing and turning the past few nights. But when Raven told him about Dick and Starfire, he felt almost as though he would lose his head. Dick never took any trouble involving Starfire well. In fact, when she sprained her arm in battle he beat himself up for days. He always blamed himself for any casualties involving Starfire. And to make things worse, this time around there was no way to help her. Her condition was unknown. Her whereabouts were unknown. At least if she was injured they could bring her back. Right now though, it was entirely out of his hands.

There was no point in going to the kitchen as he was far from hungry. So he did what he always did when he had something big on his mind. He worked on the T-car. Victor rolled himself beneath the hood of his car with a wrench in his hand. Solid labor always seemed to help him think. Sports, code-work, and fixing stuff always seemed to take his mind off his worries or help him think over them. He filled in the screws, the under-oiled pipes, and so on as he thought over Starfire's attack on him the other day. He couldn't deny that he was pretty scared of what was going on with her. After all, she could've burned off what little skin he had left. It was all pretty bizarre. The perfect image of kindness and joy had nearly killed him. Did she have something against him? Some kind of grudge she had kept from everyone all these years?

"Black! Ptoo!" he spat as oil sprayed in his face. While he was deep in thought, he had loosened the valve too much and it let the oil within it loose. He blocked the flow with his hand and used the other to screw the valve back on. Cyborg sighed in relief as the oil stopped descending onto him. The metallic man got up from beneath the car and grabbed a cloth to wipe his face and hands off. As he did, he decided on one thing with Starfire's dilemma: he had done something to hurt her. He didn't know what it was, but it was bad enough to set her head on fire.

* * *

Beast Boy had never been good under pressure. It always ended up with him either hyperventilating, making a fool of himself, or royally screwing up and he knew it. That only made matters worse, for he knew he would end up doing one of those things. The kind of pressure he was under was the life-or-death type. If he didn't tell Raven soon, he would be putting her life on the line. Part of him knew that wasn't a rational assumption, but right now he was too anxious to think straight.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Raven asked cautiously. She wasn't sure if how to react to Garfield right now. He had been so nervous when he asked her if they could talk in his room. The empath could sense his high levels of anxiety and even fear emanating off of him. Never had she seen him like this. Garfield was laid back and easygoing when it came to hard topics. Not always appropriate with them, but he never went into pure panic mode like this.

Garfield felt himself sweating at her words. He couldn't look back at her or even towards her. _Be a man for God's sake! Just say it!_ His mind screamed, shaming his cowardliness. Beast Boy took a deep breath and tried to come up with words. "Yeah...listen Rae..." His voice shook as he spoke. "There's something kinda important I should tell you."

Now Raven was fully alert to his words. "Yes?" she asked, trying not to sound as worried as she was. If this was such a big deal, it was much harder on him than her.

Garfield took another deep breath. _Think of how badly it could end if you don't tell her._ He imagined Cyborg saying. That seemed to get the words out of his throat. "Well ya see, uh..." He began, swallowing. "It's about that...thing..."

Raven arched her brow. "What do you mean?" She asked, getting confused.

Beast Boy sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "That...that thing... Inside me..."

Raven's went wide in recognition. "Oh. That..." she said, feeling slightly awkward. "What about it?"

He swallowed again. "It's...it just..." His voice was shakier than before. He's stood up as he said, "Something about it came up and... It's...different now..."

Now Raven was even more confused. "Gar, listen. Just tell me. I'll understand." She said, standing beside him with her hand on his shoulder. Gar shook his had quickly, he eyes squeezed shut.

"I-it doesn't matter if you understand. This-this thing...it could still...hurt you..." His breathing was almost like a pant.

"Gar, I told you. It saved me last time." She said.

"This is different!" He almost shouted, shaking her hand off. Raven was taken aback by his reaction and the pained look on his face. Garfield got the impression he had hurt her and felt even worse.

Garfield took one final deep breath before he spoke. "The Beast. It's not just affected by anger anymore." He started. "It, well, is affected by more than that actually, but ever since you and I started going out...there's one thing that's come up that I hoped wouldn't happen." He said. Even though his voice was at a leveled tone, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

"Yes?" She urged him to go on.

"It's hard to explain...but... It affects my...well...hormones..." He concluded. He was, once again, brown with blush. Was he ever humiliated. Raven was blushing too but regained her composure momentarily.

"Gar." She said in a serious tone with her eyes closed. "You think that because you have a higher hormonal influence than the average teenage male that I would dump you?" She asked pointedly.

"Rae that's not it. Well, not all of it. Listen." He took her wrist then let it go. "Say we're...like...kissing or something." God, he was going to be brown permanently. "And you...well...didn't wanna...keep going, if ya catch my drift, there's a chance that...because of that animal half...I wouldn't be able to stop at some point... I know it's wrong and I'm scared of what I might end up doing and..." He turned around and returned his fingers to his hair.

"Garfield look at me." Raven demanded almost harshly. Here it comes. He thought. End of the line. It was all over. He turned around to look at her, unaware that he was trembling.

Raven cupped his face in her palms. "I know." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, his eyes popping out.

"I know about your animal instincts. I have since you turned into the Beast and saved me that night. I know what and how you feel. Especially in times like that. Empath, remember?" She smiled at him softly.

Garfield remained shocked and unable to speak for some time. "So...you're ok with this?" He squeaked out.

"Well, in all honesty, I am worried. But that doesn't mean I'm going leave you because of it." She soothed. He continued to stare at her for a few moments before he scooped her up in a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice trembling. Raven could feel his eyes getting moist. She smiled to herself as she stroked his hair in response.

Beast Boy slowly released her and looked at his girlfriend sheepishly. "Sorry. I just...though you were gonna leave me for this..."

"Nah. It's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me." She smirked.

"I'm serious Rae. I've...never had much luck when it came to girls or...life to begin with. It always seemed like it was because of me." He said.

"I guess we have that in common." She said, looking her feet.

"What do you mean?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"It's nothing." she said, taking a step back. "Nothing that matters anymore."

Gar was about to say more, but let the subject rest as she leaned her head in his shoulder.

* * *

Nightwing opened his eyes warily, squinting at the sunlight shining upon his face. He soon became aware of the fierce pain in his arm and he hissed in response. Trying to use his other arm to clutch it.

"It would appear Master Dick is awake, Master Bruce." He heard a man with a familiar British accent say.

"Aaaa-Allll?" He croaked, his throat dry.

"It is alright, Master Dick," he felt a moist cloth on his forehead. "The pain will soon subside." Dick's eyes began to make out shapes and images. Leaning over him was a thin, elderly man with a thin, black mustache. Alfred Pennyworth. It became clear to him who it was and he felt a sense of joy from it. Dick smiled up at him. He tried to talk again before he was interrupted.

"How is he?" said a deep, almost anxious voice. Dick knew that sound anywhere.

"His vitals seem normal, despite his recent blood loss. With the bullet removed his arm should heal at a relatively normal pace." Alfred reported.

"Hey Bats." He croaked out, giving off a goofy smirk. He was pretty loopy thanks to the anesthetics, but not so much that he couldn't recognize his old mentor's voice.

"Who was it that shot you?" Batman demanded, standing beside Dick's bedside. At his words memories of the man in the red helmet came back to him. But also memories of what happened to Kor'i.

"Kor'i!" He hollered, struggling to get up. Alfred tried to restrain him back to his bed.

"Calm yourself, Master Dick! You will damage you're arm again!" He said, holding the younger man down. Dick managed to calm himself down, but Kor'i was still on his mind.

"Who's Kor'i?" Batman demanded.

"No! It wasn't her who shot me. I...I didn't know the guy who did..." He said, panting and sweating from his anxiety.

"What did he look like?" Batman asked in a calmer tone.

"A...it was a guy...he was wearing this weird helmet thing...a red one...I'd never seen him before..." Dick responded. Batman pondered over his answer.

"I'll be in my office." He announced after a few moments. "You rest up. No getting up unless Alfred gives you the okay, got it?" He said as he walked out of the room, not waiting for a response.

After being silent for a few moments, Alfred spoke again. "Who is this 'Kor'i' you speak of?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Dick blushed and scratched his head with his moveable arm.

"You'd probably know her better as Starfire." Dick responded.

"Ah. I see." The butler replied. "Is she in some form of trouble?" He asked, picking up the bandages Dick had knocked over.

Dick sighed. "Yeah. A lot of trouble. Well, I'm not exactly sure, but... she took off, when, yesterday? Two days ago? I dunno why but... I gotta make sure she's okay."

Alfred listened. "I presume that she is the young lady of which you brought to dinner as of a couple months ago." Now Dick blushed even harder.

"Yeah... That's the one..." He said, smirking to himself for a moment. "I should probably contact the team. They probably don't know where I am." He said, getting back to business.

"Would this be helpful?" Alfred asked, pulling a Titans Communicator out of his pocket.

"Thanks." Dick said, taking it from him.

"Glad I could be of help to you once again, Master Dick." He said, smiling at Nightwing. Nightwing smiled back.

"Thanks Alfred." he responded as the man left.

* * *

Cyborg tinkered at his workbench on a super computer that didn't work fast enough. It was simply a lame excuse to not go out and face his other friends. Pretty soon though, his friend managed to reach him.

His Com vibrated and he reached over to it, not checking to see who was calling. But he was shocked when he did.

"Cyborg!" Called Dick through his communicator.

"Rob! I mean- Dick, where in the hell are you?" Victor asked.

"Bat Cave. Listen is there there any word on-" Dick said before he was cut off.

"The Bat Cave? How'd ya end up there? And... Are you in a hospital bed? What happened?" He interrogated.

"I...ran into a criminal. Batman must've found me and brought me back the Cave to patch me back up." He responded. "As I was saying, I'd there any word on K- Starfire?" he asked.

Cyborg sighed. "Sorry man. No one's had any contact from her."

"Have you tried tracking her?" Dick asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Her communicators' with her. It's just wherever she is has no form of signal. She could be in outer space." Cyborg explained. Dick's eyes widened.

"What if she went back to Tameran?!" Dick exclaimed. There was a panicked look in his eyes.

"Possibly. That place is far off enough to lose signal to." Cyborg figured.

"We gotta go there!" Dick hollered as he scrambled to get up.

"Yo, man! Chill! We didn't even know if she's there or not! This could be a wild goose chase!" Cyborg admonished. But Dick wasn't listening.

"I will go through a thousand galaxies if it means getting her back. We're going. That's final." He demanded in a threatening tone. He then hung up.

"Dammit." Cyborg whispered.

* * *

Raven wasn't lying when she said she was worried about Garfield's 'condition'. She knew this issue would come up in some shape or form. But she secretly hoped it wouldn't occur. At least not this soon. They'd only been dating roughly a month anyway.

A year ago any romantic relationship was out of the question for Raven. Four years ago any form of relationship was out of the question. It was hard to believe that she and Garfield had gotten this far when she had so much going against her. The rules she was forced to live by, the oppression that surrounded her, and the horrible experiences she went through, affected her day to day life in some way. She had gotten over most of them, but the memories were still there, as they would always be. And though she hated to admit it, they would affect her relationship with Beast Boy. But for both of their sakes, she would get over her past and herself so she and Beast Boy could have an almost normal relationship. He deserved to be with her in anyway he wanted. Even though she knew she didn't deserve him.

After all, she was half demon. Not to mention the product of rape. And a victim of abuse. And even considered a murderer to some. It's not like his parents would approve of their only son going out with a freak like herself. She knew Mento and Elasta-Girl were wary of her from the last time she'd seen them at Beast Boy' birthday party several months ago. It was clear they knew what she was and weren't too pleased by it. Hopefully she made Garfield happy enough to convince them they should stay together.

No, she needed them to know they should stay together. If she Garfield were separated she didn't know what she would end up doing.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for my absence! If you check my profile you'll see another story up there titled: The Time We Have Left. That's what's been delaying me from continuing this story. Now that I have two stories on my hands plus school, updates may be sporadic and less often. Again I'm sorry for the absence and the short chapter. It was all I could russell up I'm afraid.**

**Reminder: Check my profile for The Time We Have Left and REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**Themadzlove**


End file.
